


Smol but mighty!....maybe...

by aniknights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, BittyBones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Violence, cursing, dont know if thiw will be sfw or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniknights/pseuds/aniknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei isn't at all a motherly figure. she hates childish and annoying people let alone children. she isn't a saint and her record isn't the cleanest. shes horrible at taking care of others let alone herself. and in general she prefers to be alone. so why the hell did her so called friend force her to go out into the middle of a heavy storm looking for tiny annoying little magical beings?<br/>(no offences to anyone. this is just how the  story ended up being like. (　ﾟдﾟ)  )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the mission

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance to anyone who somehow takes offence to this. rei just came out this way. and i thought i put some logic into this as well. *shrugs*

The worlds full of strange things. Strange places. Strange people….strange pets…..like the bittybones. Well….their technically not classified as pets. Their now recognized as sentient beings. But despite that, most of their adopters still call them “pets” bitty bones came around quite a while ago and sure. Yeah. Their interesting and all but really I think keeping one is like keeping a goddamn kid for…..well for _forever_.  An unladylike snort escapes me as I continue my little monologue on how fucking annoying these little shits are. “The reason why these bittybones were still called pets is because of their goddamn size and just how they are in general. Bittybones can’t survive by themselves for so many damn reasons.

One. They’re not multilayered. By multilayered I mean that they don’t have complex emotions and are only able to feel one emotion one at a time. This is how they ended up in categories. Seeing as their emotionally limited that means that their personalities are more pronounced not being dulled with the complexity us humans have. If ones a temperamental asshole then he’s going to be a temperamental asshole twenty four seven. If you get a crybaby then your days are going to be spent hearing wails and sniffles all day long. And if ones a sleeper then you might as well get a rock cause nothings waking up that little shit.

 

Two. They have the mentality of children. Tiny size means tiny brain capacity. Sure little bitties can be schooled and stuff but it doesn’t really make much of a difference. The best most can do is basic levels of any school subject. Everything they do from their way of thinking and their actions is complete childish. Tantrums happen, fits are thrown everywhere and oh god the damn crying. And speaking of childish-“

“ehm. Not that I don’t enjoy watching you talk to your self like a loon. But I gotta tell you that your talking to yourself again.” I freeze. Crap. A awkward smile slips onto my face as I look a Sev.

“oops….sorry…again…”I mumbled as I readjusted myself on my seat. Were currently at a table at one of the more…..better warehouses by one of the big windows on the upper floors. I say “warehouse” and in fact it is a warehouse but I live here alone by myself since the others literally never live here.  A small smile slips onto Sevs face.

“nah. Its good info, just wanted to let you know about it. You can keep going though..” He responds while typing away at his computer. I nod feeling a bit awkward as I continue but soon Im back to my previous pace.

“And….and speaking of childish. Ya ever wonder what its like for a kid to have power” “nope and don’t wanna” sev replied with his usual clipped tone.

“Well that’s the third reason. Bad magic. Ok so some of them are ok on that part cause their not violent by nature but the _others_. Oooo  boi. I’ve heard some stories how the the violent ones just completely trash the whole house. Broken stuff and holes everywhere. And they do that with their magic every time they have a _fit_. They make these bones from their magic and these little skull that blow out – get this- **_lasers_**! Ha! And fuck-“a disgusted shiver runs through me.

“Have you heard of this thing they have called _heat_??” Sev pauses his typing a perplexed look falls on him “like how animals have them?” I nodded vigorously my hands flailing all around as I continue.

“Yeah! They get fucking horny and you want to know the worse part? Their owners _off_ them! Like what the hell man!”

“whats wrong with that?” sev questions. I look at him with disbelief. “What do you _mean_? Their practically children! **What the hell do you-** “ Sev turns his laptop around for me to see effectively cutting me off as I read the page. It was a information page from a research blog. Said blogger had gone to the research lab and asked many questions. On _bitties_. There was a section highlighted.

_‘-And though the specimens act in a childlike manner the scientist ive questioned have indeed confirmed that the bitties are fully mature when shipped off to be adopted. Argo the reason why their size doesn’t ch-’_

I looked at the page in surprise before looking up at Sev with a deadpan look.

“Did you seriously look this up just to correct me?” his mouth quirked a bit.

“No. but I got curious while you were talking about them so I looked up some info and _coincidently_ I saw this blog _just_ as you got to the heat part.” I didn’t believe him. He laughed as my facial expression didn’t change.

“Well anyways. I gotta go. It’s getting late.” He gathered his stuff and stood.

“See yah.” His body image twisted for a split second before vanishing. I stuck my tongue out at the spot he was at previously before sitting back on my chair. I rested my head on the palm of my hand and glared out the partly dirty windowpane.

 

It’s not that I hated bitties or in particular disliked them. Just something I saw earlier got me pretty pissed. You see, I don’t live in the city. I live in a remodeled warehouse a ways off in the woods. And on one of my rare visits to the city I saw advertisements. Bitties are genetically made beings originated from magic and DNA from really old partly dusted monster bones found under a mountain. Every other year a few more different and new types of bitties appear adding on the already growing list but the thing is…. They usually make the bitties originate from skeleton monsters.

The ad I saw today. Well ads, showed a whole hella lot more bitties each a completely different species. No. they weren’t out in stores yet but it’s said that those were planned for future pets. But in order for new species to be made they’d had to break into the tombs and burials farther into the mounting. And those are not only protected by protestors and government officials but digging up more graves is just plain disgraceful. I’m no history dweeb but if I was in their shoes….well dust...I wouldn’t want people to mess with my remains let alone make clone children from my DNA. **_That’s_** what I’m mad about. Fucking rich people doing whatever the hell they want.  

And it’s not like the current bitties aren’t a problem either. People treat them as whatever they want and allot throw them away once their done with or get tired of them even though many caretakers (also known as “mamas and daddies”) clearly state that the bitties can be returned with no judgment.  One of the reasons I don’t like to visit my city is because I can see the abandoned bitties.

They’re there in the allies underneath trash, alone, starving and dying. Some of the other reasons bitties can’t live on their own is that aside from them being delicate and finicky. They live off of love and attention. Literally. Yes they can starve to death but it can take them months. Maybe a year or two before they dust. But if they have no caretaker to love them or at least someone to offer friendship or some sort of relationship or contact. They’ll deteriorate through horrible stages before death. They’ll get dull, catatonic, and unresponsive and just look so miserable and pitiful. And as they progress they start producing dust getting thinner and thinner becoming more fragile than they originally were until their body literally gives away. Something snaps like a brittle bone or they just collapse. Then they die into a cloud of dust.

I jumped as thunder sounded bringing me out of my thoughts. My phone shrieked a warning. I frowned as I remembered earlier this week about something like a storm warning. A quick look at the warning message confirmed it. I sighed and I stood and stretched. I….. Should probably go to bed now.

My phone blipped a message as I was just about to take off my clothes.

**Sev :P  : hey. Storming pretty badly over there huh?**

I looked out my window. The rain was hitting the widow pretty hard, outside was pretty dark due to the heavy clouds, and the trees were swaying like crazy occasionally banging on the outside walls.

**Me: yeah. Nothing d house cant handle.**

**Sev:P : okay**

I was about to start changing again before my phone blipped again.

**Sev:P : ……..**

I stared at the message a bit confused.

**Me: wut?**

**Sev:P : nothing……..**

I frowned but shrugged it off. Again I was interrupted right before I lifted my shirt.

**Sev :P :……..**

Ok now im annoyed.

**Me: k what d hell is it?**

**Sev :P : NOTHING nothing…….**

**Sev:P : …….**

**Sev:P : …….**

**Sev:P : …….**

 

Now im getting pissed. I quickly typed back

**Me: WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?**

**Sev:P : …….well….**

**Me: what!?**

**Sev:P : what do you think about …..**

**Me: YES?????**

**Sev:P : you going to the city and rescuing some bitties???**

I stared at my phone. What the fuck?

**Me: im sorry?**

**Sev:P : trust me on this. Its another of those feelings. ;)**

I gritted my teeth. Sev was infamous for being…off. In a weird know it all kind of way. He always seems to know the unknown. And he gets people to do certain things to reach certain goals or situations to get to what he knows. Usually I don’t mind doing what he hints since it’s usually not bad. But dammit it’s fucking Armageddon out there!!!

**Me: u and ur damn feelings. There is a fuckining STORM warning bro. I aint going out there.**

**Sev:P : so your going to let the bitties die?**

I blinked at that. Wha-?

**Sev:P : listen here you idiot. If you don’t go out there you’re going to REGRET it.**

My fingers hesitated. Fingers typing out slowly each letter.

**Me: whys that?**

**Sev:P : can’t tell. Look.**

**Sev:P : just.**

**Sev:P : do.**

**Sev:P : it.**

Over the years I’ve known him. He always says that he can’t tell people what he knows but people **can** figure it out. I rubbed my face thinking. Ok so he knows something again. And it involves the bitties….that would explain why he brought up the topic today and also why he visited today without saying beforehand. I looked out at the chaos and sighed. This better be worth it.

**Me: ok….i’ll bite…what do we do?**

I jumped as I heard a buzz and his voice behind me at my room door.

“ ** _I_** won’t be doing much. **_You’re_** the one doing the muscle work.” I quickly turned and scowled at him.  

“Sneaking into someone’s house again isn’t polite” he shrugged smirking and pointing behind him. He seemed a bit eager judging by the gleam in his eye.

“Don’t care right now. Gotta hustle. Left a couple of towels and some plastic boxes in the main floor.” ill transport you to and fro while you look for any bitty you can find. Then just text me and ill bring you a empty box and take the full one. Capish?” as he says this he holds up a raincoat and boots smirking. They weren’t mine. I scowled as I let him help me put the coat on. I sat at the top of the stairs as I pulled the boots onto my feet.

“This better not turn into some black market scandal. I can’t do another sentence brah.” He snorted knowing I was joking. We both got to the main floor where there was a giant pile of plastic boxes each having a thick towel covering the bottom. I raised a eyebrow as I also saw plenty of big soft dog beds and boxes of unopened snacks and juices along with other misculant stuff. I stared at Sev who waved my curiosity off.

“You’ll see. Now **let’s go**.” I sighed grabbing a box only having a second to register him grabbing me before I was suddenly in the middle of the street of the city being rammed on all sides by harsh rain. Thunder roared in my ears and I kept being blinded by thunder.  

“Goddamnit- **SHIT. FUCK YOU SEV**!” I cursed him as I realized that he really did leave me alone to search for bitties all by myself. I started cursing to high heaven and back as I started towards a side alleyway.


	2. First rescue and a warm surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time is the most awkward. especially when you hate people.

Never in my life have I ever wanted to beat up a friend as much a as I wanted to beat Sev right now. I tried to keep my balance as I wobbled to the entrance of the alleyway, the rain hitting my side harshly and causing me to lose my balance on more than one occasion. Once I entered I laid my hand on the grimy wet wall using it to support myself as I got a breather while my other arm had the box. Ok. This is definitely not just a normal storm.

I huffed for a bit looking around the area. It was surprisingly way quieter here now that I was out of direct fire of the rain, and also allot dryer too since the rain was going at a angle. As I suspected. Nothing…..well maybe… the alleyways was full of cardboard boxes, tin cans, paper, and a trashcan here and there some being turned on their side. Everything was _soaked_ through with water. I scowled looking over everything again unsure how to do this. After a moment I shifted the box so both hands were holding it. Surprisingly the towel wasn’t that much wet. After a moment I looked up and around again feeling awkward.

“Uh….hello?....” I called out only to receive silence. I started to feel a bit awkward.

“Any….any bitties hiding here?.........hello???” no response. I huffed. Ok I _know_ that at each alleyway has at least _one_ bitty. I patted my pocket for my phone to call Sev only to find that I had left it back in my room. Another huff.

“Ok rei…. You can do this……maybe……fuck.” I looked around again.

“Yo. Its….raining pretty hard here…..” I called out by now expecting no response but still pausing before continuing drawling out the last word each sentence.

“storms only gonna get worse!.......” silence

“if you bitties come with me I can bring yah home for the night yah know!” Feeling kind of awkward at that last call out since it did _kinda_ sound suspicious…

“I have a friend that brought food!” more silence

“There’s a place to sleep” good god could a silence ever be this awkward?

“And it’s pretty shitty here too……..you could die in this storm you know!.......” I looked left and right feeling really stupid now. “This is stupid. Really fucking stupid. Everything I’m doing here is stupid as fuck. Why the hell did I agree to this again? Oh right. Cause you decided to listen to your crazy as fuck friend. Fuck you Sev!” I swear that I could feel Sev laughing his ass off somewhere. I kicked the ground a bit noticing that the ground started to gain a layer of cold water from all the down pour. I stared the water splashing around my boots before shouting out in a sort of fit of my own.

“Listen here you little **shits**! I don’t _wanna_ do this! But somehow my retarted friend somehow _convinced_ me to go out in the middle of a **fucking flooding storm** just to pick you guys up. And **no**. im not fucking adopting any of you. **No** im not trying to be a fucking angel. You guys actually annoy me quite a bit. But lord know why I agreed to fucking pick you guys up. My friend seems to have a plan of sorts and though I don’t like little shits in my place he seems to have taken an interest in you guys. There’s food at my place. There’s beds. There’s a fucking **_roof_**. Ill probably keep you guys at my house for a few days before my buddy finally tells me what to fucking do with you guys! And no. this isn’t some shady shit. I don’t like you guys but if you’re worried that I’ll do some black market shit then **fuck you**! I don’t do that crap. So if you wanna get out of here then move your little asses here right now cause there’s a whole shit load of other alleyways that ill probably have to go through and I’m not doubling back!” by the end of my rant I was breathless.

 A minute went by being filled with the sound of my gasping since I forgot to breathe between lines during my rant.

 A sudden rattle towards the side made me jump. I whipped my head towards that area holding the box close to my chest. It was silent again and I waited squinting my eyes around hovering over the piles of trash. Another rattle brought my sights to a tin can on its side being rolled around in the glove compartment of an old rusted desk.

I blinked……after a moment I kneeled and leaned over to eye level of the can.

“……….”

The can rattled again causing me to jump slightly.

“fu-……” I cut myself off. Ok….. so either theirs a bitty stuck in the can, or an animal. I really hope it’s not a rat. I hesitated for a moment waiting for it to rattle once more before calling out.

“Hello?” the can stayed still for a while before tilting to the side a bit as something got ready to come out. I really did expect a rat to come bolting out but to my surprise, a tiny hand gripped the side. And even more surprising. It was faintly glowing orange ….like fire. The hell? …. A tiny flame like head peeked halfway out its whitish eye looking timidly at me. Both of us didn’t say a thing as we stared at each other. My face twisted into one of confusion. Were the ads I saw earlier old? Or was there already different types of bitties out that I didn’t know about? Before the moment got any more uncomfortable I spoke at a normal tone.

“uh-” the ….bitty? The bitty squeaked and hid from view for a long moment before timidly peeking out again.

“…….”

“……”

“……….hi?” it squeaked again but only flinched this time while screwing its eyes shut. Another moment passed before it opened its eyes again to look at me. I frowned and waited a bit more before this time whispering.

“……….hi?.....” the (fire?) bitty stared at me with big eyes. That’s it. It just stared. And I kinda stared back. But after, yet again, another moment I spoke again.

“You ok lil dude?” apparently this was the wrong thing to say since he jolted at the question. Gave a hiccup. And started bawling. My face scrunched up in annoyance.

Oh god what the hell did I **_do_**!? Im not cut out for these situations! “Fuck you Sev” I grunted as I just stared at the lil guy seemingly to cry his heart out. It was kinda fascinating. During his crying his foot seemed to step out for balance giving me a good view of what he looked like. He seemed to be a fire bitty of sorts clothed in dirty posh clothing….well what remained of them, they were practically rags by now but I could faintly see the pattern of a vest. The way he cried wasn’t with tears seeing that he was made of fire. His face _did_ indeed twist into one of despair and he _was_ bawling out loud. His flame seemed to burst bigger as he cried out and grow smaller as he gasped for breath. Instead of his hands being fisted to his eyes like how a child would have them to wipe away tears he had them gripping at the fabric at his chest.

I wait for him wear himself out. No use in trying to comfort someone when you don’t know how. A loud clap of thunder blared out as lightning covered the sky causing him to choke on a sob. He coughed a bit before resuming to cry though it was now a faint keening sound. He was looking at his hands and seemed to hunch in on himself. I sighed. From what I’ve seen of kids they seem to cry on and on so if I didn’t speak out now he’ll continue with that annoying keening sound.

“s-so uh…..you…maybe wanna….continue your crying somewhere…not here?” I awkwardly asked. His keening had reduced to whimpers as he listened.

“……..i can’t *hiccup* I can’t get weeeeet…” he bawled the last word. Of _course_ he can’t. I thought for a moment. Then I realized that my head was dry because I had the _hood_ up the whole time. I looked at the sleeve of the raincoat noting that inside was dry as well though my hands were wet. Both the raincoat and my knitted long sleeve were big so there would be room for him to travel through my sleeves and take shelter behind my neck.

 I hesitated a bit before carefully shoving my hand inside the desk keeping my hand to the roof and displaying the tunnel in my sleeve. He flinched violently and let out another cry as he took a step back and fearfully looked at my wet hand then me. I waited a moment before explaining myself.

“my uh…..my hands are wet….but its dry in my sleeve and behind my neck so…..you can crawl through it to get to….my neck……” today was all kinds of awkward. Fuck my life.

He shook a bit letting out that faint keening sound but after a moment of me not moving he took a step forward then paused. His eyes shot to me for a moment before looking back to the dark tunnel. He took another step then paused. The little bitty repeated this until he got to the edge of the fabric. He tried to take a big step over the edge to avoid any stray water droplets but lost his balance and flopped in onto the dry fabric letting out a startled cry.

 A amused snort slipped by me. I couldn’t help it. This was ridiculous.

 I didn’t move an inch as i waited. I could feel him lay on the fabric seeming to be a bit stunned but soon he shifted and I could feel him start to crawl. I couldn’t really feel him much, his flame body didn’t hurt or burn and for the most part felt like feathers bunched together only said feathers were extremely flexible and soft and they moved on their own as his fire flickered. He was kinda warm. The bitty paused at my armpit- god I hope I didn’t smell too bad- he seemed to be stuck. But before I could move to help I felt him grab my bra strap and climb from the back. I felt him surface behind my ear immediately hugging my neck and burying himself underneath my hair hiding himself from the open air and rain. I waited for him to settle.

“You ok?” he flinched but I felt him nod. After a pause I faintly heard him whisper a shaky

“Thank y-you miss”

I grimaced. I shouldn’t really be thanked. I wasn’t doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Just following a crazy person’s suggestion. But still, I stayed quiet about it. I stood up feeling the pain of blood flow continuing in my legs.

“Ow….fuck….” I sighed holding the box to my stomach as I looked around.

“Ok…..hm…..wonder if there’s any more bitties ar-“

“Yo” I yelped. After dealing with the fire bitty I didn’t expect for another to just appear before me. I quickly located the owner of the tiny voice. This time it was a skeleton bitty. Now _these_ I was used to seeing. He was one of those tall and thin variety. He was clothed in a orange hoody and had slacks. Just like the other bitty his clothes were ripped and dirty . Filthy even. But he was also completely soaked through. And unlike the flame bitty he didn’t seem to be terrified. He was actually slouching backwards looking up at me with lazy bored look. We stared at each other before he pointed at the box.

“This where the other bitties go?” having still been surprised at his sudden appearance I just nodded. He nodded back and blipped out of sight.

I don’t know whether I should be tired of being surprised anymore to be honest.           

I looked down and there he was sitting crossed legged in the towel using his arms to support himself as he leaned back to look at me. He was staring at my chest area. I felt my eye twitch. If he wasn’t squinting so hard in concentration I would have crushed him for being a pervert but no, he seemed to focus on something else. After another moment he relaxed and finally let out a lazy smile.

“…….You’re good.” He mumbled.

……..eh?……

Before I could ask him what he ment by that he got up for a moment to call out

“Come on guys! She’s fine!” before he resumed his previous position. The garbage around me started to shift as other bitties got out. I stared wide eyed at them. Aside from the rest being skeletons they did have differences in size, shape and color. Color being eye color. Some of them blipped into the box just like the orange bitty while others sloshed through the water to get to me. At seeing them struggle and become wetter I kneeled again and carefully scooped them up one by one into the box. After I got the last one in I looked around before looking inside the box again.

“Everyone here?” the bitties stopped their mumbling and chatter to access each other. Afterwards they gave out nods and sounds of confirmation. I nodded back and sighed. Ok now that I got all the bitties from this alley how do I get back home? I didn’t bring my cellphone with me so how do I ca-I jumped and some bitties let out startled gasps. I was suddenly back in my house in the middle of the living area. Sev was holding me by the shoulders. Ah, that’s how. He grinned at my surprised face.

“hi-yah “ he grabbed the box of bitties(some of them letting out little screams at the new stranger and environment) and shoved a empty box in its place.

“bye-yah” his grinned turned mischievous as I suddenly was back in the rain.

…….

….

….

That. **_Bastard_**!

“God damnit Sev! At least give me a moment fucktard!” I yelled out in frustration. I flinched as I heard a whimper behind my ear. Oh fuck, I forgot about him. I shook my fist to the storm clouds.

“And you forgot a bitty!” I yelled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. updating two days in a row and i almost have chapter three done too!


	3. double red, double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Rei meets the terrible two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. 3 updates in three days. this is NOT normal for me.

Luckly for me, Sev dropped my off in a new alley. I sighed as I turned my head to try to see the bitty but only managing to see the faint glow of his fire.

“hey uh… sorry about that. Ill try to drop you off with him next time ok?”

“…..ok……” he whimpered. I sighed as I looked around the new alley. I gulped, hopefully I won’t have to go through too much awkwardness again.

Turns out that picking up bitties was easier than the first time because when I looked down there was already a group at my feet…..Huh….. i repeated what I said before about a dry place to stay with beds and food. As I explained I could see some bitties nodding eagerly at me holding up their arms for me to pick them up with tears in their eyes while the other more rugged and tired looking bitties stared at me suspiciously but didn’t leave. Once I was done I kneeled and scooped them up like before. A uncomfortable shiver ran through me as some of them clung to my fingers for a moment when I dropped them onto the towel. I don’t like how they looked at me with so much gratitude so I ignored them. I felt more at ease when I picked up the less grateful ones since they just let me grab them and drop them off without giving me too much attention.

When I was done I stood up, asked them if it was everyone, and when they confirmed we were all suddenly back at the house. Some bitties screamed, Sev was being a shit head, the boxes were switched and before I could drop off the fire bitty he had already left me off at another alley, and the process repeated.

Somehow after the first run word got around that I was rescuing bitties and so every alleyway would have a group already ready to be picked up. After a few runs I was also given a flashlight since it started to truly turn into night time.  Once or twice I’ve picked up a flame bitty each time a different color each better equipped for wet weather and also some other unique ones as well.

It was kinda surprising when Sev left me at a alleyway with no group of bitties waiting for me there. I blinked and looked around. Sev wouldn’t leave me in a empty alleyway with no bitties to rescue. I waited a moment just in case the bitties haven’t grouped together yet like the others but when nothing moved I called out.

“uh…..hey! Any bitties out here?” silence…..oh god not again. Before I could call out though the flame bitty shakily squeaked out.

“u-um i-its ok! She’s a nice lady everyone! She’s saving us!” I frowned again. Don’t make me out to be a saint kid. Before I could correct him I was once again interrupted. What’s with the universe interrupting me today?

A few bitties appeared on a cardboard box pile. They were spread out on the ledges that the boxes made. Two similar red ones were at the highest box close to my eye level. They were the small squat like, chubby looking ones. One hid behind the other tears in his eyes and was shaking like a leaf while the other was glaring at me his shoulders hunched up trying to seem big and intimidating making his ruby eyes glow. “Ah. A asshole and crybaby I see.” The asshole growled and took a step forward.

“Yah wanna run that by me again bitch?” he growled as the crybaby squeaked and hid further behind him. I frowned.

“Excuse me?” I asked confused and slightly ticked off. His glare deepened as he took another step forward.

“The trashbag told use some crazy bitch was walking around picking up bitties “ _saving_ ” them from the storm. We don’t believe that crap you know. And it make you less believable when you call us names bitch.” He growled out. I took a moment to think of what he said.

…..Oh….. oooooooh. I spoke out loud again didn’t i? “shit.” Ok how do I do this….i sighed.

“look. I never claimed I was nice. I’m just picking up bitties and dropping them off with my friend. It wasn’t my idea to run around in this horrible weather picking up little shitheads. Im **not** doing this for shits and giggles you know. My friend seems to know what he’s doing. There’s food, there’s somewhere to sleep, it’s dry and apparently now warm- good god the bills probably gonna go up with all the heat pads I saw him use and look, you can come with me if you want or I can leave yah here in this cold wet alleyway which frankly-“ I stomped the rising foot high water to get my point across “-I don’t think your paper box fort will last long in.” I huffed.

The asshole glared furiously at me because I insulted his fort or something else I don’t really know but if looks could kill, id already be dead. He glared at me a bit more before tilting to the side a bit his eyes flickering to the crybaby behind him. I looked too and saw how in bad shape the little guy was. Half of his face was bruised and cracked. He seemed to be just on the very edge of crying as what I thought was just a fearful look actually had allot of pain mixed in. “shit man”-the asshole flinched and held his arms in a defensive stance-

“What the hell happened? Did some punk just decide to use you as a football or something?” ah great. Hes crying now. The asshole groaned and rubbed his face as the crybaby clung to him. I snorted. After a few seconds of hearing him cry the assholes stomach growled. Man. How bad did these guy have it? The asshole grunted then glared at me, thinking. After a moment he huffed and snapped his fingers. I immediately felt the box get heavier as the other bitties who were silent blip themselves into the box. I glanced down at them kinda in disbelief before looking up at the two again. The asshole was rubbing the crybaby’s back as he glared at me.

“you better not be lying about before bitch. We can’t teleport. Put us in the damn box. ” He growled. My eye twitched but either way I grabbed them. They didn’t let go of each other so I had to fit them into my hand before moving them. I took extra care not to jostle them. But only because I know how painful injuries can be. The crybaby actually started to cry harder once I started to move him coughing hard between wails. “Shit. Did I do something wrong again!?” but the other didn’t seem to get angrier so I guess he was just crying his stress and pain out. I came onto a dilemma when I set them softly down onto the towel and the crybaby suddenly started to cling to my fingers. “Oh god.” He’s _clinging_ to me! my hand just sorta awkwardly stayed in placed as I stared at the crying lil thing.

“uh…sh-shit man. You ok? Fuck- um….” The crybaby just cried _harder_ now having his arms and legs firmly wrapped tightly around my fingers. The asshole was laughing at my awkward position. I decided to ignore them. Maybe Sev will finally pause this time long enough for me to drop off the fire bitty and help me get this little brat off me. 

“uh…that everyone?” they all-except the two in my hand- nodded and we were back in my house. Sev smile faltered as the house was suddenly filled with the banshee wails that were coming from the little guy. This wasn’t the first time I brought in a crybaby but boy was he the loudest.

“ **Fucking _Christ_** Rei. That the **_hell_** did you do?” he asked me as he saw the mess in my hands, well, hand.

“ **Shit** if I know! He just started _crying_!” I yelled at him now slightly panicked. I just don’t _do_ crying kids. Sev made a move to separate them from my hand but this time I was finally able to interrupt him.

“W-wait! Before you move them get the one from my hoodie!” my yelling was returning to a more normal level. The flame bitty squeaked as the attention was put on him. Sev stared at him for a bit.

“And how long was _he_ there!?” he asks incredulously as he saw how tangled he was in my hair.

“Since the fucking beginning asshole! You never stopped long enough for me to drop him off!” I growled at him. Sev only laughed

“Oops” he gently untangled the bitty and set him gently on the ground giving him a pat pushing him towards the directions on where the other bitties were lounging about. Many were stuffing their mouth with the cookies he left in plates on the floor while others slept on the dog beds laying over heated pads in piles and buried underneath blankets so they could chase away the chill they had from the storm. The flame bitty hesitated giving me a unreadable look over his shoulder before running off to where the other flame bitties were away from the puddles the non-flamed bitties caused by removing their clothes and leaving them in piles when they first got here.

Sev nodded seeing him run off before bringing his attention back to my problem.

“Now let’s see what we have here.” He grabbed the box pausing for a moment as I used my other hand to support the two in my hand.  Sev kneeled taking out the ones in the box letting them run off before he stood back up and looked at my hands again. He stared at the two. The asshole was holding the other with one hand and the other held one of my thumbs. He was growling at us with a murderous gleam in his eye. The crybaby’s bawling had went back down to quiet sobbing but his koala grip never loosened. Sev stared for a bit before holding his hands up to them.

“hey kiddos. Why don’t yah come over here?” at this the crying started up. Panic started to rise in me and I paled.

Oh my god does he ever quit!? Why won’t he let go!? Doesn’t he realize that clinging to me will only keep him away from sleep and food?? Sev flinched

“oooookay. Let’s try a different approach.” He pointed behind him with his thumb.

“Food. Bed. It’s warm there. If you come with me I can bandage yall up. How’s that sound?” **yes**!! Good thinking Sev. Please take the bait. Please take the bait. Please take the bait. Please take the- surprisingly, it was the jerk that got to moving.  Asshole tugged at the others sleeve whispering

“cry…..cryyy……come-on. The bastards-” Sev’s smile twitched-ha! Serve you right jerk! “-right. We gotta get ya fixed…..” he started to gently pry the crybaby’s arms from my fingers until they both flopped on their backs onto Sevs waiting hands. Just before the crier let go I felt a sharp sting on one of my fingers. Quickly sev shove another box into my arms- oh you better not- aaaand I’m outside again….alone….. Last thing I saw before Sev moved me again was the assholes smug grin as he wiped my blood from his mouth.

The lil shit _bit_ me! I mentally started to curse at him as I looked over the bite. It was small and not that deep so the anger turned to more annoyed than furious but still…..

 I took a moment for myself closing my eyes. I raised my hand to my face and rubbed it hard trying to smooth out the stress lines I’m probably getting. My eyes looked to the clouds above.

 If there really is a higher power up there like they say there is. Then please. **_Please_** please. Give me the strength to not bash in my friends face. “This is too much work for me.” im going to be so fucking tired when im done with these stupid rescue missions.  “Sev, you owe me a shitload of coffee…. And food”

A squeak brought my attention to a pile of garbage against one of the walls. I was reminded of my mission as I saw another group of bitties taking refuge from the rising water. They were staring at me again. The uncomfortableness returned as they looked at me with sad and hopeful faces…….bastards gonna owes me more than just food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually just began on the 5th chapter. but i wanted to post one chapter per day


	4. an angrily worrisome chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last run is.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters a bit short.

Tired. I was just so damn tired. How long have I’ve been doing this? At this time the water level was knee high. It’s obvious by now that this storm wasn’t gonna let up and probably continue on for days. I’ve already lost count on what round I was currently focused more on dragging my legs through to water just to reach the bitties. The inside of my boots were wet, actually, by now I was soaked through and I kinda grew a bit worried that I wouldn’t be able to help anymore fire bitties if found.

I groaned a sigh of relief when my next drop off didn’t immediately have me back into the insufferable rain. After Sev took out the bitties I practically used Sev as a support beam my body not having much energy left.

“Heh. Tired already queeny???” Se teased.  I gave a weak growl.

“ **Fuck** ….*huff huff* … **you** ” Sev laughed and patted my soaked head.

“Don’t worry. This is the last run.” I drooped my head

“Lies!” Sev shook his head that shit eating grin never leaving him.

“Nope. I’m serious. This is the last one. Promise.” I whined a bit before giving out an irritated growl and pushed myself away from him already in a new alley once my fingers left him. I stayed there standing having my arms dangled and my shoulders hunched. A few moments passed as I tried to gather enough energy to move. He better not have lied about this being the last run. I was literally at my limit.  I didn’t realize that I forgot to get another box before I moved. Ah man……I could always stuff the bitties in my pockets…….oh yeah the bitties….. I raised my head looking around. I’m quite positive that this frown was permanent on my face now.

……

“Where are they?” I stood completely upright swiveling the flashlight around. Do I have to call out to them? I stayed there looking around again in case I missed any. Oh. There are bitties here…..well…..one. On a window ledge was one of those squat skeleton bitties. Dude looked just as bad as me. He was sitting on the edge swinging his legs observing me. There were giant bags under his eyes and a small tired grin on his face. Oddly enough there was a tooth missing? Weird. Didn’t think they can lose whole teeth. He was hunched over not because he seemed to be afraid but because he just looked so damn tired. His blue hoodie and black shorts where the dirtiest things I ever laid my eyes on and he had a sort of rectangular box strapped to his back. We had a stare off for a while before I decided to break the ice.

“You the only one here?” his grin widened a bit. I sighed in relief taking his grin as confirmation reaching shaky hands up to him for him to hop down since he was kinda too high up for me to just grab him... He stared at my hands for a moment then me. He didn’t move……Why wasn’t he moving?.....

“uh….dude?.....you kinda gotta….you know” I moved my hands a bit for emphasis. “Cause im…..kinda picking up bitties-not in that way though-I mean-fuck-um…….” I stared at him for a bit as I trailed off. Aside from his legs swinging and his eyes tracking me he really didn’t move. Weird.

“uh….are yah….” I’m gonna regret asking this arnt I? “…..ok?..” I stiffened, waiting for him to start crying like the others but he didn’t. He just stared with that smile that started to seem a bit unsettling. Like he didn’t hear me. Is he ignoring me? Well that’s kinda rude. I thought being too tired to be angry or much annoyed.

“Dude yah gotta work with me here. I can’t just leave yah to drown here. This is my last stop yah know…….” I was starting to feel that this bitty was a little….. _off_ ……somehow….

He didn’t respond but his feet _did_ stop kicking. This wasn’t much progress though. I sighed. “Ok. Not cooperating are we? Fine then.” I huffed as I looked around. Lil shit wants to be difficult than two can play at it. I dragged a trashcan I had spotted to right under the window then I started to climb on top of it. I slipped on the wet surface though and had my whole chest slam onto the lid as I fell down effectively winding myself.

“ompf! Ua-*gasp*fu-*huff*” oh god I better not have broken something. I took a moment gasping and coughing as I regained some of my breath before I gave it another go. This time I grabbed the pipe next to the window and took my time. I manage to stand to my full height on shaky legs grabbing the window and checking on the bitty. I almost slipped again.

“Whoa! Fuck man!” If I hadn’t know that bitties turn to dust when they die I would have thought I was staring at his dead body. Usually a bitties eyes were actual eyes or glowing dots that represented eyes. But this dude only had darkened eye sockets. No light in them what so ever. And that wasn’t the only thing wrong here. If I didn’t think he was bad off before then he’s definitely in a very bad situation right now. Etched in scratches, grooves, and chipping covered him from head to toe and unlike the other bitties whose bones were a solid color, this bitties bones were a sickly old semi-translucent light yellow. I squinted as I also noticed a….paste? a sort of paste like goop that covered him in sections.

 I hesitated a bit hovering a finger over his skull. When he took no notice I gently ran it over his cranium causing his head to dip a bit. After a moment I drew back. The pasty goop left a trail and snapped off.   “Wha-?” I rubbed the goop between my finders thinking. “What _is_ this????” I looked back and forth between the bitty and the goop eyeing the state he was in.

Wait….is this….is this _dust_??? I flinched and flicked it away. Dust mixed in with water…… Oh shit……oh shit shit _shit_ man! This bitty ….hes…hes literally on the edge of death…. Wha-…..how….. Doesn’t matter, I gotta get this guy out of here.

“Ok lil dude. Let’s get you out of here.” I went to grab him but he blipped out of sight.

“What?” I quickly looked around. Where the fu-there! The bitty was sitting on a same level window ledge behind me on the other wall. What’s he doing?

“Hey man. What yah doing? Come on.” Luckily the alley wasn’t that wide. If I stretched out all the way I could reach the other side. But just as I almost touched him he blipped away again. I looked around again.

“the hell man!?” there he was on a window ledge farther down. I growled and jumped into the water dragging my legs through it to get to him. What the hell is he doing!? Just as I got to him he blipped away onto another the opposite way. I growled and sloshed my way to him again more urgently. Again, just as I reached him he blipped!

“oh you little fucker.” The anger and annoyance that had died off earlier had returned tenfold. Both of us repeated this game of cat and mouse over and over again until he paused on the last ledge of the alley that he hadn’t landed on yet. Ha! Got yah! Just as my hand around him he slipped off the ledge and blipped away in midair. I growled and looked around again becoming confused when I didn’t see him again……where’d he go???? I looked around again. ……….Where’d he go!? “Where!?” My head swiveled at a dizzying pace. He’s just _gone_! Something caught my eye in a alleyway across the street. A brief flash of faint glowing blue. Did he just – he _DID_!!! The lil fucker got himself teleported to another alley! I glared at the little cream colored dot in the distance. It was hard to see clearly due to it being quite dark and the rain obscuring things in the distance but I was _one_ _hundred_ percent sure it was him.

A faint chuckle slipped through my lips. Did he really think that moving to another alley will stop me? I have been through way too much work and stress to let this lil fucker get away. Without giving a second thought, I crashed into the street area immediately losing my balance and almost losing the flashlight but I held it tight. I willed myself to go on.

“Alright you lil brat. Im coming for yah!” I crashed through the water slipping more than once and crashing into object on occasion but somehow, _somehow_ , I made it to the other side and into the street. I leaned on the wall catching my breath while I sought him out. He was in the same place before. It was the entrance of a vent. He was slumped on his side.

Oh what now???

 I walked up to him getting ready to pounce in case he tried to blip away again but he didn’t move. Not even when I got my hand inches away from him…….did he use up all his energy? was magic even considered energy for them? I softly poked him.

“h-hey” I coughed still trying to catch my breath “you done?” he didn’t respond. His grin was gone too. He just laid there on his side. I hesitated before nudging him. He didn’t respond so I tried to pick him up and he actually let me!......not sure if that’s a good thing or not……I cradled him with both hands and looked him over. Small wheezes sounded out and he was limp. Ah, he’s passed out. Guess all that teleporting tired him out. Good. He doesn’t need any more stress. Still don’t know why he did that though. It didn’t seem like he was running away because if he was then he would have blipped into another alleyway a long time ago instead of leading me on a wild goose chase.  I sighed and hugged him to my chest.

“let’s just go home….” I mumbled as, for the last time, I was moved out of the rain and into my home. I didn’t hear the small skelly let out a barely their hum in response to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i make pictures of these bitties???? also i have this funny scinerio that i waana put in a later chapter involving the edgy, threats of pie, and a angry Rei. well ......it's funny to me anyways.


	5. warm shower and a unpleasant morning surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the rescue

The house was chaos. Why did I ever think that ill get a break. I wasn’t actually doing anything though. Sev was the ones taking care of the bitties. I just sat on the floor at the farthest wall in my wet clothes holding the bitty with me. Strange how Sev didn’t take this one. He just looked at him then immediately brought his attention to the others when a commotion started up. One of the flame bitties had set something on fire. I didn’t look at what was burning not wanting to deal with anything else for the rest of the night. It’s weird how Sev could be so organized and resourceful though. My whole living room area was basically turned into a shelter.

All the previous piles of wet clothes were gone, the area mopped dry and I could faintly hear the washing machine run in the other room. At least some of their clothes were salvageable. All the beds took up half the area. Some of them having heating pads while others had heated water bottles. The bitties practically dogpiled them some burritoed in hankies while other shared the bigger blankets and some even decided to go without them. 

The ones that weren’t sleeping or resting were mingling around in small groups or around the plates of diminishing food. I squinted at a few plates.

Was that……bacon? Unfrozen raw bacon strips. And some bitties were actually eating it. At this time I just didn’t care to….well care anymore.

 Bitties were weird.

A hand knocked on my head and I glared at Sev as he tutted at me half distracted with trying to keep the bitties that were hanging on him with his hands.

“You’re getting the floor wet.” He nodded up the stairs “go take a shower.” I growled at him but got up anyways. I tried to hand the bitty to him but he shook his hand.

“Little guys better off with you. Kind of didn’t expect this many bitties.” I gave him a ‘you don’t say?’ look. He grinned. I motioned to the bitty in my hands.

“How am I supposed to take a shower when I have _him_?” he shrugged, turned around, and walked back to the group of bitties. Aside from what was previously described he also had big tubs full of warm water as a sort of makeshift bath. Already some were in there waiting for him to continue finishing their baths.  I shook my head at him. Jumping as he called out to me without turning back around.

“I already have the bath running. Go before the hot water runs out.”  He waved me off. I huffed and headed upstairs not feeling up to arguing again. I just wanted sleep……

 

 

 

As promised, Sev already had a bath running. I sighed…….. so how am I going to do this?........i looked at the bitty in my hands. He was sleeping soundly laying his head on my chest gripping my shirt in his tiny lil fist. I thought for a moment then shrugged.

Fuck it.

I stepped into the tub socks, clothes and all. The only thing I didn’t want with me was the stupid rubber boots and raincoat. A sigh of relief sounded out as I sank back into the steaming water. I let myself soak for a bit before remembering the bitty and looking down at him. Hm…… let’s get this…..goop off of him. I grabbed a hand rag and started to tug his clothes off. Nausea build up as I saw how damaged he looked under his clothes... This dude really shouldn’t even be _alive_ with how far gone he is.  I sighed.

“Let’s….let’s get this gunk off yah” I hesitated as I held up a rag to him……was it ok to do this? …. I mean…..this stuff _came_ from him……what if he needs it?....... but …..hmm….

“….its ok to clean yah bud?” I asked. He tilted his head a bit seeming to have already been awake but he didn’t answer.  I sighed. Ok….if it wasn’t ok he would have teleported….right?.....

I pressed the rag onto his back. He didn’t move so I assumed that it was fine. I wiped the stuff off as gently as I could. The task wasn’t difficult to accomplish since he just let me clean him up. The only time he reacted was when he scrunched up his face when the rag went over it. Once I was done with him I stepped out for a bit got a hand towel and bundled him in it. Once he was cocooned I laid him on the toilet seat so he was easily spotted and went back inside the tub and relaxed again only letting my head be exposed from the nose up.

I didn’t want to go back down there so soon and deal with all those little…….. I blew out some bubbles…… nothing in particular came to mind as I let myself stew in the tub. I looked over to check on the bitty. He seemed to actually be asleep letting out small high pitched snores. He seemed comfortable…..and…. “fragile…so so fragile…”…….god all bitties seemed to be fragile…. I "really hope Sev has a plan because I don’t think I can handle having all these……small…….” augh! i don’t think I can house all these bitties in here either. Too much chaos…..ill probably snap and do something stupid…..

 

As I watched the bitty I listened to the noises from down stairs. The sounds were muffled. It was still chaos down there but after a while things seemed to quiet down. I waited a bit more before starting to drain the tub …..Maybe….a shower really will do me good. The bath had warmed me up but I felt grimy and sore from powering through the alley water. So that’s what I did. After eyeing the sleeping bitty for a few seconds I quickly closed the shower curtain, threw off my clothes, took a short shower, grabbed a towel and hopped out.

…..shit……

 I don’t have any clean clothes with me here. I huffed. Ok……so….. I looked at the bitty one more time before deciding that he’ll be fine by himself for a minute or two……..maybe…..hopefully….. i nodded to myself before peeking out the door a bit. If they look up they could see me- maybe even up my towel- since the path from the bathroom to my room was on one on the walkways I had. This may have been my house but it **_was_** originally a warehouse. The bitties on the first level were mostly settled in the makeshift beds. The plates were already put up. Sev was laying on the couch drinking from a cup.  Ok! So he’s distracted… I should……GO!

As quietly as I could I ran across to my room leaning against the entrance and waited……. Nothing stirred. I sighed. Good. No one noticed. I quickly pulled on some clothes; an extra-large long sleeve, underwear, and sweatpants feeling way more comfortable now that I was clothed. Once I had some decency I quickly walked back to the bathroom. 

The bitty didn’t seem to have moved at all but he stilled continued his squeaky snores. I picked him up getting another good look at him now that he was clean………….no matter how much people say that their grown they literally seem like kids to me…….. My thumb ran softly over his cranium feeling the scars……how could someone just….. _hurt_ these guys? Yes I didn’t really say so myself that I in particular _liked_ them. But at least im not **_hurting_** them!

The few lingering bitties that were still up looked at me when I got to the floor. all of them were cleaned and fed now. _Good._ Sev looked up when I approached him. He snorted.

“Already assuming the ‘mama’ role I see.” He teased. My face grew heated. If the bitties weren’t asleep I would have yelled again. But they were, and I was tired. So the only thing I did was hold the bitty to me as I glared at him.

_He’ll no_. I just wanna make sure he doesn’t bite the dust!  I made to give the bitty to him but he shook his head. What? Why doesn’t he take him???? I already cleaned him up! That’s as much as I know on how care for them! If he stays with me hell die!

“ **Take. Him.** ” I growled out barely raising my voice above a whisper. Sev eyed me for a moment then grinned that giant shit eating grin again. God dammit.

“Left some cough syrup and cold medicine in a plastic bag next to your bed. I suggest you call up the phone numbers in the notebook as well. See yah later…..bye-yah” and he was gone………. I sighed and sat in his place. So…..im here….alone…with bitties…..and I have no idea what im going to do. A shiver ran through me. I just took a hot shower and im cold again? i leaned back using the armrest as a hard pillow. I did considered leaving the lil guy in my arms with the other bitties but……naw man. Ima keep him with me and make sure he stays ok.

 After I made sure he laid comfortably on my chest I sighed……finally……..my eyes started to droop……now I can sleep…………………...

i hear shuffling…...hmm?………I felt tiny hands grab at my pant leg that was hanging off to the side………… **no** …………no no …..the bitty steadied themselves on top of my legs before starting their way unsteadily to close to me ……oh god……. The bitty stopped at where the scarred bitty was laying. I peeked my right eye open flinching a bit when I got slightly blinded by his flame. Oh….it was the flame bitty that was stuck with me before. He only had his undershirt on, the rest was gone but he also had one of the hankies drapped over his shoulders. He jumped when he noticed me looking at him.

“wah- oh um…..h-…hi mam…” he said nerviously trying to give a smile.

“hm?....” What does he want? He wrapped the hanky around him avoiding eye contact. .

“i…uh…I wanted to thank you for…..helping us….and…” he looked at me. “and for saving me.” I frowned.

“if you didn’t pick me up the water would have killed me…..i looked outside earlier…..” he paused, both of us listening to the still raging storm that was greatly muffled by the trees around and the walls.  “It’s really bad outside. S….so….thank you……” he gave me a big smile. I stared at him for a bit before closing my eye.

“……..welcomes…..” I mumbled. A peaceful silence settled over us for a moment before I felt a warm hand pat my cold cheek.  

“hmm?.....” my eye peeked open again. He had a upset afraid face.

“Can……can I sleep with you?” he timidly asked.

……

“My hairs wet kid…..”

“But your clothes aren’t…..I can sleep next to smiley.” He responded sitting next to the scarred bitty. Ah…is that what he’s called?.......

……..

……..

……..

……

….

I’m too tired for this…. I closed my eye again.

“Do whatever you want……..” I heard him give a faint sigh of relief before he settled next to the other. I felt his warmth from his flames……at least the other bitty won’t be cold. Once he settled I closed my eyes for the last time. **_Please_** ………..no more interruptions………..

 

 

 

I woke up to a pounding headache, leaking nose, the feeling of wanting to puke, and violent shivers……I stared at the ceiling watching as daybreak light crawled along the ceiling not wanting to move an inch. God I feel terrible! Why?......i heard the bitties converse with each other to the side but I couldn’t concentrate. A blurry warm light came into my field of view. After a moment the image cleared and it was the lil fire bitty again. he had a worried look.  The little bitty turned to the side and called out to someone with a muffled voice. I sighed, which suddenly got me to cough harshly.

Ah geez. I thought as i closed my eyes clearing my throat.

I’m sick aren’t i? god dammit……… guess im sleeping for the day…..what about the bitties though?....... I tried to muster the energy to get up but I couldn’t and the bitty was warm….. I fell asleep again……hope they don’t wreck the house……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 might be delayed. i just barely started to get sick. plus i gotta figure out how to put pictures in here. already got the little fire bitty up.


	6. sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunnys point of view. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i typed this in a awkward way.

Saying that he hated rain was a understatement. Sunny, the name that his papa had given him, was naturally supposed to hate the rain, or snow, or any type of water. He **_is_** made of fire.

That day was as normal as any other if a little bit cloudy. He was conversing with a lil bro bitty, bitties who weren’t given names or had chosen to throw it away, go by their type being distinguished by their quirks and personalities. This lil bro wasn’t too unique but he was his close friend, so he was unique to himself. Currently they were sitting next to each other on a grim covered cardboard box. Both munching on stale bread that lil bro manage to get to before the others. They didn’t eat it all. It’s better to ration food since they’ll never know when they’ll manage to get more. Once they managed to eat enough to stave off the hunger they wrapped the rest in foil since most boxes humans make were way too big for the small scraps they had.  Sunny looked over at his friend as lil bro spoke.

“Looks like rain…” he lazily mumbled looking up at the clouds with his head in his hands. Sunny agreed having already noticed the weather earlier but now he pursed his mouth as he studied them again……were the clouds always that dark?  A sense of dread started to creep up on him. Sunny gripped his clothes at his chest where his soul was as if he could protect it…. sunny flinched a bit when lil bro put a hand on his knee.

“Hey…you ok?” sunny nodded giving a small smile.

“Just a bit worried.” He nodded to the clouds. Lil bro nodded.

“Yeah…..you sure you don’t want any? A raincoat or….” He trailed off as sunny gripped his clothes tighter. No…he didn’t need clothes. Sunny didn’t _want_ new clothes. These were the last thing he had that his papa had given him. Lil bro smiled and tugged at his hoodie.

“You wanna borrow this then?” sunny nodded feeling relieved. The hoodie wasn’t water proof but it at least gave extra protection.

 

 

 

 

Sunny was waiting outside their shelter, lil bro had said that he had a surprise for him but its been a while since he had left. Sunny screamed as an earth shattering boom sounded out and light up the sky.  It was raining…it was raining _hard_!!! The water droplets hurt like acid it was a **_very_** unpleasant surprise. As fast as he could sunny scrambled past the opening of their shelter-which was actually a pretty decent desk, who on earth would throw away such good furniture? Inside was empty all their possessions being in the big tin can that sunny and lil bro barely managed to fit inside. It was so in case it rained, sunny would be protected inside of it and lil bro can stay warm since the metal would heat up from sunnys flame.  

Sunny curled into a ball at the back. Where was lil bro? Where was his friend? The more thunder sounded the more scared he got. He wished his papa was here. On nights like these he’d let sunny curl up to him so he could chase away the fear. A soft voice called out to him. A relieved smile appeared on him when it sounded like lil bros voice. Sunny made to step out of the can to great his friend

“wait sunny!”  He called out making sunny flinched to a stop just a inch from him. Why did he....oh…..oooooooh. a flash of fear gratitude ran through sunny. Lil bro was completely soaked through with water. If lil bro had let sunny hug him then sunny would have gotten really hurt. Sunny sniffed feeling glad that his friend was fine but also realizing that lil bro couldn’t go into their shelter with him. After a thoughtful pause another thunder strike sounded out making sunny flinch. lil bro grinned lazily.

“ill stay out here and keep watch.” He said reassuringly letting him know that he wasn’t going anywhere. Sunny hesitated, but then nodded.

“um….please stay close bye…”he tapped the outside of the can. “I’ll make sure it stays warm for you.” Lil bro nodded not hesitating to sit and lay his back to the tin wall. Sunny has sat at the same spot inside. Both waited a moment, sunny warming up the metal and bro warming himself up from said metal, before sunny spoke. 

“so…um…where did you g-“ another thunder strike and another flinch “go?”

“hm??? Oh, ah about that. Earlier I found this box that was thrown out that had old clothes and cloths so I thought that we could use them for here since they were dry but then it started to rain when I went to get them so by the time I got back they were already soaked.”

“a-ah……” sunny yelped as another thunder stuck. He let out a faint whine.

“you know the thunder cant get yah here….” Lil bro reassured sunny. Sunny hugged his knees to him.

“I know…its just……” at hearing sunnys wavering voice lil bro came up with a distraction.

“hey. Wanna hear another story?” he asked. Sunny paused his sniffling. He liked stories, especially stories that happened to other people.

“y-yes please…” lil bro nodded and started on retelling some amusing stories that had happened to him in the past. They spent their time like this. Lil bro spinning stories, some true some fantasy, and sunny listened intently. The time spent listening to the stories were good. It didn’t make sunnys fear go away but it lessened it. it was when a voice, a _humans_ voice, had called out.

 

 

 

 

“Uh….hello?....” both bitties jolted. Startled that a human would be here in this alley let alone in this disastrous rain.

“Any….any bitties hiding here?” lil bro had stood glaring suspiciously at the distord human figure. Sunny had started to tear up. was this human here to hurt them? Sometimes drunken humans would come to terrorize the bitties. lil bro was one of the ones who would drive them off if smiley wasn’t around. The two of them waited, watching the human warily. “..........hello???” lil bro looked back at sunny who was peeking out from around the cans edge.

“Stay here. Ima check it out.” lil bro whispered and then he blipped away without waiting for sunnys response. Sunny hid in the can again occasionally peeking out to the human who seemed to have been trying to make the bitties come out. Why would anyone go out to a human? Yes, many of them dearly missed the interaction and connection they had with humans who had loved them but they all have experienced firsthand just how cruel humans can get. Sunny jolted when the human suddenly yelled out, he tried to keep is balance as he was peeking out again but lost it and fell causing the can to roll around.

Oh no….

The human had heard. It, **_she_** , had heard and she’s right outside. No no no no.

 In his panic sunny had caused the can to roll around more.

“Hello?” sunny paused. He didn’t want to. He **_really_** really didn’t want to. But his papa had taught him better, taught him manners. And it was rude to ignore people when they know your there. So….even though he didn’t want to……he peeked again seeing that the humans eyes taking up half of the opening.

 

He was scared. **God** he was scared. But instead of the human reaching in with their wet hands they moved to speak. He…well…..he flinched and hid…..but the human was oddly patient…..they repeated their greeting until he stopped flinching and hiding. Sunny unfortunately began to cry when asked if he was alright because honestly….he wasn’t. No bitty would be alright in these situations. Their small, they have no home, their starving and cold and some don’t even have friends let alone someone to give them love.

So he cried. And the human was kind enough to not yell at him while he did so though Mother Nature wasn’t so generous. Sunny jolted with fear as another loud boom shook him. His cries were quieter as if he tried to not let the thunder know where he was so it wouldn’t terrorize him anymore.

“s-so uh…..you…maybe wanna….continue your crying somewhere…not here?” the human asked. That ot sunny to wail again. ‘Somewhere’ would mean to go through the rain and he cant get wet. Water hurts, water _kills_ ….at least it kills him. He had told the human that he couldn’t get wet and after a moment he was startled when the human stuck her hand in. was he wrong in thinking that the human might have actually been decent before? May be even nice? She was going to kill hi-

“my uh…..my hands are wet….but its dry in my sleeve and behind my neck so…..you can crawl through it to get to….my neck……”....

……

What?......

Sunny stared at the human…..is she….really trying to help……can….can he risk it……

Sunny took a step and looked up at her……she didn’t move. Actually, she had the look of someone in full concitration. …….she reslly was trying to keep her wet skin away from him……she kinda looked a bit funny…..slowly but steady, sunny managed to reach the opening of her sleeve, and though he didn’t see any water droplets he did try to step over the edge. Emphasis on _tried_. Somehow he lost his balance and fell in.  Once he had gotten his bearings and climbed up he popped his head out between her locks of hair. He was startled again when she asked for his wellbeing but he was fine. Physically anyways. Though he was sure she didn’t hear him he quietly thanked her.

 

Bro made his appearance when she stood, after checking her soul sunny sagged with relief when he confirmed that she was good. . his friend was fine, sunny shouldn’t had been so scared before. Lil bro had magic so he could have made sure that the human didn’t hurt anyone…… Everyone else came out of hiding, the healthier ones teleported inside the box while the human, with surprisingly gentle hands, picked up the others and put them in her box.

 After everyone confirmed that they were all there, they were all suddenly in another place. Another human was there! Before the female human could react he took the bitties and suddenly they were in the rain again.

 ah! He got left behind! The human seemed to just be upset as he was but assured him that she’ll drop him off the next time they go back. They were going back? That’s good.

 

 

Unfortunately many drop offs happened without him being able to. The other human moved them along too fast. Somehow though, sunny was doing better than before. The female human actually had her head tilted so less rain had a chance to hit him she didn’t seem to be bothered by him staying with her or how tight he gripped her hair, and she was warm. Way warmer than the metal shelter he and lil bro lived in that got freezing cold at night….. During his time with her he was able to see more or less what she was like. She seemed uncomfortable when the others thanked her and didn’t communicate much but though she had a harsh exterior she was kind with her actions……. Just like papa…..

Sunny had stayed quiet until she ran to her first problem. This alley seemed familiar….. He surprised himself when he had called out without thinking. The bitties had finally appeared-……. The twins…. They were in the twin’s territory. Oh…….sunny had hid farther in behind her neck. He…..didnt have a good relationship with the younger one…… its not like he had tried to make him hate sunny but…..actually. in general he seem to hate just about everyone.

 

Finally, he was able to stay with the other bitties when they dropped them off. Though…..he kind of didn’t want to leave her…. She was allot like papa…..maybe she ……needs help?.....maybe sunny could stay with her….but…..the water….. Sunny felt saddened as he realized that he wouldn’t be of much use. Aside from his little to no energy from lack of food, the water level was starting to rise dangerously high. If he fell into it……. a shier ran through him. He trotted off to the other bitties to look for his friend.

 

 

 

It was extremely surprising when on her last run she came back with smiley. Strange….. Smiley has a personal hate for most humans in general…..well…..adult humans anyways…..but seeing that he was passed out sunny could easily conclude that he had used up too much magic and energy and fell asleep to recover.

 

 

Sunny currently had his now dry shirt on, the rest of his clothes were behind him draped over the foot rest of one of the chairs. Still drying. He had wanted to rejoin the human but she was soaking wet so he sat on the edge of the dry bed that the flame bitties had claimed. They weren’t a group but they had to all sit in a dry place. Luckily for him he had found lil bro who was currently the only bitty with them leaning next to him asleep. He didn’t feel alone with his friend here with them and he actually felt a bit happy now that they were at a nice place with food and….. A sense of nostalgia went through him. He was home sick…. The human’s house looked nothing like his papas house but the warm homey environment was the same…..

Sunny sighed…….. he waited for the human to finishes whatever she was doing up stairs.- was she showering??- And he jumped up when she came back down.  He waited for her to finish talking to the male human, said male human had disappeared into thin air- before he worked up the nerve to approach her again. She had smiley with her, that’s good, he was worried when recently he was worsening these days. Sunny had thought that he was close to falling.

When the human had settled sunny trotted up to her, he found that climbing up her baggy pant leg that was leaned down to the floor was his only way up so he climbed again making sure that the blanket he had stayed with him and didn’t fly off. He climbed to the top and made his way across her stomach next to smiley. It startled him when he finally looked up to see her away instead of asleep like he originally thought.

“wah- oh um…..h-…hi mam…” sunny tried to remember is manners and gave a smile. Seeing as she might not have heard any thanks he-were the other bitties loud enough for her to her their thanks over the wind?- that he had said before.

“i…uh…I wanted to thank you for…..helping us….and…. and for saving me.” she frowned looking a bit confused.

“if you didn’t pick me up the water would have killed me…..i looked outside earlier…..” he looked outside again being reminded of the horror that is rain.

“It’s really bad outside. S….so….thank you……” did he give her a proper thank you? His papa didn’t have many people over at the house so sunny didn’t have much experience dealing with humans aside from him.

She closed her eyes saying that he was welcomes?..... Welcomes??? Sunny realized that she was going to sleep. he…..he didn’t want her to yet…..he had a question….. sunny had patted her face until she woke asking if he could sleep with her. He really didn’t like the rain. It still scared him even though he was now inside yet he could still hear the rain ramming into the big house. He didn’t understand how the other flame bitties could stand this horror. Maybe its because he was younger? Sunny had dismissed the human’s warnings about still being wet in some places. At this point sunny would rather take that on over the rain. So he assured her that he would be fine. Once she was convinced he had settled down next to smiley. It took him a while to sleep though. He had laid awake still feeling terrified. But soon, he could hear her heart beat. Oh…… the warmth she radiated combined with the soothing beats eventually lulled him to sleep.

 

In the morning the human had a fever. Oh no….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got sick. why do i always get sick???? (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
> anyways. i couldn't find a way to put in the picture. well i did but i dont have those accounts. i rather put them in my tumblr. um....here but i havent posted any pics of them yet...the page marked important will tell why.:  
> http://awkwardaniknights.tumblr.com/


	7. Suddenly Mexican

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rei is officially Mexican.   
> enough said.
> 
> this is the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. guys.guys guys  
> GUYS.   
> dude.....im screaming right now
> 
>  
> 
> guess what?
> 
>  
> 
> come on guess.....yah ready? 
> 
>  
> 
> boom! my first fanart made by the epic LegSoHotYouFryAnEgg (do ppl put the ao3 name or the tumblr????):
> 
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/143535449851/some-fanart-for-the-fic-smol-but-mighty-on-ao3
> 
> ٩(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)۶  
> when i saw this i squealed man. i SQUEALED. and fangirled a bit. never really thought i'd get fanart. anyways this made my day and i really shouldnt be allowed to get giddy because thats like caffeine for me and ended up making almost two chapters today instead of just doing half of one. this one and the next one.

 Rei woke to noise and faint rain. No there weren’t sudden booming noises or crashes but she woke what would be considered daily life noises. The tv was on, things were being moved around, there was chatter…….daily sounds that would be there if more than one person had lived in this house…….so the bitties were messing with her stuff huh…… as she considered getting up she grew aware of all the little weights on her all over her body and…a blanket?......

Rei opened her eyes and tried to look at herself trying not to move. She was also aware of bitties sleeping in the nicks and crannies around her head and in the crooks of her neck so it was a slow process trying not to jar any of them. God forbid any wake up and cry. Finally she was able to get a glimpse of her current situation.

 Oh…..somehow the bitties managed to haphazardly put one of her couch drapes over her. Did they think that this was a blanket? Well….. She guessed that in other cultures it might have been considered as a blanket…..a weirdly thin blanket….at least its not itchy. And yeah. There were more bitties napping and laying on her. Most had all their clothes back on some patched up some fine. Same could be said about the bitties themselves. A bit of annoyance creeping in when she saw that Sev had managed to get into her colored bandages stockpile but at least they were put into good use in healing the bitties. half of the bitties on her had these poofy blue shaded hoodies that had night themed images on them. all of them seemed to be asleep. The other half on her were a mix of the other bitty types. Those were the ones that were awake. They were sitting and laying on her figure watching what she assumed was the tv that was out of her sights. Rei laid her head down with a huff. Bad idea, it started another coughing fit causing yelps and screams of surprises. Some of the bitties scrambled off as if they didn’t expect her wake up while they were sitting on her while others held on trying not to fall off while her her body gave violent shakes. Once it was over rei cleared her throat and sniffed ignoring the confused mumbles of the night themed bitties waking up.

God. How long did she sleep?  her attention was brought to the a fire bitty looking down at her from the arm res above her head. Ah, its her fire buddy. A “whats up? “slipped through her lips without thinking. The fire bitty held out a thermometer. She frowned. She didn’t need it. she was already quite certain that she was sick.

“nah man. Im good” Rei ignored the thermometer and started to move her hands around picking up any bitties around her and setting them aside so she could sit up. She sniffed as she accessed the chaos that the bitties had probably caused while she was out. Surprisingly it wasn’t that bad. There was a whole group sitting on the rug watching some cartoon show-was that her Danny phantom collection?- others were here and there in groups doing their own thing some talking some drawing- wait, were those her drawing papers?- she ducked as a bitty flew above her head _- **“Jesús Cristo!”**_ some of them had _wings!?!?!?_

Wait- where was the other bitty? The one with the scars? What was his name? Smiles? Did he fall off? She looked around not seeing him around- oh god the bitties managed to get to the second floor! She slightly paled as she saw some sitting on the edges of the walkways. Shiiiiiiiiit. Ok ok. Don’t panic they’ll be fine….maybe…. rei stood up. The fire bitty hopping onto her shoulder beforehand seeming to have abandoned the thermometer. Rei began walking around the house looking at the bitties and checking things out. Some have indeed gotten to the second floor into her room. She had to refrain herself from having a fit when she saw her workspace. They went into her art supplies god damnit. Rei had frozen when she saw the splatters of paint everywhere. Sure she noticed the colored spots on her things here and there around her house, some she had previously made herself so she hadn’t noticed the new additions but the bitties had made her workroom the exact copy of a colorful homicide. How could these little things make such a **_mess_**!? Before she could utter a single peep, rei got herself out of that room already feeling a headache coming up. She continued throughout the whole house making the kitchen her last stop. Every time she entered a new area the bitties froze, as if waiting for her reaction. Not all were actually causing havoc and not all were making messes but all still watched her with at least slight caution. She didn’t really notice though, seeing as she only took quick looks for the purpose of checking things out.

It was no surprise when she found more bitties in her kitchen raiding her food. The fridge was thankfully still closed but the cupboards and pantries were opened. She spotted a few plates shattered on the floor – **_gracias a Dios_** none of them turned on the stove- her snacks were opened each one only partly eaten. Oddly enough though not there were only more or less fifteen bitties that were here. So….not many had eaten? What time was it? noon?  Rei scratched her head to relieve some of her frustration. Ok, first thing first. She pointed at them

“Everybody freeze!” all of them froze having looks of guilt like they were caught red handed – they kinda were- and rei was slightly amused as the situation reminded her of some cop show. The amusement had taken away some of the frustration.

“Ok first of all, get away from the damn glass. Geeze. Ya’ll gunna cut yourselves yah know.” They sighed in relief as she spoke, her voice was horse from sleep and kinda low but she sounded more annoyed than mad and she wasn’t yelling either. rei had moved the bitties away from the cupboard areas so she could sweep up the shards and once she was finished she looked at the few bitties that had stayed instead of wondering off. a quick glance had shown her that is a was nine.

 “so…….did everyone eat?” she awkwardly asked seeing as it was still early. They confirmed that most hadn’t eaten- they had actually been warned by the others not to rummage through the food but the lil delinquents had ignored the warnings. Ok…..so…..she has about what?.....a hundred? Two? A quick glance to the rest of the house told her more or less yeah. How the hell did she rescue that many? Well by halfway of the rescue she _was_ kinda out of it and she never really counted and they were so god damn _tiny_.  Ok so she had about two hundred hungry lil ….monsters stuck in her house

“……what do they even eat?” She had seen them eat sweets and her snacks but she doubted that it was healthy for them….. the little fire bitty  patted her cheek getting their attention. Again, she had forgotten that he was with her. He was a quiet lil bugger wasn’t he?

“oh miss! We can eat anything” he piped up helpfully. How did he-oh. She said her thoughts out loud again. Either way she was sure he didn’t mean **_literally_** anything otherwise her house would have chunks missing. He meant they eat human food….right?

“so……” she opened the fridge finding that it was stocked up on the necessities. Eggs, milk, juice, cheese, the works. Sev must have done that.  Sometimes it’s really hard to tell if hes being helpful or annoying. At this moment rei decided not to punch him like she had originally planned.

“so….. how does……bacon and eggs sound?” the little fire bitty hummed in confirmation. Then he piped up again.

“oh and there are some yandere bitties here too! They need raw meat!” oh yeah. She remembered the night before some of them were eating raw bacon. Rei nodded getting the things she needed out. fire bitties can’t get hurt by flying hot oil right?.....right. she set out on frying the bacon on one pan and making scrambled eggs on another……was this enough?....exactly how much did she need to feed all of them?.... well she “could always make more but…….dont they need something more….balanced?.... do I have fruit?.....no…..maybe?......kinda wish I planted fruit trees but……what about…..” she looked around again seeing if sev had left anything plant like to eat cause a balanced diet needs plant right? Well at least the food pyramid had said so…..she frowned seeing no fruit. Hm….rei opened the fridge digging around and low and behold. There was a packet of baby carrots and cherry tomatoes. It’s not fruit but it’s a plant so good enough- “oh crap the eggs!!!” rei rushed to the pans again - pausing to check on the fire bitty since he cried out from almost falling- and the eggs were ok…..so was the bacon. Thank god she cooked with low heat otherwise the food would have burned.

Ok food was done. How was she gonna give the food to them?.....oh right… plates. But what about cups?...... regular cups were too big for them to drink from……rei couldn’t think of any way to give them something to drink. She did have the juice and milk but they were in gallons not packets…..crap how **_was_** she going to do this?  

“yo lil fire dude”

“sunny” the fire bitty piped up.

“what?”

“my names sunny mam” the bitty explained. So he had a name?

“oh….we’ll sunny. Can you guys handle drinking from these” rei held up a coffee cup, they type that were low but wide, like in cafes. - Crap, all she had was glass and ceramic – sunny nodded. As they talked, rei set out to serve the food onto plates.

“yes. Many of us had practice with these from when we still had owners.”

“Ah…..right…. do fire bitties drink?” please don’t tell me that you guys drink gasoline or something bizzar like that. Sunny nodded again.

“Yes we do but were very careful with how we drink things. Usually owners eventually give us baby stuff like sippy cups or bottles so we don’t worry about spilling liquid on ourselves.” As he talked rei listened taking notice that he was using big words.”

“were you schooled before sunny?” sunny blinked.

“Pardon mam?” she chuckled. He kinda sounded old fashioned and he definitely was using manners of a sort.

“like….did yah….have to learn things…” sunny nodded so fast that his whole body bounced.

“oh yes! Papa taught me many things!” papa? So he **_did_** have a owner before?

“where is he now?” before she could stop herself the question slipped out. sunny froze, his voice coming out unsteady.

“i…..i don’t know….he’s missing……” missing? How does a person just go missing? Rei decided not to push the little bitty anymore. She had arranged for three types of plates – excluding the plate to the side piled with the raw bacon. One type of plate had scrambled eggs, another had the cooked bacon, and the last type had a mixed of the carrot and cherry tomatoes. Should she have added in lettuce? Did she even have any? No, she didn’t. so she didn’t really have all necessities then. Well screw the lettuce.

She started to bring the plates to the kitchen deciding to put them on the floor for easy reach. After she had set the first plate down the bitties immediately started to gather around them like they were starv- oh right, they were. She set to quickly setting down the rest from the kitchen before filling coffee cups with milk deciding to not serve the juice since most of the bitties were skellies. Bones needed calcium and milk had that so milk it is.

Rei sighed when she finished serving everything. Now that she wasn’t tired she got a good look at them as she sat on the now empty couch. Ah, so each type had a dress code of sorts…..maybe? We’ll each one certainly had their own personalities that’s for sure. Most were childlike in a way but each one was different as well. They each had their own reactions to each other and the food. And each one had slightly different style even though they were still categorized in a way. 

Each bitty stuffed their faced with the food using their hands and they had leaned over the rims of the cups not actually lapping the milk like she had originally guessed but rather putting their whole mouths in drinking it up.

She looked out a window. It was still raining hard but al least there weren’t constant thunder strike like last night….

………last night……

if her body wasn’t aching and her fever still raging and had little skellies all over her house she would have thought last night as some sort of crazy dream.

God. What was she going to do now? Sev was gone to who knows where. He probably was too lazy to return and help her “

 

…..did he ever mentioned a plan???” …..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still squealing. 
> 
> hope im not weirding people out. dont really get much experiance with ppl....well....people who are normal anyways. 
> 
> and nice people are also poping into my tumblr telling me they like my story so far and it just makes my day man that they go that extra step to say that they like it.


	8. fussy patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitties are fussy.  
> that is all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reis thoughts are REALLY jumbled in this chapters so its going to give many headaches to people who like........order. this chaos has been done on purpose.  
> for what reason?  
> i dont really know.  
> it just happened. (✿☉｡☉)

Movements by the beds caught her attention. Some bitties were bringing food back there. Oh fuck. They better not be storing food like-oh. They were bringing food to the other bitties. Why weren’t they…… rei got up and made her way over there sitting on her bum as she looked the bitties over. 

Oh….. **_oh_ ** …..they were sick…… there were sick bitties in the dog beds all huddled into separate bundles of hank- _ blankets _ . “So bitties get sick? I thought they either lived or died……huh. Should have known though considering- oh crap I forgot about smiles!........ Well he not here though……” dude freaken disappeared but she figured that he was still around….maybe…… rei flinched as she felt a bite on her hand. Wha-? Oh. It’s the asshole. He was currently glaring up at her a cherry tomatoes under one arm. Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to bite the hand that feeds you? you lil-

“ **_Move_ ** .” He growled. Rei blinked. She looked at the bed to her side. Ah. The crybaby was there. Lil thing was coughing his lungs out…..well if he had any anyways. Rei felt another harsher bite.

“ ** _Madre de Dios_** kid! That  **_stings_ ** ! Here yah brat.” She picked him by the hood receiving many curses before she set him down next to his look alike. He glared at her murderously for a moment before moving his attention to the crybaby. She observed the two a bit. The jerk was trying to coax the other to eat the tomato but he refused giving out whines of protest and threw out weak uncoordinated hits, partly from his fever and partly because half of his face was half covered by a band aid over his wound. His coughing wouldn’t let up…….. After looking around I noticed most of the other sick bitties going through the same thing.  **_Geeze_ ** . “Feel kinda bad for them…..” rei actually didn’t keep much medicine herself since she hated the stuff so she doubted- oh wait. Sev mentioned something about cough syrup right? Rei stood. She didn’t remember exactly where but it was upstairs right? She headed for the stairs.

“No….No…. **_No_ ** ….where is it? It’s gotta be somewhere…..” rei had checked most of her rooms by now even-  _ shivers _ \- the now paint splattered work room. But the cough syrup wasn’t anywhere…..maybe it was on the first floor?...... just as she was about to go down stairs again she suddenly remember her room. Oh yeah! It’s by the bed right? She sped walked to her room where she found a plastic bag. Inside was a cough syrup bottle with a note-  _ “heya! Left yah some medicine. Drink it or ill shove it down your throat. Love Sev” _ ah. It was originally for her. Blegh. Berry flavor. It never tastes what it claims to taste like. And there was a…..small note book???? Inside were titles and phone numbers. Oh right. She was supposed to call those for some reason…. Rei shoved the notebook into her back pocket, grabbed the bottle, and headed out. oh wait…how was she going to…- ah she had unused eye droppers! Rei made a quick stop by the bathroom ripping open a few from their plastic packaging before finally going back down and sitting by the beds again on the floor

ok ……so…..should she just…..hm….but what if…..rei hesitantly lifted her hand catching the attention of the other bitties especially the jerk since she was aiming for his friend. He did another defensive stance growling at her.  **_Daring_ ** her to come any closer to his brother.

He was ignored though as she reached over him and scooped up the crybaby. Crybaby gave out a startled squeak from suddenly being picked up but aside from that he didn’t seem to notice her being too focused on the pain in his chest. Rei stared at him ignoring the asshole making his way to her and being intersected by sunny who started to murmur something and the stares of the other bitties. The lil crybaby’s chest was glowing? No. not gonna question it.

She got to work opening the bottle and filling a eye dropper with the awful medicine with one hand since she was cradling the bitty with the other. When she put the tip to his mouth she got the same reaction that he did to the tomatoe…….fuck…..she couldn’t really  _ shove _ the tube into his mouth and squirt the medicine in. she had tried that with a baby crow she once found. It choked and died. So……how…… rei tried again but he refused starting to sob.

“n-*cough cough-nooooo!” he was waving his arms around batting at the eyedropper.

“Stop it yah lil shi-…..just drink it already…. **fuck** ….hold still…” he wasn’t having it. Well alrighty then. That’s the way yah want it then… she waited for him to cry out again before letting a few drops fall in. he choked. “FUCK IS HE-“he swallowed and spluttered but ended up gasping in air before letting out one of his infamous banshee wails. –oh…yeah hes fine. If he was still crying then she didn’t choke him to death. “ **_Christo_ ** man don’t scare me like that. “  She fed him a couple of drops more before setting him down. The jerk immediately went to him not seeming to be bothered being pulled down by the others sudden koala hug.

Rei watched in silence and waited. The crybaby still cried but he wasn’t interrupted by any more coughs and eventually, after a minute or two it died down to whimpers. Oh? Rei took a look at the label again. It was the night time cough syrup. “well…..” she though as she continued to watch- he needed the sleep anyways. Sleep helps when you’re sick right? After a few more minutes of whimpering he started to nod off eventually giving out a sigh and snuggling to his friend letting out quiet wheezes.

“Well he’s gonna be out for a while. Ok then.” Rei looked for the next sick bitty already forgetting about the two trouble makers. “onto the next one” it took a while to get them all but eventually she managed. Not all of them gave her a hard time. Some took the medicine with no complaints, others made faces. Unfortunately some of them were the aggressive types so her hands got scratched and bitten pretty hard. With the deed done she made to stand to find bandages but fell on her butt when she got startled. –

“HOLY SHIT!” all the bitties- well most of them- had all huddled around and watched her as she treated the sick ones. Most of them scrambled away when she yelled.

“Fuck man….” She noticed that she tipped over the medicine bottle. “Damn….” Rei took towels from the kitchen before returning and cleaning up the mess making sure to close the bottle this time.

“heh.” Eh? She looked up oh. There he was. Smiles was watching her from above sitting at the edge of the walkway. He actually had light in his eyes and his smile wasn’t strained.  Huh….aside from the scars he looked…..normal?

“There yah are smiles.” When she said that his gaze faded into that creepy dead look he had before. Nope……not gonna question it…… they stared at each other for a bit before rei spoke up again.

“so……yah gonna make me chase yah again or nah? Because I haven’t seen you eat yet bud…. ” he just stared.

“I’ll take that as a nah.” She climbed up the stairs and walked across to where he was.  Smiles looked up at her. God that smile was very uncomfortable. She kneeled by him. He stared at him for a bit before moving to grab him but he blipped away.

“Oh come on. “she whined before looking around for him. This time she had to walk around instead of running because of the bitties running around her home again now that they were done with eating. After a long while smiles had stopped teleporting seeming to have grown tired again. Rei hesitated before quickly scooping him up.

“Got yah! Yah lil bugger.” she grumbled. During the chase she had ended up in one of the side rooms on the first floor. as she made her way to the kitchen she piled the plates and cups into a stack and held them with one hand as she held smiles in the other. Once in the kitchen she dumped them into the sink planning to possibly wash them later on seeing as she didn’t own a dishwasher.

“ok lil man.” she huffed tired from the exercise and still being sick. The whole time she had let out little coughs and sniffles here and there. “What ‘cha wanna eat?” he just gave her that unsettling grin. By now rei just came to the conclusion that it was his neutral look and that the normal smile he had before was sadly a illusion.

“still giving me the silent treatment ey?” she mumbled looking through the fridge again. she didn’t feel like cooking again. thankfully the previous amount she had made was enough for the bitties but…..what else could she make? All the carrots and cherry tomatoes were already eaten and she only had herbs in her window garden……

“heh….” She blinked as she looked down. The lil guy was staring at a ketchup bottle.

……really?........

“……no. that’s not healthy yah twerp.” He stayed silent still staring at the ketchup with so much intensity.

“no…… **_NO_ ** ………no im not giving yah ketchup. That’s too much salt man. “Smiles wasn’t actually talking to her but his insistent stare to the ketchup was enough to let her know that he  **_really_ ** wanted it. But she wasn’t having it. “This dude was too sick for junk food…..would he even bother eating?........... Maybe not……what about milk? Yeah”……. he definitely needed it.she thought being reminded on how his bones looked so weak. rei got out another unused eye dropper and poured some milk into it. she couldn’t really just tip it for him to drink since he might refuse like some of the others-especially when she just denied him what he wanted- but if she had to she was gonna force feed if she damned have to. Just like she expected, he refused the milk turning his head sharply to the side.

“….seriously?” she moved the end to where his mouth was only for him turn the other way. “oh madre de Dios. Not another one….”he kept this up a few more times until she got fed up.

“if you don’t start drinking ill really shove this in yah mouth and it won’t be pretty.” She grumbled. It was a bluff, she still kept that poor baby crow in mind. Smiles didn’t respond but after a moment he turned to her and opened his mouth. huh....fangs.....After the first gulp he suddenly showed extreme interest in the milk seeming to have forgotten the ketchup.

“Yeah, hunger will do that to yah bud.”  She chuckled as he quickly finished the milk that was inside. She refilled it and this time he showed no resistance in drinking it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm.....i had end notes in mind but i forgot them the moment i clicked the end note box
> 
> wait! i remember now! ok so someone mentioned something about the grammar and i think i know what they mean! sometimes when i write a chapter in someones point of view i try to use their accents and slang like i tried to make sunnys pov neat with good grammar and then since the rest of the story is usually in reis pov so its full of her slang. 
> 
> some examples are:  
> "going to" end up being "gonna"  
> "yeah" or "you" ends up being "yah"
> 
> of course Microsoft isn't perfect so there are a few unintentional errors.  
> hm....i should mention this in the story notes and tag.....maybe...... i should also maybe tone it down with the slang as well....probally to where it only appears when she talks.....hmmmm.....
> 
> im also thinking of maybe putting these in schedule instead of just posting them randomly so people can know when to expect them to be posted. what do you guys think? if they are scheduled ill try to make them longer


	9. going home and the black market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bitties finally get to go home now :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for the advice guys! ill try to heed them for future chapters!

After the third refill rei remembered the notebook. She took it out of her pocket and eyed it while still feeding smiles.

……..she should really see what these numbers were for. So, juggling between feeding the bitty in her arm and putting the phone between her shoulder and ear, she got to dial the first number. As the dialing tone rang she briefly wondered what would be on the other side. The numbers were definitely left behind for the bitties wellbeing…..or maybe the numbers were a clue to what to do with them…… the phone was picked up.

“Mama Crys Bitty Adoption Center how may I help you?” ……

…….. Well what do yah know………

“Hello?”

“Oh! Yeah. Um….i….kinda have a dilemma…..and I was wondering if you take back bitties?...”

“Oh you’re returning a bitty? It’s very sad that it didn’t work out but thank you for returning them! Most people just leave them those poor babies….” Rei gave out a nervous awkward laugh.

“So when will you bring them in?” the lady asked. 

“Uh……yeah…..um…..it’s kinda hard to bring all of them in….” she glanced outside “what with the rain……”

“Rain? Oh yes! The storm. Were lucky that it didn’t come flooding to our state but this means that you’re in the one next to use with the floods right?”

“Ah….yeah…” she mumbled awkwardly as she refilled the eyedropper again.

“Well we can send someone over to pick them up. How many of the little sweeties do you have?” Rei hesitated…

“Um……about……two…..maybe three hundred” I heard her do a spit take.

“three-thr-three **_HUNDRED_**!? **_HOW_**?” she yelled in disbelief. I let out a cough that I was holding in and sniffed.

“i…uh….i kinda did something stupid……”

“Like what?” she asked suspiciously. rei felt kind of annoyed. Did she think that I went and did something stupid?

“geeze lady. Don’t jump to conclusion. I just ran around the whole night grabbing them from the ally’s.”

“WHAT?” ok. Maybe I should have lied…..

“Um…”

“waitwaitwait! Ok so you just ran around in the middle of a flooding storm and just….grabbed them?” I gave a hum of confirmation.

“I can’t tell if you’re stupid or a saint” she said sounding amused.

“I’m definitely stupid on that account. But most of them were already waiting for me in little groups so it made it easier. Still don’t know how they knew though.” The lady chuckled.

“Ok so…you said maybe three hundred?... well…..i don’t think all of them came from this adoption center miss….”

“Rei. Just rei.” 

“Ah. Miss Rei.  Yeah. I’m sure not all of them came from here. Maybe I can see if I can gather the numbers of the others…..” she mumbled. Rei glanced at the number filled notebook.

“Uh…..sure…..” maybe she could give her some numbers she didn’t already have. Once a few more numbers were added they moved on to arranging for someone to come and pick up the bitties that were from that particular adoption center. Apparently, bitties had magical id signals that showed where they had come from.  Said person was going to pick them up later today. 

Once that was done. Rei sighed. She sat leaning back onto one of the chairs in the kitchen. Halfway through the call smiles had refused any more milk seeming to have had his fill…. She looked at him. He was curled up to her with some of her shirt fisted into his hands seeming to be aslee- oh. One of his eyes peeked open. The light of his eye showing. He looked at her drowsily.

“Oh sure. Get comfy why don’t yah?” she sarcastically murmured teasing him a bit since half of the time he seems to hate her enough to keep running away only letting her grab him when he’s exhausted himself. He stared for a moment before closing his eyes and nuzzling his face to her shirt again. He let out a quiet sigh before starting to snore. What was with bitties and sleeping on her?  It’s weird since children usually were afraid of her due to -what her friend’s call- her “angry voice”. Adults weren’t no different either. No they didn’t cower in fear of her but they did see her as rude and some other things not worth mentioning. She watched him sleep for a bit….

“……..whatever” she rubbed her face for a moment before looking at the note book. ……..

“Ok…..one down a whole lot of headaches more to go….” She grabbed the phone again.

“Better now than ever.” She started pressing numbers.

 

 

 

It took four hours.

Four.

_Long_.

**_Painful_**.

Hours.

As she talked she had somehow migrated from the kitchen to her drastically quiet bedroom. It seemed that the bitties somehow found it in themselves to at least leave that room in peace. Rei had laid down on her bed for most of the calls forgetting about the bitty still sleeping in her arms only remembering once the last call finished. She sighed letting her head flop back into her pillow bringing the scribbled filled notebook to lay on her face to block out any light.

Rei enjoys the peaceful quietness in her room. She was tired. This being partly the fault of her fever, but also she had pushed herself way more than what she was currently used to.

And then there was a crashing noise and yells of panic. The bitties must have broken something again. a moment of silence passed before they started to scream and cry.

“ai……por qué yo dios? por qué yo…….” (Why god? Why me?) Rei whined. She took a moment before holding smiles to her again and walking off. She looked over the rail taking care to not accidently nudge off the bitties that were sitting on the edge.

 One of the hard ceramic figurines that was previously on one of the shelves was now on the floor in pieces. “aww man…not lil momo…” she quietly whined to herself feeling  slight grief over the loss of one of her favorite figurines. A group of bitties were gathered around it crying and screaming. She grew confused. Why are they panicking now and not when they had first started to break things? She decided to observe them their voice being hard to distinguish from each other.

“Medic! Medic! We need a medic!!” one screamed

“Who pushed her!?” another yelled.

“ohmanohmanohmanoh-“ one panicked.

“shes dead! Shes dead!!! Shes squished and **_DEAD_**!!!!”

“Look just stay calm everyone!” this one was in hysterics.

“oh no. The lady’s going to hate uuuuss!!!!” and this one started to cry.

 

rei chuckled figuring out what happened. One of the bitties must have accidently knocked the figurine down and the rest must have thought that it was a living new type of bitty that they accidently killed.  She watched them panic for a bit more letting herself get to the first floor before calling their attention.

“god damnit guys.” All of them flinched looking up at her with a variety of emotions. “Why yall crying? It’s just a toy” she told them letting out a laugh. The bitties blinked at her for a moment then the room was suddenly filled with sighs of relief. She could still see some of the bitties have guilty looks but she ignored them.

“Ok. Now that were passed that drama, I got good news for you guys.” The bitties perked up at this.

“Really soon your all going to be able to go back to your adoption centers. Back to the head mamas or whatever their called.” They stared at her for a moment in disbelief. Then suddenly the whole house was filled with yells of happiness. Well ok then. Rei chuckled. Without really thinking about it she was rubbing the back of the head of the bitty in her arms. She let them cheer for a bit before speaking up again seeming to catch a bit of their happy mood.

“heh…..alright then. I was told earlier that you guys knew where you came from right?” at this many bitties had raised their hands hopping about.

“oh!oh! were from mama cry!!!”

“were from miss ammazolie!”

“hamecave Right here!!!”

“oh!  Were from-“

 “yeah yeah. Just get into your groups and be ready to leave. All of them are sending people to get yah.” They cheered again this time they started to scurry around starting to form small crowds. It was quite amazing. Rei chuckled. Looks like the bitties really missed their home. She looked down at smiles. He was still snoring away.

“who do you belong to kiddo?” she asked out loud. Rei jolted when sunny spoke up next to her sitting on a shelf.

“He belongs to mama cry miss.”

“Holy sh- sunny! Dios mío. Uh….god….” rei huffed. Sunny looked confused.

“Um…..” rei sighed.

“Nothing…” she coughed. “so smiles from mama cry?” sunny nodded

“He’s a sansy. One of the oldest types of bitties.” rei blinked making sunny explain farther.

“The first bitties were the sansy and papy were the first to be made. They’re the only bitties that were made without any modifications.” She raised a eyebrow.

“Ah…..so their…..basically mini clones?” she asked feeling an unpleasant shiver run up her spin. Cloning dead people. Augh, bad joojoo. Sunny nodded not noticing her discomfort.

“Yes. In a way…”

“Are you uh…..modified or…” sunny nodded.

“Im modified from a monster called grillby.” He confirmed.

“ah….” She mumbled not knowing how to respond. It was….hard to remember that they were made artificially in labs when they were so….emotional? so….alive?

The bell rang. Oh. That must be one of the people picking up the bitties. rei walked to the door. After peeking through the eyehole she opened it only to have a edgy bunny lady throw herself to rei giving her a bone crushing hug.

“OH MY GOD! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-“ rei had had to turn her shoulder a bit so smiles was out of the way and wouldn’t have been bothered from the sudden crushing hug. Though judging by the sudden jolt he must have woken up by the yelling and sudden moveing.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING MY BITTIES!!” she took a moment to compose herself trying to stop her crying.

“oh…*sniff* sorry….its just… ive been so worried about them!....ive noticed some owners coming back for new bitties without their previously adopted ones. When I questioned them, they denied ever adopting them even when I showed them their papers! And ive been trying to gather them but it’s hard to track them all!” seriously? Then rei must have been extremely lucky.

“Um…..uhuh…” she said not knowing how to respond again.

“well anyways.” Mama cry sniffed. “thank you so much! How can I ever thank you?”

“By letting me go?” rei awkwardly asked in a small voice feeling uncomfortable by the contact.

“Oh! Yes! Sorry” she let go finally seeing smiles. She gasped sudden sadness covering her features at the sight of the scarred bitty. She held out her hands.

“May I?” she asked quietly. I blinked. Sunny had said that smiles had come from mama cry so… she carefully handed smiles over. He actually willingly went to her holding his arms up for her to carry him. Rei had stuffed her hands to her sweat pants pockets watching their interactions. Smiles had the lights of his eyes back and his grin seemed more genuine and relaxed. Mama cry cooed as she held him swaying a bit as she checked him over.

“Huh…..cute” she mumbled letting them into the house. The biggest group of bitties had immediately ran to her when they say her enter. The sight of her bitties being cared for and having a warm place to stay brought tears to her eyes. She kneeled down and started to give affection to them.  The bitties were hopping around giving yells of happiness. God damn. Rei wasn’t used to so much cuteness. This was going to give her diabetes…

After a while mama cry and the bitties had calmed down and she started to gather them into big roomy carriers.  Rei had helped her bring them to her van where her other coworkers were waiting. The bitties cheered again when they recognized the helpers seeming to have had been good friends with them.  Rei noticed sunny in the bunch.

“Oh. You’re in this group?” sunny had flinched and turned around having to not have noticed her behind him.

“Oh! Yes mam! Um…” she fiddled with his sleeves. He looked up at her and went to say something but then seemed to have thought better.

“Can i?.....no…um…..so….are you going to….have you…..do you um….hate bitties?” Rei raised her brows

“No. not really. But I don’t think it be a good idea for me to adopt any. Im not excactly…..caretaker material…..id probably end up hurting them……why do you ask?” sunny hid his face in his sleeves.

“Oh! Um….n-nothing!” she frowned confused.

“Well….ok then……”

 A few more carriers later she felt a prick on one of her fingers. Rei jolted almost dropping the carrier. She looked down to see the jerk peeking at her through one of the windows wiping his mouth clean.

“Oh, it’s you, you lil-…….where’s your friend?” she had cut herself off from cursing at him. He grinned at her ticked look before pulling his other back with him into view. The crybaby had flinched at the sudden move seeming to have wanting to cry but he paused when he saw her. Rei blinked. The bandage was still there, “good, otherwise it his wound would have gotten worse.”  The crybaby gave her a shy wave. Rei nodded.

“You two in this group too?” they nodded.

“Ah…. Well then……hope you two get a good owner then….” They stared at her as she set them along to the helpers and continued on with the last of the carriers.

Once the last of the bitties from her group were on board mama cry had hugged her again giving her thanks before driving off. Rei had glance at smiles who was back to laying on mama cry who was sitting in the passenger seat. He was now looking up at her through the window the lights of his eyes visible again. a small sleepy smile  showing. He stared at her for a moment giving out a small laugh and snuggling to mama cry going back to sleep.

After mama cry gave Rei her private number, Rei watched the van grow smaller until it was gone. She rushed inside already soaked from the rain that was pouring.  Inside there was considerably less bitties most of them having to have come from mama cry. She looked them over. They seemed to have been fine for the moment. Rei passed out the snacks that had already been open from previous bitties. Once they had snacks she sat on the sofa and waited for the rest to be picked up while they watched t.v.

                                                                      

As the day went on more people had come up to her home picking up groups of bitties. How in the world they managed to get to her house in this harsh storm? Guess shell never know.

 

The last pick up was…interesting.

 

Rei had opened her door after hearing quick knocking only to see nothing.

“eh?....” she looked around.

“psst….” Rei blinked. There was…..a small woman wearing dark clothing, sunglasses, and a sort of cat eared hat…..hiding in the bushes…..

“Um…..hi?” the small lady rushed passed her legs into the house.

“Well then, come in wont you?” she said sarcastically. Rei went back inside to see the small lady on the floor the last of the bitties piled onto her tiny form. She was laughing.

“uh…” oh she was just grand with words today wasn’t she?  The tiny lady hopped up holding out her hand up to Rei.

“heyah! Thanks for finding my bitties!” she shook Reis hand vigorously.

“Uh…. Sure…” she mumbled. “um….can I ask why you were…” she hopped.

“oh! Well I have to!” she put a fist to her hip and wagged a finger to Rei. “can let the cops see me yah know?” Rei blinked. She’s a shifty character for sure… Rei snorted

“wut? You part of the black market or something and can’t let the po-po get yah?” she joked but her chuckle soon died down when the little lady looked up at her first with surprise then a grin, her eyes serious.

“Wait…….your…..” the little lady gave a terrifying grin.

“Well the law doesn’t allow such dangerous bitties get to the public commercially yah know. Where else am I supposed to have my bitties get adopted?”

Rei gapped at the tiny lady. “There’s a black market for bitties!?” the lady laughed. Giving her lower back a few good nature smacks.

“Of course there is! There’s a black market for EVERYTHING miss….uh…what was your name again?”

“Oh. Rei miss….” The little lady hopped again.

_“_ Ammazolie.” Ah.

“Well uh….hi?” ammazolie laughed at Reis awkward response.

“All right. All right. Ill get out of your hair now.” Ammazolie gave another pat before gathering he bitties.

“Whelp. Im off!” she turned to leave but paused turning her head back.

“Oh….and if you ever tell anyone I was here…” that terrifying grin came back.

**_“You’ll be dead before yah know It.”_** and she slammed the door shut right when thunder sounded out.

 

Rei was left in her house.....alone…….was it always this deathly silent?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt the end!  
> (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


	10. the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the twins point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude....DUDE... just what the heck are yah doing to me? im squealing too dang much over these. 
> 
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/143793626551/some-more-fanart-for-the-ao3-story-smol-but-mighty
> 
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/143853663596/even-more-fanart-for-smol-but-mighty-honestly-its
> 
> THIS IS TOO FREAKEN CUTE MAN! ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ I LOVE THEM!  
> thank you so much for the fanart mr. (miss?) LegSoHotYouFryAnEgg (letsallbecalmchaps?).  
> *bows*

They weren’t really brothers, unless DNA counts. But then that would make most bitties their brothers. The twins were close though. So close that they had **claimed** the title of “twins”. That they would consider each other as family. It was surprising though, an edgy and runt were so much polar opposites that they had a natural hate for each other…..

 

Cry- a nickname he had gotten from his brother for crying so much- sobbed as his brother looked at his wound again while holding his chin.

“Shit bro, it looks even worse than yesterday. Didn’t I tell you to rest?” he growled. Cry flinched. Not because of his brother, no, never this cool brother, but from the aggressive sound. His brother, edgy since he hasn’t chosen a nickname, ignored the flinch seeing as it was the norm for cry. Cry stuttered at he answered.

“y-yes but I couldn’t sl-…sleep” he sniffled. Edgy growled letting him go. He wasn’t mad at cry. He was angry at himself. He should have crushed that kid when he had had the chance. Cry held his brothers hand knowing where his train of thought was going.

“It’s not your fault edgy….i….i wasn’t p-paying attention” a few tears slipped and he sniffed again. Edgy grimaced.

 

 

A few weeks ago cry had begged edgy to take him to the park. They both had never been to one before and cry had seemed down more than usual for the last few days. The idea had seemed fine during that time so they went.  They had went at the early morning on a weekday teleporting here and there and occasionally running about.

When they had made it there cry was basically shaking with nervous excitement.  Somehow they managed to find the playground. Edgy let cry soak it in before letting him decide what to do.  

Cry stared at the giant construction for a moment before timidly looking at his brother. Edgy took that as his que. He took crys hand and they both blipped to the top of one of the slides. Cry shook having tears in his eyes but he didn’t protest so edgy took that as permission to push off. Together, they started to slide down it giving delighted-and slightly terrified-screams. That’s how they spend the next few hours. Cry would take his time on deciding which contraption had seemed the least scary at that moment and edgy would take him there to play. They had went to most of the play areas. They ran across the thick bridge, they played on the see-saw, they went on the tire swing, and they went on the rest of the other slides…

…..…he swore it was just a moment-just a single moment of distraction…..

At that time it was noon, he had spotted the ice cream man and he briefly wondered if he could steal some for his brother and him. The day had ended up pretty nice and cry had seemed to have loosened up quite allot. Edgy had even manage to get a laugh or two out of him. So ice cream would have been the icing on the cake to this great day. Edgy was abruptly brought out of his thoughts as he heard his brother’s sudden scream. Panic surged through him as he turned only to find his brother gone from his side……..

 

He didn’t mean to wonder off……

Edgy was waiting for him to pick the next thing to play with. Cry didn’t know what else to pick. He had wanted to play with some of the things they had already played with but he also wanted to try play with everything at least once before that. He stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them as he thought. A habit he had seemed to develop a while back.

**Just hurry up your wasting his time.**

_But I need to pick the right one first._

**What if he doesn’t like what you choose? What if he hates it?**

_Oh no. I don’t want him to hate me. What if I get him a present to say sorry?_

**What if he hates that then?**

He was working himself up for nothing. Cry knew that edgy didn’t mind his tendency to be indecisive on things. But he couldn’t help himself if his anxiety decided to show up. Silent tears were spilling as he fought with his negative thoughts. He had to pick the next thing to play with. Edgy had told him that this day was for them to have fun and cry **wasn’t** going to choose the wrong choice. He _couldn’t_. It was then that something colorful caught the corner of his eye.

“h-huh?” there, at the edge of the playground, was a batch of delicate pastel flowers. His dilemma forgotten, cry stumbled down the playground stairs wanting to get to the flowers. They were pretty, he wanted them. It’s been so long since they had anything nice and maybe the flowers would make everybody back at the base happier including his little brother edgy. Cry stumbled across the uneven gravel of the playground. Though his type had magic, runts were the weakest of all bitties so their magic was practically none existent. He couldn’t teleport or use magic to defend himself. Cry was almost there, almost to those pretty flowers at the edge of the playground.

 But he never made it.

 Cry was suddenly jerked painfully up being grabbed by chubby hands. A toddler had him. And they were squeezing him.  Cry panicked, he thought the playground was empty. Weren’t human children supposed to be away at this time? He sobbed as the pressure started to hurt and the toddler started to shake him seeming to be curious about its new moving toy. Cry tried to get away. He twisted and turned but he couldn’t get loose. The toddler regarded him for a moment, then proceeded to put him in his mouth. At the sight of a gaping dark maul coming at him, cry had just enough time to scream before he was shoved inside……

 

Edgy was FURIOUS. He had taken a quick look for his brother only to find him half shoved into an annoying brat’s mouth. In a split second he popped up in front of it and summoned a tiny gaster blaster. He didn’t hesitate to fire it at the toddler but he missed. The ray shot out to the side of the kids head causing it to pull cry out and scream.  It fearfully threw cry and stumbled away towards its parents who were frantically running to grab their bay from the little terrors. Edgy ran to cry who was slumped on the ground, grabbed him, and teleported away…..

 

Over the weeks edgy had kept cry hidden in their room of their makeshift shelter. The outside was cardboard but over the time they had lived there they and the other bitties that had become edgys followers, had added in plastics, sheets, and other thingamabobs to both make it livable and safe.

Cry had been in so much pain those first few weeks. The fall had badly crushed the left side of his face. Edgy and their bitty companions had tried their best but there was only so much magic they could spare in healing. Half of crys face was covered in stomach turning uneven bloody cracks but at least they managed to save his life. After that edgy had made his brother rest and sleep all the time. He gave cry his portion of food whenever the little runt wasn’t looking and used his healing magic whenever he could. Edgy was worried, a adopted bitty would have healed by now since their adopters love would have given their soul extra strength. But since both he and cry didn’t have caretakers they heal at slower rates. And that was the problem. With a wound that bad, if cry didn’t get any help then he could have possibly been dusted. Even if he was walking about and crying as usual the cracks haven’t sealed yet and they were starting to get dull along the edges. No matter how much cry ate or slept, it never seemed to be enough. The wound wasn’t as bad as the beginning but crys overall health was depleting.  He didn’t say it out loud but edgy was starting to lose hope that his brother would get better.

It wasn’t until that storm that edgy had started to gain his hope back. Though it wasn’t an angle that came to save them. Edgy was at the top of their shelter to check out the water damage. The smiling trash bag had come sometime when the storm had started to get bad. Edgy hated him. But his older brother liked him…..somehow….. As always smiley didn’t speak. But he had the recorder he sometimes carried around with him slung over his shoulder. Cry gave a shaky smile at his acquaintance smiley. The trash bag stared at them for a moment before swinging the recorder to his front. He pressed play…..

 

 

 It was……a shock really….. Humans…..humans are selfish… _awful_ beings. They would do many things for their own selfish desires. But no sane human would go out into a storm like this. They valued their lives far too much. But this lady….she was fucking _nuts_ for being out here. Once the recording of her yelling was done, smiley swung the recorder to his back and without another word, he teleported away to replay the recording to the next batch of bitties in the next ally.

The twins had stayed silent, both them and the other bitties behind them were silent for a bit thinking about the mysterious crazy lady that had come to “save” the bitties. Cry was clinging to his brother looking up at him with teary eyes.

“Do you think it’s true? Is a human coming to get us?” he asked edgy. Edgy didn’t know what to say, it was sudden, too sudden. How was he supposed to react to this? What were they going to do? There was a random human running around and grabbing bitties. They didn’t know if she was to be trusted.

 Said lady soon teleported (?) into their territory. She was a pale, extremely sleep deprived looking, scarred, cranky lady.  Cry was scared, she was scarier than the humans he was used to seeing. Edgy had stiffened, he didn’t like the way the lady looked…..they waited for a moment before the lady called them “asshole” and “crybaby”. And that’s when a whole argument happened between them. Cry was hiding behind edgy protective stance but somehow the lady ended up getting a good look at him and his wounded self.

“shit man” edgy flinched and held his arms in a defensive stance in front of cry.

“What the hell happened? Did some punk just decide to use you as a football or something?” at the reminder of his wound, cry was again aware of the pain he was in again from it. He began to cry. now somehow edgy had this great patience for crys crying but the stress about worrying for his health along with the current worrisome rain and strange possibly hostile human was starting to take a toll on him. He rubbed his face thinking. Cry wouldn’t last much longer here, and the lady did have a point. Their fort might have been reinforced but the majority was still cardboard. It was already sagging from the water soaking it and soon it would collapse. He sighed and snapped his fingers giving the others permission to go into the box she had.

If edgy have had enough magic he would have teleported his brother and him as well but he had recently depleted it on healing his brother again. Though he didn’t like to ask for help, they did need to get into that box.

“You better not be lying about before bitch. We can’t teleport. Put us in the damn box. ” he demanded.

Instead of retaliating, the lady just grabbed them. The gesture had made cry go into a sort of shock. She wasn’t rough with the twins at all. Her hands were steady and warm and her movements were slow and cautious. She was so careful with them. Cry didn’t think if it was her intention to be kind but the gesture had brought a sort of tsunami of emotion too big for his tiny body to handle. Poor little guy was so deprived of love that he was desperate to take any form of it at this point. He started to cry his heart out and clung desperately to her fingers.

“Shit. Did I do something wrong again!?” no. no she didn’t, she was being nice to them and **_still_** was. She didn’t flick cry off her fingers when she set him down, instead, she asked if he was alright. If possible, cry had started to cry even **louder** than edgy thought possible. It was funny. At first glance the lady had seemed scary, but it was obvious now that she was more inexperienced with things than being evil. Did that mean that edgy trusted her?

**_Hell_ ** _**no**. _

But he trusted his brother. Desperate or not, cry wouldn’t cling to a human that had the intention to cause harm. So they went with her and surprisingly, they were teleported (?) into another area where another human was waiting for them. After the two panicked a bit over crys wailing they removed a fire bitty from her shoulder first- augh that posh brat was there?- before trying to pry cry from her fingers. After seeing them struggle edgy helped them and soon they flopped into the other humans waiting hands. Edgy barely managed to leave a bite on her fingers before she was teleported away. he chuckled at her startled look……

 

Edgy didn’t like this other human. He hadn’t hurt them but he was…..weird….. Too….friendly? While the lady popped in and out the male had worked nonstop in caring for the bitties at an inhuman and efficient pace. He had laid out snacks for the bitties-god they looked good- and he cleaned the ones who still needed cleaning at the washing tubs. He was a bit rough with the washing but none of the bitties could feel any bad intentions from him. In fact….they couldn’t get any type of reading from him at all. It was unnerving. When it was the twins turn to get cleaned edgy watched the man like a hawk. No way in hell was he going to let his big bro get hurt again. But the man simply gave them a big closed mouth smile as he paused and looked them over. He studied the two a bit before a look of realization washed over him. As quickly as it came it was replaced with that smile. He washed them in the warm water, a bit more gently this time before drying them with a towel and putting a far too big band aid over the left side of cry’s face. The two bitties had found a spot in the big beds to sleep right next to a warm plastic….thing…. Just like the other bitties they were exhausted. Edgy made a mental note to get some of those snacks for his brother in the morning. But for now……edgy held his sleeping brother closer to him….for now they sleep…..

 

 

The morning was chaos. Many of the bitties had gotten a ton of energy from the snacks last night so they had more energy that they were used too. That, mixed in with the safe feeling this place gave off had made many bitties comfortable enough to…..go wild?.... well whatever they were doing made edgy pissed. He woke to the chaos getting ready to cause his own havoc but not for his own amusement. Oh no. he was going to shut them up.  Before he could get up he was distracted by coughing. A chill ran through him……no…..no no no.- edgy didn’t want to believe it but it was obvious. His brother was _sick_.

No! He couldn’t let him get sick! He was weak enough as it is and if he got any sicker he could fall! Edgy would have to make his brother better but how? He still hadn’t replenished his magic and there wasn’t anything around to help cry. Wait…..maybe there was?....but he couldn’t just leave his brother here alone…..edgy hugged his sobbing brother to him. He had woken up while edgy was stuck with his thoughts and didn’t like the heated nauseating feeling he felt. Why was it that all the bad things happened to them? They just could never catch a break could they?   Edgy petted his brother’s head still in turmoil over what else he could do for his brother.

 

Fortunately for edgy, he didn’t have to wait long since the human female had brought in food. Where had the male gone? Eh. Not his problem. Edgy had waited for her to back away from the food before he took the chance to check out the food. He didn’t know what the yellow stuff was but he was sure that the other was a sort of meat. Edgy blehed at those. They would feel too heavy for a sick bitty. Plus, meat wasn’t that appetizing. Edgy let his eye gaze over to the other plate and to his delight, he found plant food. Vegetables or whatever they were called. Edgy remembered stealing some a few months ago and both he and his brother had enjoyed the fresh taste. Maybe that’ll help his bro. edgy pushed passed the bitties in his way and grabbed at them. He took a moment to scarf down a few of the orange ones before eyeing the red ones. He took a bite and was surprised to see them filled with flavored like water. He grinned. Yes. He’ll definitely feed this to his brother. Cry was always dehydrated from his constant crying so this weird, watery red grape thing would definitely make him feel better! Unfortunately for edgy, he could only take one with him at a time because of its big size compared to his small body. No matter. He didn’t mind taking trips back and forth for his bro.

Edgys smile had turned into a glare when he saw the female human sitting near his bro. without really thinking about it he bit her again.

 **“Move.”** He demanded. His shoulders stiffened as he got ready to fight if she decided to prevent him from getting to his family but oddly enough, she just called him a brat and lifted him by his hood for a few seconds before dropping him next to his violently coughing brother. Edgy glared at the lady for a second making sure she didn’t try to pull anything before going back to fixing his brother…….his attempts weren’t working though. Cry was too fussy and refused to eat. He was slapping away the food and edgys helping hands. The lady had left a while ago, but had soon came back. Edgy didn’t pay her no mind until he noticed her reaching for his bro. edgy tried to ward her off but he was ignored. When he made to attack her that damn old fashioned ray bitty hopped off the human’s shoulder and stopped him.

 **“Get out of the way freak.”** Edgy growled at him. Sunny had flinched at the dark tone but held his place.

“Please d-don’t interfere! She’s helping!” edgy snorted. Sure she hasn’t hurt them but that didn’t mean that she would go out of her way to do extra stuff aside from giving necessary care. But edgy, against his better judgment, took a step back and watched….

 

Cry was hurting, he was hurting so, so bad. His chest hurt, everything was too hot, and no matter how much he coughed he could never get whatever was preventing him to breathe out. Through the haze of his fever and pain he was briefly aware of his brother trying to help him but no, he didn’t want his brother to burden himself with him. He just needed sleep, yea sleep would help, looking at any food made him want to puke so he didn’t want to eat. He just need sleep and he’ll feel batter soon.

Cry yelped when he was picked up. wha? Cry was able to pay attention to the warm hands for only a second before thoughts were brought back to the pain in his chest and throat as another coughing fit rattled him. Something was put at the edge of his mouth, the hands were trying to feed him. Cry tried to push whatever it was away but the hands kept trying to feed him. During one of his cries something liquid fell into his mouth. He choked for only a second before an extremely bitter sweet flavor bursted into his mouth and he suddenly let out a giant cry. Both from the shock and taste. He didn’t want anymore, he just wanted to be left alone and sleep. The hands fed him the nasty liquid a few more times. They weren’t rough, they didn’t hurt him. They were warm and cautious, just like- cry was suddenly dropped next to his brother. His previous thoughts were forgotten as he saw his brother and clung to him as he cried. His brother started to rub his back trying to comfort him. Soon he started get sleepy, he felt sluggish, his throat hurt less and he could breathe again. With the source of his pain gone cry was able to relax enough to let sleep get to him. Edgy sighed as he saw his brother calm down. He looked up just as the lady moved on to the next bitty……he stared at her. She…..she help his bro………

 

 

The twins were waiting in the carrier waiting to be brought to mama crys adoption center. In the other crate there was sunny. They quietly listen in to their conversation. So the lady didn’t hate bitties huh? hmm….. When the lady grabbed their carrier edgy made sure to bite he finger to get her attention. She looked at them. “Oh, it’s you, you lil-…….where’s your friend?” she asked meaning his brother. Edgy brought his brother into view. Cry waived shyly at her. Earlier edgy had told him it was her who had given him the medicine.

“You two in this group too?” they nodded.

“Ah…. Well then……hope you two get a good owner then….” Edgy frowned as she passed them on. A tug on his sleeve brought him to look at his older brother.

“Edgy?” cry asked.

“Yeah?.....” cry sucked on his fingers again looking at him with big eyes. He was silent for a bit. They stared at each other a silent conversation going between them.  edgys red eyes looking at his older brothers visible pink eye…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow. instead of the usual 2,000 ish words i usually write this chapter was almost 4,000 hope things didnt get jumbled. on a side note, if anyone wants to give fanart then pls tell me whether to use your Ao3 alias or your tumblr(or whatever you use ) its nice to know how to call people. i also added in my own art too. : http://awkwardaniknights.tumblr.com/post/143819553248/here-are-the-twins-from-my-bitty-story-smol-but


	11. life continues and old habits die hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we now get to see what Reis job is! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the little sketch that mr. legs did made me laugh. good stuff brah! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧  
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/143997228261/my-prediction-for-smol-but-mighty-and-heres-a

Reis fever got worse since she didn’t rest that first day and with her weak immune system she had to stay in bed that whole week. Once or twice Sev had visited her along with her other less infuriating friend goldy. Aside from them, she’s been in her house working on one of her works. Rei was part writer and part artist. She made comics. At night she would brain storm stories and then she would draw them during the day.

Rei is what people would call, a “workaholic” which she didn’t mind since technically her work **was** the comics. She mainly did horror comics. A sort of her own goosebumps. And oddly enough, she had gained a decent fan base because of them. She suppose that she was thankful for that. Hey, if they liked the abominations she’s created enough to buy them then who was she to complain. But she never really felt like they were good enough. Guess that would be a reason why she rarely sleeps. And since she barely leaves her house and her work, she never really got the chance to have gained the social skills to interact and become aware of other people. So to say that she had lots of friends was a big overstatement.

 It was months later that she had finally exited her house and went to town. Ever since the bitties were picked up she’s pretty much forgot about them. It’s not like she didn’t care for them, she was just distracted by her work. More than once goldy and Sev had told her that working that much wasn’t healthy, but they didn’t push her to stop. What she was doing was way better than what she used to do. And less destructive. Rei didn’t own a car since the warehouse that she remodeled into her home was in the mountain. The path was too steep for cars to go up. She ended up walking to the bottom and used the bus to make it to the city. She really didn’t want to go, especially during the day. But she had to.

Reis publisher was an old man that she frankly thought was senile, but he was the only one who had given her a chance when she first started her comics, so she had a sort of respect for the old fruit loop. He had informed her that she was supposed to go to an autograph signing. She had also kind of forgot about that. She hasn’t had many signings but this wouldn’t be her first. She didn’t like to deal with people, too awkward, too many ways to say the wrong thing without meaning to.  She rarely left the house out into the city, but she would go to the signing for her fans. The place that she had to go for her signing was in another state, but the bus her state had was quick and highly efficient. It would take her a while to get to her destination, a few hours at least, so Rei had made sure to leave in the early morning dressing up a bit more nicely than her usually baggy clothes.

She wore bright colors instead of her usual duller ones. A light pink oversized knitted long sleeve over a white tank top. She wore a light green jean fabric long flowy skirt over worn light brown boots. On her hat was a large light-colored sunhat and on her back was a small dark purple backpack with essentials. Money, pens and notepad paper in case she had to write down a reminder for herself. Rei studied herself in the reflection of the window of a shop and grimaced. She both hated and liked the girly clothes. It was always a pain to look girly, took too much effort. But at least they were comfortable though she doubted that the mix was called fashionable. As she traveled, Rei would occasionally get off the bus every half to an hour or so and checked the shops around. Her signing was in the late afternoon so she had the luxury to look around since she had left in the early morning when it was still dark. Her travel was…..nice she supposed. The cities, including her own, were small and quant mostly made of small shops run by their residence. They were the type of cities that people stopped by when on road trips and such.

It took her a while but she eventually noticed a pattern of sorts. First of all she was glad to notice that the areas near her small town had less bitties out in the streets. She didn’t see any but she was pretty sure that she didn’t get them all. She didn’t see any out in the nooks and crannies until her fourth stop. At this point she was miles into her journey so the bitties didn’t walk up to her like the previous ones seeming to have not heard about her. She was both thankful and slightly….upset(?) about this. For one she was busy making her way to her destination. And second, if those bitties **_did_** come up to her, she would have to take them with her since she couldn’t just leave them now that she had firsthand experience on just how weak and dependent they were.

The second thing she noticed were the people themselves. No, not every single person was staring at her but every now and then she’d see one or two take a double look at her. This was probably a case of random paranoia, if she had gotten out more maybe she wouldn’t have noticed these. But she did, and she was starting to get a suspicious feeling. Suspicion of **_what_** she didn’t know, but she was starting to get wary of the people around her. At one of her stops she had decided to get a small snack from a conveyance store since she had missed breakfast and it was nearing noon. She wouldn’t want to pass out in front of her admirers. The store was small and as far as she could see, she was the only customer at that moment. She gave the teen at the register a curt nod in greeting before heading to the refrigerated section. As she looked at the cooled goods the back of her mind registered whispering. Her subconscious had dismissed it as more customers entering the shop.

She blinked when she saw the treat cups. Rei hadn’t really thought of trying these in the past until goldy had introduced her to the cheap treats a couple of years ago. Now they were one of her favorite snacks. She didn’t buy them when she went grocery shopping but she did eat one or two if available during her rare outings. Rei had grabbed a few rice pudding cups and a melon flavored drink of sorts. She dropped the snacks at the register and dug in her backpack for her money. She jumped when a tiny voice suddenly screamed and her face was suddenly tackled by a tiny being.

“FUCK” she screamed as her arms scrambled to grab the counter to regain her balance. Her money was thrown into the air during the process.

“HOLY SH-“The teen scrambled from behind the counter over to Reis’ side. Rei caught her little attacker as he fell. A….bitty? What stood out was that he had a tiny blue scarf and stars in his eyes.

“I’m so-so-so sorry! Ranger usually doesn’t tackle strangers!” he apologizes as the hyper bitty-ranger- hops in her palm as he holds her thumbs for balance. His high pitched voice overpowering his owners stuttering timid voice.

“mikemikemikemikemiekeMIKE!!!!!IT’S HER! ITSHERITSHERITSHER-IT’S HER MIKE!” the teen blinked as he finished gathering her fallen money and handed it to her. He held out his hands to his bitty.

“Who?” ranger was still shaking in excitement as he hopped onto his owners waiting hands. The little bitty puffed up his chest as he pointed back to her. Rei could only blink in mild confusion.

“That’s the nice lady who picked me up!!!” Rei grew even more confused. She pointed to herself.

“Eh?” what the heck was he talking about? The teen stared at his bitty in confusion as he continued his rambling. Rei pinched the bridge between her eyebrows as a small headache started to appear from the sudden exposure to the bitties high pitch squealing.

 She just wanted her snacks.

Sudden realization crosses the teens face. Well at least **_he_** knew what was happening.

“oh…… ** _OH_** ohohohoh-” as he continued sounding out his realization, Rei paled. Oh god. Instead of being a quiet kid like she had originally though, he ended up being a giant bundle of excited energy finally showing his true colors past his shy like shell. Rei gave out a yelp as the boy suddenly glomped her- no Rei, you do not punch people anymore. He’s just hugging, you don’t punch people- and started let out words of excitement.

“Oh man! Dude!- I mean miss queen! It’s you!” her eye twitched at the English version of her full name. How the hell did this kid know her?

“ **Get…… Off…... Kid”** her voice grew deep at the sudden uncomfortableness.  The kid flinched and backed away holding his hands up in surrender. The bitty had managed to climb to his shoulder. 

“-oh! Ah! S-sorry mam!”  He stuttered his bitty still hopping on his shoulder in excitement. Rei huffed straightening out her clothes.

“How the hell do you even know me kid?” the teen jolted straitening his back and holding down the edge of his front shirt.

“Oh- um-the-the-the news miss R-Rayna.” Rei scowled in confusion ignoring how the kid mispronounced her name.

“Eh?” she squinted at him as he shuffled nervously. Ranger piped up again waiving his hands in his excitement.

“You went on the news miss queeny! From when you saved all of us!” us? She squinted at the two for a bit. The teen shyly shuffling and the bitty still bouncing. God, how much energy does this bitty ha-oh…..Now she remembered.

“....oh. From when I took in those bitties from that storm?” she mumbled to herself but the other two heard her. The teen hopped up again with so much excitement rei could have sworn that he had sparkles in his eye like his bitty.

“YES!” she cringed.

” You were on the news a few months ago after the storm!” news? She didn’t remember anything about-.

“-of course the reporters tried to get a interview from you but you never answered the door-“ interview? She never heard a knock on her door, but then again she had her headphones in every time she worked.

“- but they interviewed mama cry and she talked about you!” “mama cry? who- oh. The tough looking bunny lady.”

“-and then they interviewed the shop owners around your town-“ “oh god damnit”- they probably said bull shit about her. Well some of them were probably true but those were from the past!

“- and they mentioned your comics!” she raised a brow at that. “I got curious about them and dude!- I mean girl-no I mean miss queen! Their so cool!” cool? Her comics? Rei jumped when the teen dived onto the counter scrambling for something under the counter. Rei diverted her eyes to the side to avoid looking at the teens butt so he didn’t lose his decency. Ranger had hopped onto the counter to avoid falling to the ground.

“Aha! Got it!” the teen hopped off and proudly showed her a book. Freshly bought shiny paperback cover proudly presented in all its glory. It was one of her recent comics. Rei…..didn’t know how to react at this point so she just let the kid continue his rambles. Kids gotta run out of steam sometime. Right?

“I love your art style! And I especially love how you make these simple plots but then you have hidden details-and how not everything is how it first seems-and clues-and then a more detailed and complicated plot is reviled the more you reread it!” reread? Complicated? She thought that the plots were obvious from the start. Has she been doing that to all her comics? “-Is that why people liked them?” Wait….

“You like my comics?” she asked in slight disbelief. The teen nodded with so much enthusiasm that Rei was briefly worried that his head was going to fly off. Ranger had somehow teleported in midair in front of her and she scrambled to catch him as the teen continued.

“Yes! Man you have so many I haven’t even read half of them yet! And you only been doing this for a few years right? And all by yourself too! How are you even able to do that!?” he asked as he grabbed her shoulders.

“Byyyyyyyy being a workaholic and ignoring my basic health needs?” she mumbled in a weak attempt to both answer him and hoping that that answer will satisfy him and that he’d let her go before she socked him. Did she ever mentioned that she didn’t like human contact? The teens giddiness died down a bit when he heard her depressing answer. He gave an awkward laugh his excitement still present but less wild now that he was brought back down to earth. He had let her go and rubbed the back of his neck.

“ehehehe…. A-anyways im sure you’re busy but….. Can you sign this?” he asked with big eyes as he shyly held up his comic. Rei blinked as she processed what just happened.

“So….”she looked at the bitty who was back in her hands. Ah, now she remembered this type…..baby blue right? He stared at her with big stars in his eyes. Her gaze turned to the teen, he too stared at her with sparkling eyes. So…..”The bitty is excited because he remembered me and his owner is excited because he likes my comics? Huh…” the teen stopped his bouncing giving her a confused look.

“Eh?” Rei grabbed the book while setting ranger back on the counter.

“So…uh….i just write?” the teen started to bounce on his heels again.

“Yeah! Put your autograph there and can-can you put in my name? Just mike and whatever else you can put there! Oh! And add in ranger too! He likes your comics too! There was going to be a autograph session the next town over right? Me and ranger couldn’t co cause we gotta be here.” the little bitty fist bumped the air shouting in excitement.  Rei frowned as she took out one of her pens and started to write behind the cover. Whatever else? Well ok then…. She spoke out the words as she wrote.

“To…..mike….and….ranger…..i will remember you guys as….the bitty….who sumo slammed…..my face…..and the first teen….that I am aware of….that likes my …..Horror comics…. and their…..apparently deep plots…..” at the bottom of the paragraph she did her signature and a small quick doodle of the main character of the comic. She awkwardly looked over it unsure if she did his liking but she handed it back anyways. He looked at it and gave out a happy laugh at the sumo part seeing that she really did write that part down.  Rei gave a sigh of relief.

“Now can I pay for my snacks?” she asked. She was happy to have made a fan happy but now that she was away from her work she wasn’t distracted from how hungry she was. Mike jumped as he was reminded of his job. “Oh! Right!” he ran to behind the counter and reached to the register to charge her but paused. He thought for a moment then grinned at her.

“You know what….take them.” Rei frowned.

“wut?” mike bounced on his heels. Ranger for the first time that Rei had seen, frowned at his owner. “Mike don’t. Your mama and papa wouldn’t approve.” Ranger warned. Mike gave ranger puppy dog eyes as he started to shake his head in a constant effort to deny what his owner was thinking.

“But rangeeeerrrrr! This is Miss Queen!” ranger looked a bit conflicted, she **_was_** the one who rescued him from that storm but he **_also_** had to look out for his owner’s common derpy mistakes. The kid was very lovable and kind but he always does less than smart choices. Rei had understood the situation. The kid wanted her to have her snacks for free. She patted the kids head and tossed a twenty at him. The total would be a little under ten bucks but she just took out the first thing she could grab which was a twenty. She **liked** the kid but she’ll be **_damned_** if she stayed any longer. Rei was **not** prepared for these two bundles of unending energy.

“Hey uh….listen mike…” he brought his attention to her. Rei gathered the snacks and put them into a plastic bag that was previously on the counter.

“I uh….appreciate that but…..I rather pay for my stuff. You’ll get in trouble yah know?” she rubbed the back of her neck. “You… you shouldn’t do that…...otherwise people will take advantage of you….” rangers eyes sparkled as he was glad to see that someone else agreed. Mike huffed out an embarrassed “o-oh” there was an awkward silence. Rei hesitated for a moment before patting his shoulder.

“yer fine kid. Don’t worry ‘bout It.” mike grinned back at her happy that he didn’t offend her. She started to walk out. Ranger hopped from where he was on the counter waving his hands in the air. He was talking to fast that his words jumbled together as he tried to give out his last words before she was gone.

“byemissqueenythankyouforhelpingmebackthenireallylikeyourstoryies-“ the last words were cut off as the door shut. Rei paused outside as and gave a big sigh. She rubbed her face feeling exhausted from the interaction. Did all of that happened in just a few minutes? She was glad that she had at least seen what happened to one of the bitties. The kid seemed really nice and ranger had seemed extremely happy with his new owner. She didn’t remember him specifically but she was glad anyway……but…..the kid talked about her being in the news? What?.....what did he mean?.... she sighed again, well shell have to look at that later. For now, she had to get to her signing. It was almost time……

 

 

 

There were surprisingly more people than she anticipated and half of them had bitties. The ones she’s rescued. It seems that her fans had seen the news cast as well. Many didn’t know much about bitties aside from them being small monster. Some didn’t even know that there were types that weren’t skeletons. After they had seen the news cast many had decided to adopt. To be honest, she remembered none of them personally. She remembered their types though. Some more baby blues, edgys, punnys, runts, and even some papyruses as well.  She also saw the more unique ones too, ones she was one hundred percent sure that she didn’t rescue. Some had wings, she saw spider like bitties, fire bitties, and types she’s never seen before. The news cast seemed to have made people open their eyes to the abuse and hardships the bitties had gone through. Many had flooded the adoption center and decided to adopt the recues. Some had already had a bitty or two but they hadn’t seemed to mind adopting one or two more. Seeing all the happy faces of both her fans and bitties had brought a warmth feeling to her. At least some right has been brought to this world. There were so many people that she had stayed there way past the half hour she originally thought the signing would take.

 

 

 

Rei shivered as she walked. The signing was over and it was late at night. Now she was walking by herself down the streets at night. The place wasn’t deserted. As mentioned before, the towns and cities she have had to travel through where pit stops for travelers. So they were active, even at night. The places were bright and cheerful with a relaxing atmosphere. But the nights were cold now that fall was coming along. Rei was only a town or two into her journey. While she was signing she ate her puddings and drank her melon flavored drink but they weren’t really filling. Rei had decided to stop for actual food at the town she was at. It was small, quaint, and there was the faint pleasant smell of the sea.

While she was looking around having a hard time deciding on what to eat a movement in the darker parts that lead to one of the docks caught her eye. She had looked to see if it was a bitty but no, just some delivery men. She made to look away but…..something was off. Maybe it was past paranoid from when she used to……but no. they were. To the untrained eye their actions would have been so normal and common that other common people wouldn’t have even noticed them…… but Rei wasn’t common. And after squinting at them again she had confirmed her suspicions. They were smuggling something. Should she…… Rei quickly turned her head away scolding herself.

 “No Rei! Bad! You don’t do this shit anymore!” she whispered to herself. A moment passed before she peeked back at them. They were loading small crates onto a drivable cart. Those mini vehicle that pulled a slab on wheels to haul loads through the compounds thin path areas to get to the dock. Rei shook her head in self disappointment when her thoughts started to turn reckless.

“no Rei…no….your better than this…….” She gave a frustrated grunt as she saw the last box get loaded. “oh madre de Dios cuida de mi alma. Voy a hacer una **_cagada_**.” (oh mother of god watch over my soul. im gonna do a **_fuck up_** ) Rei groaned as she went into a side alley bringing her sunhat lower so that the brim her eyes were shielded from view. Her body strained in protest as she bolted into a sprint hopping over fences and dodging garbage as she ran in an arc like path to the dock since she had to take the back alleys. She knew full well that she had gotten rusty, and it showed as she panted and wheezed her lungs barely keeping up with the surprisingly fast speed she went. Ever since she had started her comics Rei had barely did any exercise so the toned muscled body she had gained from her younger years had loss muscle mass.  

The dock was small unlike the docks from larger cities so there weren’t and huge metal crates piled into stacks to hide behind. But there were many warehouses huddled together along with big vehicles and objects so she was able to hide as she caught up to the vehicle. When she got near she had to cover her mouth to remain quiet. Rei peeked around a giant forklift hidden In the shadows near where the men had started to load the crates. Throughout her stalking she had a few thoughts that maybe they were smuggling bitties.  If they weren’t, then she’d just leave them be.  She wasn’t going to walk onto that landmine of trouble. Rei wasn’t stupid. Maybe a idiot at times but when she bothered to use her brain (which wasn’t really used allot outside of brainstorming) she was actually quite intelligent when it came to street smarts. Rei knew that her stopping these men wouldn’t just stop drugs and other illegal things from being shipped in and out. No, the world didn’t work that way, it was futile to even hope. And frankly, she didn’t care about that. ‘Been there. Done that’ as the saying goes.  But her day was filled with the faces of happy bitties. She hated butting into other people’s business but she’ll be damned if she didn’t helped the lil shits if they were in those crates.

Rei knew that their indeed was a black market for bitties. About a day after she had picked up her bitties Rei had called her again thinking that learning how she handled her business would be good research for her plots. Since….you know…..black market.  Ammazolie had gladly given her quite allot of information leaving out what Rei wasn’t supposed to know. Rei completely understood though. Business is business and you gotta be careful when dealing with illegal stuff. She was nice though, so nice that you wouldn’t believe that she’d be into shady business. Her appearance didn’t help her look tough either. She was such a tiny little thing. When Rei had listened to her she was a mix of many emotions. Surprise, a bit of fear, humor, disbelief, and respect. Some of the things she’s described rei thought was a bit cruel but hey, it’s the underground. Shit happens and she was put at ease when she was told how her bitties could gain unbelievable regenerative qualities from their owners love. Huh, go figure. So the bitties were fine in a way she concluded.  But how could such tiny marshmallow run all that by herself?

Rei knew quite well how Ammazolies business was handled. And these men weren’t following procedures that she had described. The boxes weren’t handled with care, there weren’t breathing holes, and the tops of the crates were sealed shut instead of easy to operate latches. She huffed feeling silly. Ammazolie was the head honcho of that division. Of course others wouldn’t interfere with her business and try to one up her. Rei chuckled quietly feeling relief, of course those men wouldn’t be smuggling bitties. Their probably weapons or- one of the men shouted in pain as he was bitten by something. A tiny, barely audible cry sounded out as the box hit the floor.

Rei froze.

 The man cursed before violently kicking the box in his angry haze causing more screams to shout out in fear as the man’s coworkers tried to restrain him from hurting more of the merchandise. She felt her eye twitch. There **were** bitties in there. And the men **_weren’t_** working for the marshmallow that is Ammazolie. The man broke free from his coworkers and grabbed the crate.

“DIE YOU LITTLE SHITS!” He lifted it high up and smashed it to some cemented stairs.

“KALEB NO!” one of the coworkers that he had shaken off had tried to stop the man-kaleb- but he was too late. The crate crumbled and sounds of pain and fear erupted. The bitties inside the crate were screaming and crying. Kaleb had made to stomp on the splintered box only managing to get a few good slams in before his coworkers grabbed him and restrained him again. He broke free again. Rei couldn’t breathe. She felt an upsetting emotion fill up her chest.

The man was killing them in his rage….

He was killing them…..

**_HE WAS KILLING THEM._ **

A familiar red haze went over her vision. She moved more from instinct and muscle memory than actual thought. Rei whipped her head around looking for an object that could fulfill her goal. There was a tool box forgotten behind some crates. Inside were ling tools. But none seemed to be fit to aid her. She growled as she took a screwdriver just in case. Pocketing it Rei took the tool box and stomped towards the unsuspecting men. She shouted out to them, her voice low and gravely in her rage.

“ **HEY**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow. 4.5 thousand words. （・□・；）  
> also. i finally drew smiles too! plus Reis friends as well!  
> http://awkwardaniknights.tumblr.com/post/144011792688/did-doodles-of-smiles-just-like-many-bitties-he
> 
> i feel like this chapter was written awkwardly again.


	12. mama bear to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fight!  
> dun dun duuuuun!!!!!
> 
> Rei is angry!  
> Rei sees red!  
> mess with Reis babies  
> and you'll soon be dead!!!
> 
> MWAHAHAHAHAHAAH  
> hahahaha  
> haha  
> hah....  
> heh..........
> 
> |･ｪ･)
> 
> |ｪ･)
> 
> |･)
> 
> |
> 
> *hides*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sora does not owe me $11.  
> legssohot is now letsallbecalmchaps. chaps gots new fanart. (*≧▽≦)  
> http://letsallbecalmchaps.tumblr.com/post/144057182311/i-wouldnt-be-surprised-that-this-is-why-rei-never

They say that if you get hit enough, you’ll get used to the pain. But that’s not true.

Pain, will never go away.

Pain, will never lessen.

Pain will always be there, sometimes physical sometimes…..not……

The only thing that changes is your reaction to it……

 

 

The men weren’t expecting her. Especially the big guy who had the tool box rammed into his head. The moment Rei had shouted she had thrown the tool box and it had aimed true. The big man, kaleb, had howled in pain as a corner had hit right at his hear. He crouched a bit as he covered his bleeding ear. His coworkers had looked back at her making moves to grab their weapons hidden in their clothes. Rei had anticipated this though since it was common for most criminals these day and age to have fire arms. In the split second they were distracted Rei had grabbed the wrist of one of the guys and quickly pulled him in front of her holding him in an arm lock in front of her as a shield. He was bigger than her but he was still processing what just happened so she managed to lug him right before coworker number two shot his handgun three times.

“oh shit-“ before the other coworker –the one who managed to fire his gun- could finish, Rei pushed her hostage to him making both unnamed coworkers crash to the ground. Rei was suddenly grabbed and shoved. Her breath hitched as she crashed into the cement staircase on top of some of the broken box debris.  Her whole left side flashed with a burning pain for a moment before Rei rolled to the side avoiding a giant foot stomping on where her head previously was. It was Kaleb, he had recovered. The left side of his face was stained with still running blood from his injured ear.

“Where’d you come from bitch!?” he shouted in disbelief. He was momentarily distracted by coworker number two who had gotten out from under coworker number one. He was leaning over him who was curled up in pain on the floor.

“Shit man! Jakes down! Bitch made me shoot him!” he shouted. Rei pulled out the screw driver as coworker number two picked up his gun again and shot at her. Her shoulder was jerked back as one of the bullets managed to hit her and she cried out.

The big man Kaleb had jumped out of the way when the shots were fired. Once she was wounded though he straightened out smirking and staring down at her kneeling form. He kicked her stomach making her gasp. The tall man chuckled as she let out a groan ignoring his coworker who was helping “jake” up with his arm slung over his shoulder. Kaleb whistled as he eyed her.

“You know, attacking my friends wasn’t nice girl.” He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to his eye level with it. She growled, her hand to her shoulder to stop the blood flow. Squinting against the pain in her scalp as she glared at them all.

“But you know…” he eyed her chest.

“You can make it up to us sugar t***” The big man Kaleb groped her chest.

 

Now Rei didn’t have the most beautiful face. She was actually a bit scary looking with her haggard usual style and her constant sleep deprived angry state accompanied with her scars. But her body was another thing. If the scars were ignored, she would be considered desirable. She wasn’t thin like models, nor did she have a tan anymore. Her body was thick all around, she wasn’t fat, that’s for sure, but genetics had given her the sort of body most average men liked. She had a decent sized chest and child bearing hips. The muscles she had made her skin smooth devoid of any leeway of skin that body fat would show.

Rei growled as she glared at him having her hands up to his to pull her weight so the pain was lessened. The other two had stumbled up to them. Jake had the palm of his hand pressed to his hip here the bullet had hit. He glared at her at first but soon surprise showed once he got a good look at her for the first time. He didn’t expect for his attacker to be female but it didn’t matter to him. He punched her across her face causing Kaleb to drop her having a few of her hair pulled out as the strays snagged to the fingers. Jake made to kick her but she had landed on her feet kneeling for a split second before she whipped out the screwdriver and jabbed him in his shin. He screamed as she pulled the screwdriver out. Coworker number two made to shoot her again but she dove at him. Arms grabbed her waist and jerked her back to the ground, she just barely knocked the gun out of his hand when she slashed the screwdrivers end to his hand making red droplets fly.

Kaleb threw her to the ground and straddled her going to hold her arms over her head but she bit his hand. He yelled and back handed her wrapping his thick fingers around her throat anger filling him as she spit in his face. He removed a hand to wipe his face and that’s when she slashed the screw driver again when he moved his hand away. Kaleb screamed as the bridge of his nose received a deep gash.

**“FUCKING BITCH!”** he fell to the side inadvertently releasing her. Rei had hopped up and dove for coworker number two who had kneeled by Jake trying to help him stop the blood flow as Jake had continued his screaming. She tackled his side as he noticed her and had whipped out a pocket knife. He had lost his grip of it when they both crashed to the floor but he had managed to re-grip it as she straddled him. He slashed at her catching her on her cheek but the cut was shallow since she had quickly leaned back. He started to slash the knife at her but she had leaned back farther moving to punch his throat when he flipped the knife downward to stab her thigh. He choked as she wrenched the knife from his grip and stabbed it down on one of his eyes.

Rei barely had any time to recover before her head was kicked and she saw black dots as the world tilted. Kaleb had recovered again and was furious again. He was much too angry to “play” with her anymore. He punched her in the stomach again not holding back in his strength anymore and grabbed her arm giving it a quick jab. A loud pop sounded out and Rei had given her first scream since the fight. The whole time before she was grunting and yelping but now she let out a ear piercing screech startling Kaleb. It was only a second or two but it was enough for her to move the screwdriver from her wounded arm to the still functioning one. She stabbed it in his stomach and wrenched it to the side. He jolted and sat still for a moment. His body slumped onto her and she gave an angry cry pushing his dying body to the side. She sat up glaring at the big man’s body as he convulsed, a giant puddle forming around him.

Before she had lost her adrenaline, Rei had grabbed her dislocated arm and gave a sharp tug popping her elbow back in place making her cry out again. She took gulps of air trying to recover. A few moments passed and then she heard a click. Her head whipped to the last living criminal. Jake had a gun pointed at her in one hand and his other held his bleeding leg. He pulled the trigger but only a loud click sounded out again. The gun hadn’t been fully loaded before the fight. Rei growled as she stumbled to her feet narrowing her eyes at him. Jake had thrown the gun to the side once he had realized that it was useless..

He glared up at her staying silent. She stared at him for a moment before eyeing the abandoned tool box nearby. She limped to it and picked it up studying it for a moment.

“Who the hell are you bitch!?” Jake had shouted out in anger seeming to have regained his voice once he saw that she didn’t make a move to kill him right off the bat. She tilted the tool box back and forth testing its weight again ignoring his question.

“Bitch don’t ignore me! i-“ he cut himself off as she glanced back at him. Her calm, emotionless gaze looking into his very being. Rei stared for a moment before walking back to where he was and sitting on her heels as she set the tool box on her lap and rested her elbows and chin on it. Jake shook a bit as she observed him. Her stare was…… off. Before he could question this further she asked him

“ya’ll not working for Ammazolie aren’t yah” she stated. Jake paled a bit. If this chick had connections to her then he might as well be better off dead. No, he has to get out of this. His boss would be furious. He had to convince her that he was indeed working for Ammazolie…….Jake gulped before returning a glare.

“Course we are yah w****! Why else would we be shipping these shits around!?” at the sight of her frowning Jake knew that those weren’t the right words he should have used. He he continued on anyways.

“A- Ammazolie won’t be too happy to hear that you messed with us-“

“Ammazolie won’t be too happy that you ignored transportation protocols” Rei cut him off her voice sharp and cold. He stared at her eyes going wide as she got to her knees and started to tilt the tool box seeming to testing its weight again. He didn’t know that she had protocols. Rei continued.

“I’ve….had a few chats with her….she’s told me plenty of how she runs her business…. How the bitties are supposed to be treated by her employees…..how their supposed to be handled when moved from place to place…..how she punishes the ones who disobey……yah know….” She took a few practiced swings, jakes eyes following the toolbox. He was overcome with a sudden cold dread, he couldn’t run, his leg was too messed up. He could only pray that she showed mercy and make his death quick.

“I wonder how she’ll react to a couple of shit head copy cats trying to blind side her and her business not to mention that ya’ll are treating the bitties badly…….” A sound of distress escaped as he realized what she was going to - **_WHACK_**! The tool box slammed onto his face.

He fell to the ground only managing to glimpse the slightly rusted yellow coating of the box before it came down once.

Twice.

And three times again.

 

 

Once he stopped moving rei paused and stared at him for a moment before she threw the tool box to the side.

She took a deep breath, then fell back scooting away. Her stare ran over the bodies around her for a few moments, and then she faced the ground and unloaded everything that she had eaten that day. Once her stomach was empty and dry heaving she scooted away from that mess as well until her back hit something hard. She jumped when she heard a barely audible yelp. She whipped her gaze behind her adrenaline spiking up again but she came to see the corner of a box. The smashed box that used to sound out the screams and cries of the bitties but it was now quiet inside. She wasn’t even sure that she heard the cry.  Rei was still huffing, both from the fight and her adrenaline…. But her breath slowly slowed as her adrenaline dwindled.  Rei stared at the corner, half of the box was gone into splinters so the still intact half was tilted and leaning on its side. The box was on the ground right by the stairs instead of on it. Rei huffed…….her hand reached towards it but she hesitated. She….she was slightly afraid of what she would find……but if they were still alive…..she might save them… she wetted her dry lips and laid her head to the ground right by it. Her body ached from laying on the hard ground but she didn’t want to just lift the box in case some of the bitties were……impaled with the broken wooden shards and her suddenly lifting the box would hurt them farther.

 She curled her fingers under the spiky uneven edge of the opening and then raised it a bit. A soft started sob rang out causing her to flinch but she didn’t let the box drop. She peeked through the darkness trying to see inside. It was dark and quiet now. But then something shifted slightly which brought her some relief. She tried to speak softly to it but her voice was horse and shaky.

“Hey lil guy, you ok?” it didn’t respond. Was it too hurt to or was it too scared. She swallowed some of the saliva that had collected in her mouth. She lifted it farther up letting light filter in.

 

Dust…..there was dust everywhere……mixed in were small clothing. She only was able to feel horror for a split second before a shocked cry made her eyes flick to the farthest edge. It was one of the papyrsuses bitties. He stared at her with his scared minty eyes. The bitty was dressed in light green clothing. He was shivering with large tears falling from his eyes. His tiny hands were presses against his mouth as he tried to quiet his sobs. Rei lifted the box causing it to fall to its side. The bitty looked up at her in pure terror. She got to her knees and slowly started to make her way to him still keeping her voice low.

“Hey….it’s ok…..im not gonna hurt yah…..it’s ok…” the bitty screamed when he finally noticed her coming closer. He tried to scramble away but her hand flashed as she grabbed him and held him to her chest. He cried and desperately hit his small fist to her trying to get away. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to her as she tried to give calming words. Eventually she just held him as he struggled cupped in her hands. The bitty slowed to a stop after a while and just cried. Despair consuming him as he just gave up. When he stopped struggling she started to rub his back softly trying again at giving comforting words past his crying.

This……this wasn’t how she expected her day to end.  Rei solemnly thought as she looked at the bloody mess around her and the dust piles she was kneeling on. Rei moved away from that and shakenly stood. She didn’t know what to do for a moment before she decided to pull out her phone. She dialed a number she could barely remember and waited as the dial tone rang. The bitty was still crying but now he clung to the edge of her shirt and buried his face into her skin wetting that area with his tears. He had realized that she wasn’t going to hurt him and now didn’t want to be let go. The phone was picked up.

“h-helloo?” a sleepy voice mumbled.

“Hey….uh…it’s me…” Rei awkwardly greeted. She could hear the other person move around.

“queeny? Hm…..whuts up?” Ammazolie asked from the other side of the line rubbing her eye.

“So…….i….i found some bitty smugglers….” Rei said trying to find the words for how to tell her findings. Ammazolie woke up a bit and sat up straighter.

“Oh?...and? Please tell me you didn’t try to call the cops on us? You know that-” Rei took a deep breath.

“They weren’t your men.” She said in a strained voice. Ammazolies voice died off into silence. Rei continued.

“On one of the towns I was at I saw them smuggling something and well…..” she looked at the sobbing mess in her hand “im a hundred percent sure that some of the bitties weren’t the ones you have. The clothes don’t match and the one im holding is……” she flinched as he let out a particular high pitched cry. “t-too soft to be part of the yandere line…..” Ammazolie widened her eyes.

“Wait…..someone was smuggling bitties….. ** _WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?”_** Rei flinched as she heard the demonic voice that Ammazolie had let out at the end of her sentence. Ammazolie took a moment to compose herself.

“Ok. What’s happening now? Where are they? What about the bitties?” rei gulped.

“um…..there was three of them…..two are…” she looked at the bloody bodies ‘kaleb’ was slumped on the ground crudely disemboweled by a screwdriver and the still unnamed coworker having his own knife sticking out from deeply in his eye. “….red…….and the last one is….” She eyed the last one….his forehead was a bloody mess but he was still breathing. “im pretty sure he has a concussion….” Ammazolie chuckled.

“Damn girl. Ok…..the bitties?” Rei sighed. Her eyes looking at the small piles of dust. The tiny clothes colors dimmed with the dust.

“There’s only one left……..wait….” she spotted…..a wet trail?.....no a bloody trail leading away from the box.

“Oh fuck…… hold on…” she quickly stumbled after the trail following it. The bitty in her hand cried in surprise but quickly quieted down when no move was made to harm him.

“I think some escaped.” She followed the trail around to the back of the warehouse and stop when she saw it lead to underneath a tire that was leaning on the back wall. She pulled the phone away from her ear and listened. There was quiet, pained, breathing and small mewls of crying.

“Yeah, there are more, there are….” She kneeled and looked inside. To her surprise she saw a quite big bitty.

“Holy shit that’s a big bitty.” Ammazolie perked at this. The bitty jolted hearing her and curled up tighter into a ball.

“What’s he wearing?” Rei stared.

“Uh…leather jacket…..black shorts….” She noticed a smaller bitty in his arms.

“Oh. Its holding another bitty….it has a fluffy hood…..and a night sky theme on it.” Ammazolie hummed.

“The first sounds like one of mine. Some of my brassberrys end up being a bit bigger than normal….but the other sounds like a soft bones….. What did you say that the first bitty was like?” Rei looked down at the bitty in her hand again.

“Uh….light green long sleeve…a papyrus…..has stars on it….” Ammazolie tsked.

“Sounds like a meek. Can he hear you?” rei blinked. Hear her?...why?….. she made her thumb rub his cheek. He looked up at her with teary eyes.

“Hey bud…uh, can yah hear me?” the meek just stared at her sniffing.

“Um…. Nod if yah can hear?” she said not really knowing what to do. He blinked.

“…..h….hellooo?” she asked still keeping her voice low. The bitty tilted his head in confusion. Rei sighed and put her phone right back to her ear.

“No…he doesn’t seem to be able to hear me.” Ammazolie gave a sound of confirmation.

“Yeah. That’s a meek. Their deaf.” Reis eyebrows raised.

“o-oh….” Rei leaned closer as Ammazolie went quiet, thinking. Rei called out to the other two bitties.

“Uh…..hey you two…” the two bitties hidden underneath the tire flinched. The bigger one- the brassberry silently turned his back to her as if to shield the soft bones from her. Rei sighed. She put the phone between her ear and shoulder and reached in. the brassberry flinched violently when she wrapped her hand around his waist but offered no resistance hanging limply in her grip only holding the softy tighter in his arms in another attempt to shield him from her. Rei sat on her butt again and sat the brassberry on her thigh after she crossed her legs. She almost threw them in a panic when she saw the brassberrys face for the first time.

“Oh fuck!” the two bitties flinched in terror. “Ah!- sorry….” She apologized in a softer tone. Rei spoke into the cell.

“Ammazolie…..one….one of them…..the brassberry…..his eyes are…..” Ammazolie gave a ‘oh’ of realization.

“Oh. Sorry, hes not a brassberry. Sorry about that. “She ‘teehee’ed but Rei could hear a sadness in her voice “he’s a _blindberry_ ….. Poor baby.”

Rei kept quiet as she stared at the duo. Pity and anger filled her as she looked over them shivering and cowering in fear. She kind of wished that the men were alive again so she could beat them down again for causing pain to these little ones. She moved the hand that had the meek bitty up to them. The meek bitty jolted as she moved him but soon he cried in relief when he saw the other two. The softy peeked out at him when he heard the meek and cried in happiness as well. The brassberry grew confused since he couldn’t see what was happening but at the sound of the two smaller bitties giving out sounds of happiness he relaxed a bit.

Rei sighed as she watched the two smaller bitties hug it out leaning back and having a arm support her weight. The other held the phone and that’s when she noticed that Ammazolie was speaking.

“im sorry, what?” she asked. Ammazolie repeated herself.

“One of the guys are alive yes?”

“The bitties or the men?”

“Men”

“Oh. Yeah. I knocked him out.”

“Ok. So I already sent out some guys to get him. As for the bitties……” there was a pause. Then a awkward silent moment of her making a weird noise of relunctance.

“My men…..arn’t the …..most friendliest……they’re the ones I don’t let near my bitties……im…..not anywhere near there so…….” Rei already knew what she was going to ask. She frowned a bit but agreed anyways.

“I’ll take care of them until you think of something.” Ammazolie chuckled.

“Only one of them is mine darling. Call mama cry for the other two…….thanks.” Her light voice suddenly turned dark.

“Now I really suggest you get yourself outta there before my men get there. Ok friend?” Rei looked over herself…..she grimaced at the state she was in.

“I’ll…..try.” she hung up pocketing her phone.  Rei looked down at the bitties. The two smaller bitties were in the bigger bitties protective arms. Both soft bones and meek staring silently up at Rei as she had continues her call while the blindberry had his head tilted towards her so he could hear better. She was quiet for a bit. Now that her adrenalin was gone she could feel the damage her body had gained from the fight.

Her whole left side ached, especially her shoulder where the bullet hat hit. It wasn’t bleeding anymore but Rei was sure that she would end up having to dig out a bullet later on. Reis right elbow was starting to swell a bit from the dislocating, her throat hurt from the strangling, and her face tingled from the punch. And judging from her headache she quite possibly might have a concussion.  

 

The bitties squeaked when she made to stand but Rei had them securely in her arms. She held them close for a moment, hugging them. The poor bitties must have been through hell with men like that caring for them. They had bruises and there were some cracks on their bones. They must have been living in an even shittier environment than the bitties who were in the streets. The men probably starved them and tortured them…… Rei thought of how they must have been in that box as the man stomped on them……..it must have been horrible for them, to have their friends crushed and dusted.

“……..im sorry……” she whispered barely audible. Apologizing for the horrible things they must have gone through. The soft bones started to quietly cry at her apology. The blindberry pulled the two other bitties closer to him and then he curled the three of them closer to her chest seeking comfort. Meek hadn’t heard her apology but he felt the protective vibe she gave off. He gripped her shirt tighter.

Rei held them carefully staying still for a few more seconds before heading off. Her legs were unsteady and shaky. She groaned at the pain of having to move again…..

But she had keep going……

She had to keep going all the way home…….

……..And then she can rest……

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its hard to write a fighting scene when you actually assign a fighting style to characters instead of a free form style. today i was in a situation in real life where there was lots of blood.......heh....... 
> 
> ive been making stories since i was small and i always-ALWAYS- want to animate them, especialy the fighting scenes! (•̀o•́)ง


	13. Mr. Red and Mr. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Red and Mr. White. 
> 
> .............
> 
> i couldn't help myself. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i regret nothing.

Mr. Red and Mr. White entered the scene. Someone had called earlier to hire them for an assignment. The two were mercenaries.

The employer…..wasn’t too happy to know that some thugs had been smuggling “bitties”…..whatever those were.

 

Mr. White was pissed. He wanted to kill the men that interrupted his honeymoon with his lover. This was an event that was planned for _months_. Mr. Red playfully punched his shoulders.

“Ah come on bud. It’s just a _quick_ mission.” He joked to his partner in crime. Mr. White grumbled.

“We both know that these missions are never ‘ _quick’_ ” Red gave a hearty laugh.

It was hard to believe that the two got along so well.

Mr. White was a solemn man with few words. Dark short hair with white tips. Tall and lanky.  He was an observer who always watched anything and anyone with hawk like cold eyes. He was the cleanup man. He cleaned any and all messes of the crime scenes. From fingerprints to security camera recordings.

Mr. Red was the muscle man. Big and strong, he had red dyed hair that was just long enough to make a small, spiky, pineapple like ponytail on top of his head. He was the face of the duo. His overly friendly, charismatic attitude helped trick and deter away innocent passersby while his muscles beat anyone that stood in their way down into submission.

The two were polar opposite but somehow they have manage to not get each other killed yet so to say that the duo actually worked out was a achievement in itself.

Red let out a whistle when the duo rounded the corner of the warehouse and saw the bloody mess come into view.

“Oh. Wow. Shit man. Guess the guy that did this was like a psycho or something.” He said as kicked at the corpse that once owned the name “Kaleb” and saw the bloody screwdriver to the side.

“Fuck. Hey. Check this out!” he sat on his heels and made to grab the screwdriver to show his partner but his hand was slapped away.

“No touching.” White said as he slipped on his gloves. Red held his hands up and scooted away laughing.

“Go find the survivor.” White mumbled letting out an “oomph!” when red slapped his back.

“Gotcha bud!” he trotted away shouting out in a sing song voice.

“Oh Mr. Survivor!!!!~ come out! Come out! Where ever you are! ~” red yelled out following a blood trail that lead off out of view between hallways of crates.  White shook his head. That man wouldn’t know subtle even if it smacked him on the face with a rubber chicken and called him waldo.

He went to work.

 

 

 

White sighed as he shut off the hose that was connected to the warehouse. The last of the blood having been washed away by now. The bodies were gone, the white powder and doll clothes were cleaned away, and the weapons were gone as well along with the bloody tool box.  All that was left was wet clean concrete. He cracked his back feeling relief brought to it from being crouched for the last half hour. White looked over to where the crates were…..where was red? Did the guy give him the slip? A frown slipped onto his usually cold stare. Great. Knowing red he’d probably won’t give up tracking the man down. White decided to wait for two hours more before going to get him. Otherwise red would try to chase their target to the ends of the world if white didn’t stop him.

While he waited he leisurely checked the place out…….nothing was of interest though. It was a simple run down boating dock. He huffed. Typical of newbies to use a cliché transportation method. But he gave them props for picking a secluded dock in a small town instead of a dock from populated cities like most idiots.

Not that the praise would do them any good considering that they were dead….well most of them. White walked around a bit more in a vain attempt to deter his boredom. He jolted when he heard gunshots, eyes flashing to the distance, his body tensing. He soon relaxed though when he heard the distant laugh of red.

Tch. **Idiot** …..

 Quiet, barely audible sobbing caught his attention.

“……..eh?.......”

It came from one of the small boats.

“…….”

He sighed as he grabbed the side ladder. Might as well check it out. White climbed onboard and looked around. The top deck had nothing out of the ordinary…. White dug through the cubbies trying to locate where the crying came from. As he searched he listened, and then he realized that there was more than one crier. They were soft and high pitched. Shit…did these guy try to do human trafficking with children or something? White shook his head at the complete lack of professionalism.  Small boat with no soundproofing. The criers should have been knocked out with drugs to prevent them for calling out for help. And three men wasn’t enough man power to run a human trafficking business.

“Hold on. I’ll find yah….” He mumbled as he gave up searching cubbies and started looking for a entrance along the floor that would lead to the storage below. He found it and opened it hearing the crying clearer and louder now that the door was gone. He sighed.

Looking for kids wasn’t in the assignment description….. No one wants to hire male mercenaries to handle children.  But he didn’t mind checking out where the cries were coming from.

 Inside was dark and he fumbled a bit until he found a switch and turned the light on. Oh. Just a small storage room…….

The cries were coming from inside the stacks of boxes at the end.

“Damn…how many kids are here?” he tapped the outer wall of one of them causing the inhabitants to scream in surprise and fear. He ignored that and just asked if they were ok inside. He started to receive many pleas of help from all of the boxes….there were about seven medium ones. He hummed as he looked around the area. Might as well let them out, the kids would probably be claustrophobic by now and fresh air would do them good. Ah. There was the crowbar. He wedged the end underneath the lid of one of the top ones, might as well start at the top right? The lid popped open making the little ones inside shout out in surprise but they then grew quiet unsure if their savior was really their savior.

Mr. White peeked inside to look at the kids.

His eyes widened as many big and watery eyes looked up at him. 

Those aren’t kids.

Oh boy.

 

 

 

Red sighed giving a small pout. He scratched the back of his neck. Did this guy become delusional or something? The blood trail was originally a strait path but somehow the survivor seemed to get lost in the boxes and the path had soon started crossing over itself. He snorted at the thought of what if the survivor had died from blood loss and was now a crawling zombie with decapitated legs. He chuckled. Wouldn’t **_that_** be fun? Red had hopped over boxes and dove under others trying to keep on the right trail and not get confused. Soon, the trail had lead out into a open area.

Ah. So the survivor finally found his way. He thought amused. He started running along the path since it was back to being a strait path leading into the woods. Red suddenly jerked his head to the side as a bullet was shot at to where his head previously was.

He laughed.

Did the guy get his hands on a gun or something? Well considering that they were all criminals the gun was probably his or maybe he stole it from one of his friend’s corpses. Red sprinted into the shrubbery dodging behind trees and hopping to the sides to avoid the bullets. He had located the target already since gun fire left sparks every time a bullet was shot. When the telltale sound of the gun clicking empty sounded red made his move.

He ran to the man and knocked him unconscious by slamming his head to the tree. It was funnier that way than just using his fist. The targets always made derpy faces. When the target blacked out red unwinded his emergency rope from his waste and hog tied him. Then he slung him over his shoulder and started to jog back to where Mr. White would be waiting for him.

It took a while but after twenty minutes of jogging he eventually made his way into the now clean of evidence crime scene.

“Hey! Got the…….” Red voice trailed off as he saw Mr. White sitting on the concrete stairs with seven opened crates around them. In Whites arms were……tiny monster dolls? The fuck?

“Hey whites. Wha-…..” red trailed off again as Mr. White looked up at him. His face was neutral but his eyes were sparkling.

“Can we keep them? All of them?” he asked in a rushed energetic voice a stark contrast to his normally even tone. Red started to grow confused and a bit worried.

“The….uh…….dolls?” Whites face morphed into his annoyed look. The one he usually only used when red was being his dumb self.

“They’re not ‘dolls’ you imbecile.” He said unwrapping one of his arms from the figures he was hugging to his chest and flicked reds forehead.

“ _Look_.” White said as he brought the figures closer to red so he could get a good look.

**“Holy shit!”** red shouted as he got spooked. Dropping his target to the floor.  He had finally noticed that the bitties were moving and staring at him. That they were **_alive_**.

“What the fuck???” he asked in almost a whisper, his brain not processing the situation well.

“Their called ‘bitties’ there are adoption centers for them and I want them. I want them **_all_**. **Let’s adopt them all**.” White stated his eyes sparkling again.

Red blinked, then groaned. He didn’t know what the hell was happening. Nor how tiny little monsters could exist.

But he knew White.

White had always wanted kids but since the two of them were male they couldn’t have their own. Plus there was no way someone would want to incubate those embryo cells and give them offspring from their own DNA. Nor would an adoption center ever let criminals adopt a kid. Whatever these monsters were….didn’t matter. They probably still can’t be adopted by them. Red rubbed Whites shoulders as he tried to explain to him again. Though White was the smarter of the two, he was desperate for a family. They both were. They both didn’t choose this life of crime but they both didn’t fit into regular society.

To other people, white was too emotionless. Too cold and calculating. But red knew that White doesn’t mean to be. He was just one of those few people who usually didn’t show much emotion and was just too blunt. If people got to be around red for too long, they’d see a brash man who was too rough and happy going. One who never took anything seriously. But white knew that red just handles his problems differently from normal people and was a bit ignorant of most situations. Both men could either never keep a job for long or couldn’t make any good connection.

“Bud….you know we can’t adopt anything….we-“white cut him off his voice taking up that cold tone when he was stating something. This was usually used for when he had to give reports.  

“The bitties said that anyone can adopt them and even if we can’t we can always adopt bitties from the woman who hired us. She also sells her own line of bitties too.” Red looked back down at the bitties. Some glared while others gave teary glances and others just looked at him with curiosity. Red looked at whites face and groaned again.  Mr. White was staring at him again with those big eyes.  It’s been a while since White reacted to something so strongly.

Ah fuck.

 

He just can’t deny him.

Not his husband.

Red rolled his eyes as he gave defeated sigh.

“FINE. I can’t make any promises but we’ll try to adopt all these…….bibbys…..” he mumbled the last part mispronouncing their name. A look of complete wonder graces his beautiful husbands face. Mr. White looked behind him at the boxes his voice barely a whisper.

“ ** _All_** of them?” red chuckled feeling content as he saw his husbands joy filled situation.

“Yes, all of-“he choked on his words and froze as he at last noticed the hundreds of little heads peeking out over the openings of the boxes.

Red looked from his husband and back to the boxes. He repeated this quite allot of times.

 He paled.

Mr. White.

His lover.

His buddy.

His husband.

He wanted **_all_** of the bitties….

**All of them.**

A laugh bubbled from his mouth.

Mr. White let out a squeal that red had never heard from him before.  He ran off back to the bitties in the boxes talking to them in his monotone voice that somehow was filled with excitement. Red watched him for a bit. He took a deep breath and sighed picking up his target again by the waist walking to Mr. White. He used his other hand to bring his husbands head to him so he could give a kiss to his forehead. He had used too much pressure like always since he never knew how to use his own strength properly but White was used to it. Red chuckled as he slung his arm over Whites shoulder, watching him as he put the bitties that were in his arms back into the crates and continue to talk to them.

Red knew that even if they were allowed to adopt the bibbys or whatever they were called. They wouldn’t be able to adopt **_all_** of them. Probably five or ten though ten was **_really_** pushing it. He'll deal with that problem when they get to that part of the road. For now. Hell enjoy basking in his partner’s happiness. Guess this wasn’t such a shitty honeymoon after all. First, he gets to finally marry the man of his life now that the new law had passed. And now, they might finally have a family. Monsters or not.

 

Now…..

 

How the hell were they going to get all these crates into the car?  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't get to put much humor in here but i like how this ended up.


	14. the clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three bitties get treated by a professional!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the laptop i rented from school was picked up a few days ago so updates will take longer to post until i have to leave. more on that in the end notes. for now. enjoy!

The walk home was…..tiring. First chance she had she went into a convenience store and bought a dark hoodie of poor quality and pain pills along with a few juice boxes and a cracker pack. The cashier had stared at her in suspicion and concern but Rei lied on how she was mugged. She denied any suggestion of calling the cops and an ambulance. Once the goods were bought she slipped it over her bloody clothes and got on the bus. She didn’t get off until it hit her home town.

On the bus ride rei had sat the bitties on her lap ignoring the other passengers who stared at her bruised face. She had given the snacks to the bitties, they seemed to enjoy the food but then again they must have also been hungry. Rei had to help the blindberry in eating and drinking since he didn’t seem to be used to his blindness. He must have recently been blinded. Where his eyes were was a scratched mess, he either had lost a fight with another bitty or those bastards had decided to experiment on him. Rei gritted her teeth at the thought of some bastard messing with the little ones.

After many hours had passed they finally made it to her town. The snacks were finished and Rei had regained some of her strength. It took her a while but she managed to get up and walk off the bus refusing any help that was offered. She wanted to be alone. Rei carried the bitties as she walked. The blindberry had laid on her shoulder having his arm slung over it and his head laid right next to her neck where he listened to her pulse. The soft bones was curled up to her having to have fallen asleep a long time ago on the bus. The meek merely laid on her his eyes roaming at the dark nature all around.

Reis unsteady legs somehow managed the trail up to her home having to pat the ground each step with her foot to make sure her foot hold was steady. Her door was flung open causing all of them to flinch when it banged. Rei had unintentionally leaned on it when she opened it and just barely managed to catch herself before she crashed to the floor. When she manage to steady herself she used her uninjured shoulder and back to close it.

Rei didn’t even make it to the couch, instead she sat in front of it on the floor and used it as a support. Rei groaned letting her head fall back to the cushion. Now that she was in her home she could relax, her shoulder wasn’t bleeding anymore the area having a crusted scab so she could rest now….right? She and the bitties weren’t in danger anymore now that she was in her own home right? She let out a gurgle cough as she tried to let her body relax. The meek eyed her in concern when he felt the rattle in her chest but stayed silent.

Eventually….she managed to feel her pained body relax…..Rei didn’t let her mind wander…no….she’ll have to wait for when she’s better before she thinks about-………..as she started to feel sluggish she reach into her pocket and clumsily fumbled with her phone, thumbs missing some of the digits before she was able to dial the right number. The tone dialed for a moment before a voice answered. The voice didn’t have any hint of grogginess to show that she was previously asleep. Rei had wondered before many times if she ever had slept.

“Hello? Queens?” Rei let out a bark of laughter. She hated her name. Oh how she hated it. No matter if people said her name in her native language or in any other one. She loathed it. The only exception where she wasn’t annoyed was when her friend goldy called her that. It still didn’t lessened her hate for her full name. If she could change it she would but she couldn’t…..though she hated it……the wretched name was a reminder of…..

“God. I fucking I hate that name…….” she mumbled in a half teasing manner. She gave a watery cough. Goldy closed the book she was reading and paid more attention. She motioned to someone across the room and put the phone speaker on.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in her calm voice. Rei cleared her throat slouching back on into the cushion. She felt the blindberry push himself a bit away from her as if to observe her. She avoided looking into his face, the mauled wound making her lightheaded in her weakened state. When Rei took too long to speak goldy called her again.

“Rei?.....” Rei stayed quiet for a bit….she had realized that the reason she couldn’t feel much pain was because her body was in mild shock. She was probably more injured than she originally thought. Rei spoke, her voice rasping a bit.

“I fucked up……” that was all she needed to say to get the other two on the other side of the line to get up. She heard Goldy on the other line.

“Hold on. Be there in a second.” And then the line went dead. Rei let her hand fall to the floor feeling really heavy. She wasn’t worried about her condition…..she was sure that she’s been through worse but….nah. She’ll be fine……

She was blacking out. She was sure of this….but she tried to stay awake. She couldn’t leave the bitties alone…….how she managed to keep herself together for all those hours was a mystery…no….it wasn’t…she knew full well how she had stayed together that whole time. Another sudden chuckle came out.

“Well fuck….. supongo que ……..no estaban mintiendo…..”( i guess they …….weren't lying…..) The softy had woken up and now the three bitties were paying attention to her and her condition. Terror and worry riddled their faces as red liquid had run down the corner of her mouth. Reis vision was darkening. She only barely registered two figures suddenly appear from out of view and look down at her. The smaller one smacking the taller one upside the head.

 

 

Rei jolted awake bolting into a sitting position before letting out a strangled cry when a violent pain took over her body. A hand smacked to her forehead and pushed her back down on the bed. Her hand flashed out and punched her restrainer. He let out a “oomph!” but let her continue punching until she glanced around and noticed that…..she was in her room?...Rei slowed her movements to a stop and relaxed back on her bed curling into a ball of ach and pain after she realized her restrainer was only Sev. He eyed her warily for a moment then silently patted her back going back to sit down, his playful persona momentarily gone showing his more serious side. The two stayed silent for a bit as Rei let the pain subside. Once she felt ready to move she turned her head a bit to look at Sev, he gave a small grin.

“wh-….what happened?....” she asked her voice raspy from a dry throat. He chuckled.

“Well me and goldy got here right after you called and we found you on the floor coughing blood. You had internal bleeding and I had to stop goldy from stomping on the little skellys since she didn’t know about them.” he let out laugh finding the situation funny. Rei glared at him tiredly. “After that disaster passed, goldy made me clean up all the blood you left around while she fixed your shoulder. Had to cut you open a bit to get rid of that internal bleeding. You lost allot of blood buddy.” He said implying something. Rei narrowed her eyes, she HIGHLY doubted that she was cut open. In the time she had known sev, he had become infamous for becoming a compulsive liar and telling tall tales. Rei started to get up, sev immediately made to help her get to her feet since forcing her to rest would be futile. Once her arm was slung over his shoulder and they were already making their way to exit her room.

“Where are da bitties?” she asked. Sev hummed.

“With goldy. After I convinced her that they weren’t tiny demons she took care of them while I looked over you.” Rei yelped when Sev picked her up bridal style and ran down the stairs, setting her down on the floor when they got to the bottom. She punched him. In the kitchen a young adult waited at the kitchen table entertaining the bitties with what she called was a “water snake” which basically was a compressed paper of a straw cover that expanded when a liquid was added to it. It seemed to bring the bitties excitement.

The meek was on his hands and knees watching as the paper wriggled and get longer the more water was added until it became completely soaked through. The softy, too, was watching, but from his post in a hand towel pile next to the blind berry who seemed to be content to just listening to the other two sounds of amazement. Wrapped around his eyes was a long plain light green surgical wrapping. On his head was a circular bandage, the ones used for shots, with the picture of a sunny side up egg on it. Rei was briefly amused at the dark humor that the sticker represented. All three of the bitties had new cloths, they had white long sleeve shirts and dark grey pants. Both the softy and blindberry had kept their jackets but they were now clean. The clothing had looked big on all of them. Rei could tell that it was goldy who had made the clothing since she was the only one out of the three who could sew.

Goldy looked over at them when they entered.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. Rei made a ‘meh’ sound before sitting on another one of the chairs and laying her head on the table burying into her arms. She could hear Sev open her fridge and whistled.

“You seriously didn’t eat any of the food I left queeny?” Rei grunted

“shit man. Half of the stuff is rotten! Have you even been eating?” rei didn’t lift her head but her hand that wasn’t on the injured arm motioned to the packets of ramen shoved into a cupboard. Goldy, who had been watching the interaction while continuing her water snake show sighed.

“Told you that she wouldn’t eat the food if you brought too much.” Sev scoffed from where he was dumping the rotten food in the garbage.

“You can never have too much food!” he grumbled as he opened a jelly jar and tipped his head back letting some of the sugary goop plop into his mouth. Goldy rolled her eyes as she started to clean up the wet mess she had made from her little demonstration.

During their whole interaction the bitties had been watching them quietly unsure if they would get in trouble if they didn’t stay put. But the softy in his sleepy haze had crawled to Rei seeking out the comforting warmth from the only nonmoving human out of the three. He jolted to full awareness when he was halfway over her arm and she shifted her head to look at him. The softy was only able to feel unsureness for a second before she scooped him up and settle him into her arms as she leaned back. The softy sighed, glad that he hadn’t anger the human, then he wriggled a bit getting comfortable. He eyed the others with bleary eyes for a moment before closing them and turning his head to the fabric of her night shirt going to sleep. Apparently this was all the confirmation the other two bitties needed in order to free roam. Meek got to work on making his own water snake while the blindberry stood up and walked aimlessly about.

Rei eyed him for a moment, he seemed uncomfortable with his situation, his arms were splayed outward and his mouth was set in a worry line. Rei sighed, she stretched her hand up to him causing him to flinch at the sudden presence of it. He waved his hands in the air until he found her fingers. Rei guided him to come around until he had his back to her palm and she was able to scooch him closer. Because he was bigger than the other bittys she couldn’t actually let him sit in her hand. An average bitty would usually be dwarfed in her large palms or at the very least moderately fit. The blindberry practically was as big as a baby though thinner considering that he was all bones. The blindberry sat in her lap and clung to her stomach as he had his head tilted, occasionally moving it a fraction here and a fraction there keeping track of the voices that filled up the room.

“Aw~ you look like a mama!” Sev cooed as he put the half empty jelly jar back into the fridge and continue his search for more food. Rei angrily gave a low, annoyed, hiss at him but made no move to get rid of the bitties from her personal space bubble. Her cell phone at the counter caught her eye and she threw one of the straws at Sev.

“oi. Give me my phone.” She said as she made grabbing motions to her unoccupied stretched hand. Unluckily for her, she had to use her injured arm since the softy had claimed her uninjured ne but she rather go through a bit of stinging pain than risk making him cry. This batch of bitties was quieter than the last but she didn’t want to test her luck. Sev threw the phone to goldy who asked what number to dial. Once she got the number down she passed the phone to Rei who put it to her ear Just as the line was picked up.

“Hello hello! Mama cry here.” Rei prepared herself for the angry cries she would soon hear.

 

The call was surprisingly less chaotic than she thought. Ammazolie had apparently called earlier so mama cry had already let out all her negative emotions during that time. To reis horror, mama cry had talked about how two other men had found the rest of the bitties in crates.

She…..felt disgusted with herself for forgetting to check if there was any other bitties. Rei also felt relief as well, happy that the other bitties were quickly found. Once the conversation had calmed down a bit a though occurred to her.

“And……how are the rescues?” she hesitantly asked. It has been quite a while since they were picked up and though she hated to admit it…..the little guys had already made an impression into her. And…..judging from how things were going she’ll probably get involved into some sort of bitty business every time she got out of the house.

Mama cry started on a tangent on how the bitties were doing. Many of the bitties that they managed to bring back to health were put up for adoptions. Many were able to get adopted but others seemed to be extremely reluctant and or aggressive towards the possible adopters not wanting to get hurt again. There were still others who were still too sick to be let out. Rei mentioned the three bitties she had with her and mama cry wanted them to be brought in pronto so they can get a medical exam. Rei ‘okay’ed and also said that she was going to bring in a blindberry too if that was alright. It was. She wasn’t going to leave the blindberry since he didn’t originate from there but she was thankful that he’d be allowed medical attention.

After coffee and toast she gathered the bitties and went to leave her house. “Don’t leave the house unlocked!” she called back to the two who were currently lounging in the living room.

“Not using the doors!” Goldy called back indicating that they’d do some of their weird voodoo thing that “wasn’t” magic and blip away to their place.

 

 

The adoption center was……big……

When she entered, she was greeted by one of the helpers there who lead her past the front area where there the paper work was dealt with and there was a front desk. When she entered the back part which was most of the building she saw how so many bitties could be living in here. She saw so many tiny objects that she almost would have tricked herself that she was in a doll story instead of here. There were many different rooms that had a glass wall on the entrances. Each room was big, half of them had the living areas where the bitties ate, slept, and played with their own same kind. A small wall separated that side from the other side. The other half was an area where the people can play and interact with any bitty that they were interested in. each room had attached bridges along the walls that lead to openings that lead to the other rooms. The bitties were free to roam into each other’s rooms but at the end of the day they usually congregated to their original rooms.

In almost each room, some rescues that were still not adopted were immediately at the glass wall trying to get her attention. The bitties that weren’t rescues curiously looked at her wondering why the usually secluded, sad, and or defensive bitties were so open and happy to see a random scary lady. Rei gave an uncomfortable wave at them anyways and then she walked to the infirmary area with the three bitties in her arms.

That day, mama cry had to go to a meeting somewhere so the bitty nurse, which was the only one as far as she could see, was the one who looked over them. The three were hesitant to leave rei but at the assurance of the nurse they let themselves stray away from rei and let the nurse handle them as she started the checkups.

Rei sat on one of the chairs and watched the little ones get examined. She didn’t want to greet the ones outside, too much attention, and she was still exhausted from her injuries. her whole body still ached and she still felt stings from stiches that were on her every time she moved too fast. she contemplated closing her eyes and resting for a bit while the little ones were being checked out.

a loud thunk behind her startled her from behind and she turned to investigate.

It had come from the critical health care area…. There was a white curtain that blocked the entrance.

 

Rei frowned and turned to the nurse she asked, “What’s in there?” the nurse looked at where she gestured. A saddened look went over her face.

“oh, some of the bitties wouldn’t let themselves get better. “ she said her voice saddened.

“…..wouldn’t?...... “ Rei asked making sure she heard right. The nurse nodded as she went back to checking the bitties.

“yes. No matter what we give them they refuse to get better! They don’t let themselves heal.” Rei looked back at the curtain. she frowned as she wondered what types of bitties they were....

“Can….can I check it out?” the nurse just mumbled a ‘yes’ not really hearing Rei as she looked onto the blinberrys wounds.

Rei got up and pulled the curtain back. She raised her eye brows in surprise.

two pairs of eyes looked back at her startled in a see through medical container room. one had dark red eyes and a heated glare while the other only had one visible pink eye, the other one covered u=in bandaid gauze. next to them was another container containing a scarred bitty who had a dark gaze and a grin that would give anybody chills.

she was both mildy pleased to see them again and yet, a anger like worry bubbled up at the reaalization that they were the ones who refused to get better. Rei leaned on the door frame grossing a ankle over the other as she took their state of health in. her mouth spoke before her brain could stop herself.

 

“well fuck. you guys look like shit.” smiles let out a bark of laughter, the crybaby simply stared while his twin flicked her off.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P


	15. happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it not really a secret who this little bitty is. not very proud of this chapter but couldn't think of any other way to rewrite this.

He’d always wondered how his life ended up this way..... when he was first created, he supposed that he was the same as the others. There wasn’t anything particularly special that made him stand out. he often wondered why his owners parents picked him out of all the other sanses. maybe he seemed more chill than the others. maybe he had more charisma than the others. or maybe he was more adorable..... no..... he knew that it was just plain luck. 

back when bitties were first introduced to the world. there was only two types. sanses and papyruses. the originals only. the day that he was adopted his owners parents wanted to get him a companion. one he could bond with. but his owners parents were picky. 

his owner couldn't have a too energetic pet. nor did they want him to have a stupid pet as well. it was by luck that on that fateful day the couple went into the pet store on a rush to get out of the rain. he wasn’t aware of them at the time, he had been napping. but soon he awoke when he was suddenly picked up. 

 

“honey. what do you think?” asked the mother as she turned to her husband holding the groggy bitty into view. the father stared at the little bitty who  yawned and blinked up at the two humans. 

 

“really? can’t we just get him a normal pet?” asked the father. the little bitty looked between the two as they started a soft spoken debate on picking a exotic pet or not for their child. it went on for a few minutes before he spoke for the first time. 

 

“i’d re _ cat _ mind a feline but they just get too  _ frisky  _ and chat everywhere.  and i  _ canine _ tell you how many times a dog just  _ heels _ over the store owner. " the father blinked in surprise that the little bitty could talk. a small chuckle escapes him as he realized that the bitty had also used wordplay. 

 

"well would you look at that. pretty smart for a 'pet' and you can talk too! hm......honey?" the father didn't even have to ask his wife what she thought as his spouse cuddled the bitty having already been smitten by the adorableness that usually came with being tiny. he chuckled and stooped down to his small wife's height giving the bitty a rub on the head with his index finger.  

 

“Well little buddy. Looks like you're coming home with us.” The little sansy looked at the two adults with big eyes feeling happiness fill him. The adoption had went quickly, papers were signed and the parents were informed on all the needed to know on how to care for a bitty. Soon, he was in a carrier riding in a van with the humans. He was placed on the mother's lap so he could see the world pass by as they drove. He was all sorts of happy. A bitties purpose was to be adopted into a family and become a companion. His grin got bigger and bigger the farther they went from the adoption center. 

 

The humans had told him they they didn't adopt him to be their companion but for their son. They had told him that their son was extremely sick and had seemed really down for a few months now. He grew a little saddened for his new owner. The little bitty hasn’t even met his owner yet he already held worry for the kiddo. Instead of the humans going into a neighborhood or apartment complex, they drove through a city. Everything was…..huge….. And it slightly imitated him to a degree but he held face. A few giant buildings and giant crowds of people weren't going to stop him from seeing his owner! The parents had parked in a parking building and to his surprise, the mother took him out of his container and into the arms of the mother. He didn't complain though, the fresh air settled his jitters a bit. His big eyes looked everywhere looking at colorful statues and oh boy, the building was big. Did he ever mentioned that the buildings in the city were huge?  (nope, he wasn’t nervous, not at all. Nope. nope. He isn’t even scared) he held onto the mother's clothes tighter as they passed under a huge archway and into the building.

It was cold and everything smelled…..sterile….. The inside of the building had white everywhere. White tiles, white walls, white everywhere. It reminded him of the lab where he was made. He frowned a bit and leaned closer to the mother hiding a bit behind he curled auburn hair. Where were they? The humans had said that they were going to bring him to their son but wouldn't their son be at home? Sick humans sleep at home to get better right? He felt even more uneasy once they got into a metal compartment. Was….was this thing moving? It must have since when they exited the way they came they were in a completely different area with windows. He gulped a bit feeling a bit more scared when he saw that they were so high up the building. He was scared yet a bit in awe. The view was terrifying but also amazing. They were so high up they he could see the horizon bend a little. And a ways away, he could see a big park though it’s greenery was dimmed a bit by the rain and the setting sun. 

 

More walking, more doors, he had given up on mentally mapping the area, too many turns and he couldn’t read so the signs were useless to him. By now he had lost his nervousness as well. Nothing bad had happened and they were now in a area that required its walkers to be silent. Every now and then he’d get a glimpse of humans lying in beds through windows. Some appeared to be sleeping and others seemed to have…..things attaching them to machines. 

 

The humans suddenly stopped in front of a door, he tried to turn a bit to look behind him to look through the small door window. It was another of those rooms where the humans slept in. was…..was his owner in there?...... he didn't have anymore time to ponder this as the father opened the door and he was able to see for himself. 

  
  


The room was like the others only more….homely?.... Aside from the bed and machines next to it there was cabinets and sinks and a sitting area right by a window. A few decorations were around, mugs, snacks, a few art supplies. He noticed the other two in the room. Siblings he guessed. They were a stark contrast towards each other. One was older sitting at the window seat, tall, long dark hair and dark clothings. He was tapping away on his phone not even looking up to the parents as they entered. 

 

The other was a young child laying on the bed hooked up to a few thing and machinery. He was so small, skin pale as the sheets he was covered with, thin and frail looking with short cut brown hair. He seemed to be fitfully sleeping, the wires and machines attached to him probably making him uncomfortable. The father had whispered to the teen who nodded and stood to leave. He raised a brow when he saw the tiny skelly but he didn’t comment wanting to leave the room as soon as possible now that he was relieved of his responsibility of watching over his little brother. 

 

The father stood on one side of the bed while his wife stood at the other. The mother gently held her child's hand and cooed a bit until he stirred and blinked open his dark brown eyes. He rubbed his eyes a bit and looked at his parents, a tired smile slipping onto his frail face. 

 

“Mom? Dad?.... Hi…” he sat up a bit with the help of his father. 

 

“I thought you guys had work today…” he mumbled but nevertheless seemed happy to see his parents. The father chuckled ruffling his hair.

 

“Thought we surprise you kiddo.”  the son giggled. It was at this moment that the mother decided to make her move. 

 

“Tony…..we want you to meet someone sweety.” she said softly. Toney looked at his mother a bit confused after he didn't see anyone else in the room. She chuckled and leaned closer bringing her hands up to view. The little sansy was sitting inside giving a nervous grin. 

 

“Meet your new pet.” Tony's eyes widened in wonder. 

 

“What is it mom?” he asked as he held his tiny hands out to hold the bitty. The father chuckled. The little bitty was nervous. His new owner was sick all right but he seemed happy. He was afraid of hurting his owner though it was a impossible feet with how tiny he was. 

 

“Its a “he” toney. And he's a new type of pet called a ‘bittybone’” 

 

“Wow…” toney mumbled as he started to examine him. He looked over every little bone, lifting a foot here (the bitty might have hopped a bit to keep his balance) , peeking at his clothes(much to the little guys embarrassment) , and finally settling to holding the bittys hand with his index finger. 

 

“What's his name?” asked tony as he giggled when the sansy sneezed a bit. Mother patted tony's head. 

 

“Whatever you want his name to be sweety!” she mused. Little toney looked at the bitty in his hands. The little bitty have a big grin. Tony thought for a moment. 

“Erm…..uh…..happy? Yeah! Happy!!!” tony thought out loud. His parents laughed at his childish choice. The little bitty, now named happy, was well….happy. He was a bit nervous, he’d never seen or heard other bittys be companions for sick humans. They had been companions for young and old. Before every bitty was sent to be adopted, they’d have rules and manners drilled into them so that they could be wonderful pets. But being a companion to a sick human wasn’t something the scientist told them about. Nevertheless, he didn't care. 

Happy hugged his tiny arms around his new owner's neck in content as tony talked tiredly, but happily to his parents. This boy was his new owner, his new family, he didn't care if he wasn’t like others. 

  
  


Just because he was sick, doesn’t mean that tony missed out on a childhood. Tony's parents loved both their sons dearly and made sure that both of them had all that they needed and wanted since ironically, both were pretty darn rich. From every birthday to every holiday, tony's parents somehow managed to make time for their family. At least three family vacations happened every year. Every holiday was a extravagant outing. And they even had days where they just had family time. On days when tony was feeling better, he’d be allowed to go to a public school where he had few, but close, friends. And on days he was feeling a little less than one hundred percent he had a tutor. But tony would still go out and play whenever he could. Every year was just as amazing and happy as his last.

 

And happy stood by his side through every moment. From the moment his….brother….. Tony...woke up to the moment he laid his tiny little body down. Happy was there. He was there when he had to take that awful tasting medicine to when he scored his first goalie. He was there for when tony had his nightmares to when he shared pie and hot cocoa on christmas day. 

For when they had the picnics. 

For the doctor visits.

For when they visited other countries on vacations.

For the sick days.

For when they had to chase a runaway frozen turkey on thanksgiving. 

For the crying.

For the fireworks on new years.

For when the surgeries started.

For the icecream days.

For the days tony was too weak to lift his head.

For the trips to the carnival.

 

For….

 

For…..

 

For the day that tony's parents died…….

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Happy?” tony mumbled sleepily from where his head was buried in his pillow. Happy gave a reassuring smile placing his tiny hands to his human brothers cold cheeks. 

 

“Hey buddy….how are you feeling?” he asked pulling tony's blankets closer to his chin. Tony coughed a bit but gave a small grin to happy. 

 

“Sleepy….” happy hummed a bit laying next to him on his pillow. Today was one of those less than a hundred percent days. Tony seemed to be having them more and more lately. It worried happy a bit but tony was a strong boy. He would make it. Their day was spent in comfortable quiet. Happy would talk in a hushed tone to make it easy for tony's sensitive ears. He’d tell amusing jokes and read stories from the little library at the bedside table.  They were home for a change. It was one of those times where the parents were away at work and tonys brother, zachary, was watching over them. 

 

Some time after tony fell asleep happy heard a knocking at the front door. It was late and the parents weren't home yet so zach shuffled over to answer the door. Out of curiosity, happy teleported to the window of the living room staying out of sight. Zach had opened the door to find a officer waiting for him. He raised a eyebrow.

“Uh….hi?” Happy snorted at the dumb greeting. The police officer gave a awkward greeting. 

“Ah. Hello! You're Zachary ----- correct?” The police officer asked awkwardly as he greeted the teen. Zach leaned against the frame and nodded.

“Yeah that's me...is something wrong officer? “ he asked wanting the officer  to get to the point already. The officer sighed taking off His hat. 

“Well….you see…..” 

 

As happy listened in he started to feel a overbearing sadness grab hold of him. Their parents had passed. He…..he couldn't believe it. Tony's parents were amazing. They were wonderful. They were the best parents and child could ever have. Happy loved them as much as he loved Tony. 

 

After Zach had talked to the police he closed the front door and stood there for a while feeling shock. Zach was a usually gloomy kid that didn't care for many things but he did in fact  love his parents.  But now they were gone. And he had to be in charge of...well...everything. He didn't know what to do nor how to handle the news. Silent tears fell down his cheeks and he stumbled to the couch. He held his face in his hands and stayed silent for a moment before his body suddenly jerked and a sob escaped. 

 

Happy watched in silence for a bit as zatch tried to keep silent. He rubbed his elbow trying to keep his own tears in. he started to hiccup and after a moment more he teleported to zach side. 

Zach without hesitating scooped happy up and hugged him to his chest.  Zach was a social recluse, he never made any movements or signs of affections twords the little skelly. The two usually just tolerated each other….but now their parents were gone. 

happy thought  quite a bit as he clung to zach. Once their crying died down happy leaned back to look at zach. Zach's eyes were pink from crying and his face had tear trails. Zach was now the adult of the family. Tony was barely strong enough to stay awake for the most part of the day now…… those two were all that happy had left…….he steeled himself, determined. 

 

He was going to protect them, the last of his family. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah....  
> http://awkwardaniknights.tumblr.com/post/147468999698/back


	16. a ridiculous situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got out of that writers block!  
> *slams fist on table!*  
> everything is ridiculous!!! eff common sense!!

“I swear dat creepy grin of his jus gets creepier an creepier.” her frown deepens as she kept tapping the glass of smiles enclosure.  

 

Tap….   smile just continues on staring up at her with that grin he always has. 

_ Tap… _ .   the enclosure jolts causing smiles body to scoot a fraction back from the force of the tap. His grin gets wider. I huff. 

…...her eyes drift to the twins in the other container. The cry baby was still sobbing his little heart out as he hugged his brother. He started that about a second after she spoke and hasn't stopped since. The little jerk nodded off to sleep a while ago sitting up leaning against the glass. 

 

she eyed smiles again giving a weak glare. 

“So… refusing treatment again huh ya trouble maker?” he cocked his head to the side.

“Heh…..”  they have a stare off for a few solid moments before she blew a raspberry causing the jerk to jolt awake. A chuckle slips out from her. 

 

“So...so what? What da fuck is this?” she waved her hand around. “W-what ya think dis is gunna end up in? Wuts dis- wuts - wuts yur goal by refusing ta...ta git betta!?” ah great, her accent showed more and more the more she got agitated. She felt like saying more. She wanted to say more but she didn't know how to continue from there. The little scarred bitty just grinned up at her silently. Rei glanced at the twins when she noticed that the sobbing stopped. The little crybaby was staring up at her….scared. The jerk was glaring at her holding his brother with a protective grip.  Seeing their wary faces….wary of her…...scared of her….. She didnt realise that her breathing was ragged… that she was yelling….. 

…….

…..

She gulped and backed away from the two containers giving them space. She could feel a tensed silence…..fuck…..she did it again…. A cough brought her to look at the entrance of the closed off area they were in.

 

A different helper was there, sunny sitting on her shoulder. He looked at her with worry.

“Miss….your here. Your…..you're here!” his voice had started out barely audible but then became a soft loud that only he could pull off. He immediately hopped off helper number twos shoulder onto a nearby shelf. Rei blinked as sunny hopped shelf to shelf coming to a stop in front of her next to the other bitties. Rei spoke up before another awkward silence starts. 

 

“S-sunny….ah. Ya here too?” another wave of uncomfortableness dawns over her as sunny stares up at her with his gentle smile. He held his arms up so he could be picked up but rei only let him grab ahold of her finger seeing that that move was the only motion she was currently comfortable with. He didn't seem bothered by her hesitance to show affection though and leaned his head on her fingers. 

 

“Yes i have! I’ve been helping all around the store as much as i can. Its very pleasant here miss!” her shoulders grew less tense when she heard this. At least one of these odd bitties was happy here. 

“Ah...well im glad yah like it here.”  she eyed the sick bitties again. 

“Unlike some lil troubling shit-.....trouble makers….” she sighed standing up ignoring the small huff of disappointment as she pulled her fingers away.  She turned behind her to address the second assistant only to find that she was left alone with the bitties. After grumbling for a bit she stretched seriously considering if she should leave  or….stay. She peeked back at the tiny group. It's not she didn't like the little buggers but what other reason did she have to stay in touch with them? Shes already brought them to safety. They have proper care here, food, shelter, and many other companions too….. She turned away and made way to exit the area but jolted when the crybaby, who had grown quiet, start another ear piercing wail. She turned back with a wary look. All four were looking at her…..

……

…...

A frustrated sigh escaped her  as she took the tops off their enclosure and took them out setting them next to sunny. She crossed her arms on the edge of the table and laid her chin on them giving a weak glare at the bitties.  The twins held each other, sunny once again grabbed the tips of her fingers, and smiles just stood where he was put.

 

“Troublemakers…..all of yah!” she scrunched up her face in utter annoyance. Everybody jumped when a sudden loud laughter boomed  out. They all looked back at…...smiles? The little scarred bitty was holding his non-existent belly almost breathless with the almost hysteric laughter. 

“Oh god….he’s lost it….” rei mumbled which caused him to completely lose it. They all just stared at him as he soon grew quiet from not being able to catch his breath.  Rei was stuck between wanting to see if he was ok or hang back and just give him a weirded out look. 

  
  


After smiles was reduced to a shivering ball of wheezes and the occasional laugh rei turned to the others who were also staring at him. In a silent agreement they all decided to not speak of this. But it did break some of the tension. Rei sighed feeling more at ease. She addressed the bitties again.

“Ok….so……...im right to assume that yall want sum-thing…..right? Since yall keep acting up like this yah?” she asked them. The rest of the bitties looked at each other uncertainly giving the air of children who didn't know exactly what they wanted but still wanted that certain thing. She eyed them for a moment.

 

The little crybaby hiding his flushed face in his tiny hand while his more aggressive brother holds him avoiding eye contact with he big woman.

 

Sunny was poking his index fingers together repeatedly as he sheepishly kept his gaze down occasionally sneaking a glance at her before immediately looking back down.

 

And smiles was…...napping? 

A huff of laughter puffed out from rei when she saw this, accompanied with a slight lopsided smile. She thought for a moment then frowned….

 

‘It’d be nice if they could stay but…..she wouldn't be a good caretaker. Hell, she couldn’t even take care of herself plus she’s always lost in her work so aside from neglecting to take care of them she wouldn’t be able to give them the boat loads of affection that each of  these little monsters need.’

 

……

….

…

..

“Y-your not bad” rei blinked. It was the crybaby, she had spoken her thoughts again and he had answered. He was peeking up at her through his little digits seeming more shy than upset. 

“We…..we wanna stay with you….” 

 

“.......Eh?” was her derp like response as she stared blankly at him. At the sound of her voice he squeaked and jolted behind his little nubs again for a moment before looking back up at her. He didn't continue what he meant but she could already tell what he meant. She puffed up one of her cheeks unintentionally making a side pout. So they wanted to stay with her huh?..... In the back of her mind she questioned if it really was possible for her to just, what was the term? Adopt? If it really was possible for her to just adopt them…..she knew that she had done some bad things in the past…..but could she really……… a something faded into her thought process….she was looking at her hands through the darkness of the warehouse…..feeling nothing as she watched dripping red chunks of flesh slide down her smaller child like fingers……..She grimaced shaking the memory away. A exasperated sigh escaped her. 

 

“Trust me kid. You aint seen shit. I know what im talking about.”  the little jerk growled, before he can say anything though sunny spoke up. 

 

“But you took care of us miss!!!” he choked a bit as he realized that he practically shouted. He continued in a more quieter voice avoiding looking at anyone due to his embarrassment. 

 

“Ah..i mean...you took care of so many of us….wouldnt…..wouldnt it be easier to care for only a few of us?” rei raised a brow.

 

“Wut gave yall da impression dat i was planning on keeping yah?” sunny flinched and remained quiet unsure how to respond to that. Rei looked at them all again, her gaze turning cold, calculating…. The look that she had on when she was in the most serious stage of her thinking. 

 

“......do they treat yah bad here?” she asked, her voice a tone lower.  Sunny, who now seemed to be the representative of the group, slumped a bit.

“No…..they’re all so nice to us….but!-.....” he stopped, unable to once again find the words he wanted to say. Never before had he felt so frustrated and unable to express his opinions before. But rei had already figured it out, a slight chill running through her. 

 

“.......yall grown attached to me didn't yah….” her wavering whisper was more a statement than a question. Sunny, not detecting her growing horror, jumped slightly on his heels cheeks turning rosy and a happy huff sounded out. 

“Yes! We like you allot and...and we...we would like…..would like to …..” 

“Get me to adopt yah….” rei finished keeping her face neutral. All of them gave a nod. Rei gave a slight hum as she thought of the pros and cons of having them…….sadly she could see the pros outweighed the cons…..somehow… 

 

“.....no.” she said coldly. Keeping them would be a good thing for all of them but that didn’t mean a person like her deserved to adopt them.

 

the bitties flinched, surprised by her answer. During their time here, they had planned to get adopted by her. To convince her. Aside from the fact that they had all gotten ridiculously attached to her, they felt that she would be a great owner. If her scary looks and rough personality was ignored, people would see that she was a very nice person.

 

The little cherry gave out a huge wail of despair bursting into uncontrollable sobs as rei got up to leave. His soul shook from the more than usual negative emotions that flooded him. She had slipped her fingers away from sunnys grasp while he was momentarily distracted standing in a stiff upright position shifting her weight to the side and looking down away from the tiny group. 

 

“N-nice goh-going ya b- _ snrk _ \- bitch” the little edgy bitty angrily yelled at her trying his best to not cry himself but was failing miserably, the barely contained sobs making his sentences choppy along with the snot that dripped down his nose hole. Soon though, he joined his brother and let out a wail of his own dropping the tough and angry facade he had been keeping up leaving behind a weak and sniveling mess.  

 

Sunny stared up at rei, his hands lingering in the air from when he had tried to get back his hold on her retreating fingers. He was so sure that they would have been able to convince her to keep them but the whole entirety time she was there the all that they could have managed to do was fill the air with awkward pauses and uncomfortableness. His little fingers started to curl into bitty fist. He….he didn't understand, the situation not registering properly. Yes he expected her to be reluctant to agree to adopting them but…. He didn't expect her to reject them at all. His chest convulsed and a low keening started to sound out soon raising to a strangled cry…… he was crying he realised.

 

It hurt…..his soul hurted. He gripped his shirt where his chest shielded the little heart. This wasn’t good. He had thoughtlessly gotten attached to a human that didn't want them…. She was going to leave them…..

 

Rei scrunched her face in slight anger, not because of the bitties but because of the situation. This was another reminder of why she hated interacting with…..anyone at all. The little group of child like monsters were a crying mess….ah hell. She didn't mean to make the kiddos cry…..she sighed as she turned to leave but jolted from shock and pain as she felt a sharp tug from the baby hairs on the back of her neck. 

“ **_FUCKING PU**O MADRE DE DIOS!_ ** ” her hand flashed to the area suddenly becoming aware of a small weight on the back of her neck. Wha-? Her hand flinched away as she felt small and hollow like surfaces and bumps. 

“Da fuck?....” she whispered as she curiously felt it unsure what the hell was there wincing now and then as moving the….thing caused stray strands of hair to be tugged painfully. 

 

“.......heh…..” 

 

Her blood ran cold……’the little shit’. While she was distracted smiles had blipped to her hairline and tangled himself in her hair, on purpose! 

“Oh you faking-” she was suddenly awar that the other bitties had stopped crying. Just as she turned to look back at them she saw flashes of red hues out of the corner of her eyes and hauntingly felt more little balls of weights plop onto her shoulders as the rest of the bitties teleported to her shoulders and scramble to tangle themselves in her hair following smiles example.  

 

Determined. 

 

“NO! WHAT THE HELL GUYS!?” Rei stumbled to the side losing a bit of balance as her hands scrambled to pull them out before they manage to complete their goal but to her horror, her frantic fingers were too late as all four of them were already deeply entangled strands of hair woven between the majorities joints. 

 

“Fak fak  **fak fak** **_fakfakfak-_ ** ” she rambled as she prodded at the bumps flinching her hands away as sunny and the crybaby started to whine and the lil jerk gave grunts. She bunched her hands to the crown of her head feeling a tsunami of frustration and anger.  

 

**_“Why!?porquéPorquéestáshaciendoesto!?”_ ** she practically screamed to the ceiling ,exasperated, her words jumbling together.  She paused, waiting for their reply. They stayed quiet not bothering to answer her. She dragged her palms down her cheeks.

 

“ **_rrraaaaauuuggh_ ** ”  she felt like crying. Why couldn't they just….. **augh** !!!! Her hands balled into fist as she huffed, glaring at anything she could in the room.

 

During her mini meltdown the crybaby had started another round of weeping. Once her huffing started to dwindle down she felt him shift, scooching along her neckline. His shaking arms wrapped around her neck weeping and crying. 

“Ma _ -hic- _ mama!  _ -hic- _ **_MAMAAAAAA!!!!_ ** ” Rei blinked her unsettling emotions forgotten from the shock. 

 

“Wha-”

 

“ **MAAAAAMAAAAA** !” he wailed again gasping, his body rattling from the horse crying he was doing. 

 

“W-wait-” mama!? Why was he calling out for his mama!????

 

“ **MAAAAMAAAAA** ” another gasp bursted out from him as he tightened his hold. Wait….was he calling  **_her_ ** mama!?  _ The fuck _ ???

 

“ **MAAAAMAAAAA** ” The little bitty kept repeating the word over and over. Her neck was soon feeling wet and damp from his tears. Her shoulders were starting to slump a bit and her hand hesitantly lifted to him her big hand cupping his curled up, shaking body. 

 

“U-uh..w-wait. Uh….fuck...kiddo…” Rei just felt %1000 percent done with this shit. She was tired, exhausted, a huge migraine had started to pound between her eyes and she just wanted to sleep. She just crookedly stood there, listening to his pathetic sobbing.  A tired, exasperated groan sounding out from her soon sounding out into another scream startling the bitties again.

“uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaa **aaaaAAAAAAA** ** _AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!_** Ok! ok! **_maldita sea!_** You win! You faking win!”  she said announcing her surrender. Damn did she just wanted to get back to sleep. She was so emotionally tired……

 

Rei jolted as she felt a hand tap her shoulder from behind her. She flinched and whirled around to face the person….

 

It was mama cry…… the bunny lady was staring at her amused. Ah damnit. She probably saw the whole thing. Rei just gave her a dead tired blank stare. After a moment mama cry let out a laugh. 

 

“Ill mail the adoption papers to you….i can see that your tired. I assume that you were planning to adopt the other three?” she teasingly joked but Rei took her seriously. Her eyebrow twitched and she threw her hands up into the air in a fit of momentary madness.

 

“Oh sure! Why da fackin naught!? Why naught jus take  **the whole centa!? no es como si tuviera una elección de cualquier manera!** **_por qué no comprar todo el estado de mierda !? no! todo el país de -”_ ** __ Reis ramble had turned full on spanish. Mama cry momentarily looked at her in concern before bursting out in laughter. 

 

“I’m sorry darling, but the limits eight on the adoption limit.” she informed Rei not understanding the spanish part but took the first part seriously. She had grabbed a puffing red faced reis shoulders and gently guided her back outside the closed off area next to the other three bitties sitting her on the edge of the table.

 

“Now hold still dear, let me help you on this little problem.” she mumbled as she started to untangle the bitties from reis hair starting from the least troublesome one which was sunny. Rei glared daggers as she saw smiles blip into view on the table in front of her out of her hair. 

 

“You lil-” she started but held her tongue, not wanting to avergrate her migraine any further.  She took a deep breath trying to start a sort of calming process. She flinched a bit as the crybaby gave a startled cry when mama cry tried to untangle him having already untangled the others.  

 

“ **N-NOOOOO!!!** **_MAMAAAAAA_ ** _! _ ” After she had announced her defeat his cries had dwindled down into a whimper and sniffles. But he cried out loud again when he was being separated from her. Mama cry flinched away holding her hands up in surrender and backing away giving a apologetic smile to her. Rei just sighed and waved her apology away. The little twerp was staying with her there. She growled when she felt a prick on the side of her hand that was laying on the table already recognizing it as the little jerk.  Her glare wilted a bit as she saw that he still had tears on the corners of his eye socket glaring up at her as he held her fingers red faced from the crying…. Sunny shyly shuffled next to him grabbing her sleeve from their pajama- fuck. She never changed out of them did she.- he avoided looking up at her but nevertheless leaned his head on her forearm and closing his eyes. 

 

A bit away smiles eerily grinned at her standing next to the other three bitties who were watching the group in confusion and interest. Damnit, she just agreed to adopt them too…. seven bitties….she now had seven fucking bitties now… the softy who had been bundled in a hand cloth yawned a bit as he stood and sleepily trotted to her sluggishly scrambling up her thigh and curling comfortably on her pelvis. The meek guided the blindberry to her. The blind berry sat down crossed legged and laying his head on it as the meek peered around taking in the rest of the bitties he hasn't met yet. 

 

With the group of bitties completed and gathered she sighed as she turned her head to watch  mama cry merrily gathering starter kits for Rei.

 

“.......let’s just go home guys…..” Rei mumbled tiredly. Thinking over the recent events.

 

…

  
What the hell did she just get herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would you guys do if your little bitties got determined on certain situations.


	17. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anothers point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta say, i feel completely and utterly spoiled by all the happy comments everybody did. i literally felt my face heat up from all the happiness i was getting from reading all of them. kinda worried that this chapter wont get up to ppls expectations but oh well. also i want to clear up something that i noticed a few read. Rei has seven bitties not eight. that was a error on my part. gomenasai. 
> 
> also....sevs a lovable douche. that is all. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

_ You want me to end this? _

_ To end you? _

_ End it all?  _

_ End it all before it even got a chance to start?.... _

_ …. _

_ Well i'm sorry….. _

_ I know that this is selfish of me…. _

_ And i know that you’ll hate me for this….. _

_ ….. _

_ ….but even so…. _

_ ….. _

_ ,,, _

_ Sigh, it’s time to wake up now nicky…. _

  
  
  
  


Breathing was currently a bit difficult…...

Sev thought as he  half heartedly opened his eyes gasping. He was positioned to gaze out the window at the busy street below……  they were in a apartment of sorts. The walls were white and it was empty except for the bare minimal furniture with the occasional comfort item. 

 

He stared at the world outside, his brows furrowed. Why?….. _ why? _ ......this isn’t fair you know?.....after a bit more of grumbling to himself he heard the soft barely audible thump of a book closing. Even though it wasn’t a loud sound, sev was still startled enough to jump a bit. 

 

!?

 

He turned to see goldy sitting on the couch close to the window seat that he was at. Goldy was watching him with slight apprehension, seeming a bit worried. Sev  turned his body to her letting his elbows lay back on the windowsill and openly stared back at her for a while taking in her appearance. 

 

Dark grey turtleneck, black leggings, light grey pencil skirt. For some strange reason it made him burst out laughing. Goldy rolled her eyes at his randomness. She was again annoyed by his questionable behavior but this time she felt a bit relief that he was ok. She opened her book again though to a random page and continued reading from there. 

 

A comfortable silence settled over them, sev looked back outside a bit calmer now that he knew that he wasn't alone. 

 

……

….

 

It wasn’t long before the silence started to disturb him before he stood and stretched causing goldy to look up at him again. 

 

“Whelp! Ima go and check up on queeny!~” he animatly sang causing goldy to to chuckle a bit . 

 

“Oh? But you barely just woke up you know.” she mumbled making sev grouchingly tsk.

 

“Don’t care. Want out.” he growled. she sighed at his impatience tapping the tips of her index nail onto the book on her lap. 

 

“Did something happen over there?” she quietly asked. Sev cocked his head to the side as he closed his eyes and thought a bit. Oh? She she went through with it huh?

 

“Well you know those lil monsters that i made her rescue?”

 

“The little demon babies?” goldy questioned causing sev to snort unattractively. 

 

“Yeah. she just adopted them.” goldy blinked a bit then shrugged. 

 

“Ok. have fun then……...hm?” She raised a brow to as she noticed his hand stretched out to her. 

 

“Yah coming? It’d be more fun with two of us bugging her instead of just one” he sweetly asked her. She hummed for a second as she thought, looking at their dull surroundings.

 

“.....no…..i’ll stay here a bit. It be good for at least one of us to check this place out huh?.” she murmured avoiding eye contact. Sev huffed a bit before taking her hand and giving the back of it a light teasing kiss. 

 

“Well until i return madam. ‘ **_Do refrain yourself from missing the great me too much_ ** ’.” he murmured a bit mockingly. She tsked and slipped her hand away and flicked his forehead causing him to yelp a bit. 

 

“Do not mock the ‘cinnamon roll’. He's a sweet character.” she scolded. Sev simply gave another belly laugh before shaking his head. He waved at her 

 

“See yah golds”

 

His form glitching before blipping out of existence. Goldy nodded in acknowledgement, sighing as she skimmed her eyes over the sentences of her book.  

 

“-i'm here to collect your heart~” she quietly mumbled the phrase from a familiar song feeling a bit silly but finding a bit of comfort from them. The only thing heard throughout the room is her barely audible humming and mumbles as she absentmindedly sang the song….

….

….

…

**_WHAM._ **

 

Sounded out the sound of a object hitting another.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rei growled a bit carrying two huge bags in her hands, she had tripped a bit on the path that lead to her home. The bags wouldn’t be difficult if she didn't have all these bitties clinging to her. 

If rei wasn’t crouched over then many of the bitties would have fallen off. She huffed as she stepped higher and higher along the path sounding like a dying moose from the exertion. It was about almost noon and it was hot. She could feel her clothes cling to her and sweat dripping from her face and along her back..

“Remind me... _ huff _ ...to.  _ Gah...huff _ …..never leave the ...the house  _ gulp  _ ever again.” she complained to no one.

 

Currently the blindbrassberry was hanging on her back wrapping his legs as best as he could while clinging his little thin fingers to her shirt leaning on her so he wouldn't fall.  The more calmer bitties resided in her clothes. The softy and smiles were in her-cough- bra, sleeping. Sunny and the meek were sitting on her shoulders keeping secured by via her hair and sitting inside the collar. And the twins were entangled in her hair behind her neck…..somehow. 

 

She grew more annoyed when she heard sev chuckle as she was suddenly aware of his presence strolling jolly like as usual next to her.  She gave a sidelong gaze to him. 

 

**“Fuck off.”**

 

She growled menacingly causing the crybaby to give out a whine.  Sev raised his palms up in mock surrender. Giving a amused sarcastic grin. After a pause of silence he reached out and grabbed her bags from her. The blind bitty squeaked when sev also grabbed him and held the little brass berry to his chest letting the bags drop to the crook of his elbows. 

Rei sighed as she stood up straighter now that she didn't have to lean over for the little guys sake of having something to support him.  She didn't thank sev though since she was still annoyed by him, sev didn't mind, her attitude was expected. The walk home was uneventful and quiet mostly due to Rei being too exhausted to make conversation and or nag him as usual and the bitties were too tired and or content of finally being adopted to talk.  

 

Once home sev helped get off the rest of the bitties and thus began the awkward first moments that happen when you bring someone to your house for the first time and you have no idea what to do from then on. All the bitties have indeed been at her house before but not as officially adopted bitties. 

 

Sev was no help as he watched with amusement at rei who just stood on her feet awkwardly staring at the bitties who were staring back from on top of the couch cushions. It seems that the day was going to be filled with awkwardness. Good. better for his amusement, but this silence was going to continue on unless he did something so….. 

 

He picked up the remote and flicked on the tv which seemed to immediately dissipate the mood. A chase scene seemed to have flicked into view which set the bitties into motion. The scarred up bitty teleported out of view which immediately got Rei to chase after him but not before she the little ray bitty, sunny was it?, called out to her for her to pick him up. 

 

One of the little red twin skellies, the one with the temper, had seemed to have grown annoyed from the lack of attention. He immediately scrambled off huffing and puffing as he climbed up the armrest of the sofa with difficulty seeming to have nothing but trouble making in his determined little eyes. This counterpart, the crybaby, whinned as he gave chase after his brother not wanting to be alone. 

  
  


By the end of the day, dozens of objects had been dropped and broken courtesy of the little jerk. Sevs ears felt like they were bleeding from all the crying the little crybaby was doing since he couldn't seem to keep up with his twin and was often left alone and lost for short periods of time before his bro backtracked to find him.

 

Rei was covered in many bruises since she kept ramming into things from chasing that creepy little fella. 

 

Somehow throughout the chaos the little yellow sleeping skelly had wondered off and sev hasn't seen him since.

And the seemingly deaf one too had gotten himself into trouble a few times with the help of a few crayons he found. 

 

The only ones that didn't seem to have gotten into trouble was the fire one which was more from him holding onto dear life and trying not to fall off Reis shoulder as she ran around. And also the biggest fella, the blind one. That little dude just sat on the sofa where he was left. Sev had sat on the sofa next to him and kept him company, occasionally laughing at the chaos and describing what was happening for the little guy. 

 

The anarchy had died down when it turned into night time. Sev had brought the blindberry into the kitchen with him and cooked up a simple meal. In the time he had spended with the little guy he had really grown fond of the little guy. He was pretty good company and listener.  **_HA!_ ** Sev snorted to himself at the slight dark humor that came with the thought. He really shouldn't laugh at that and could already feel a scolding force turned at him but he couldn't help it. A little shit that he was. But he could see the appeal that she must have had when she decided to make this world.  Rei had finally managed to round all of the stray bitties up and managed to get the food into them. She did a bit of head scratching as she thought on where in the hell the bitties were going to sleep. Eventually she shrugged and let the little guys sleep on her bed in a pillow pile she haphazardly made. Sev does admit that he'll miss the little blind dude, though he could stay and continue annoying Rei he wanted to stay with goldy. 

 

Sev stretched and cracked his neck before raising a fist to Rei. she gave him a annoyed look but fist bumped the back of her fist with his as he passed her.

 

“Thanks for the help asshole.” she sarcastically mumbled feeling tired as hell. He barked out a laugh.

“ **_Tis was my pleasure madam. Oh and do be a dear and retrieve that sleepy lil fellow from in the oven before he accidently burns himself alive would you dear._ ** ” he said in a heavily posh british accent telling her about the little softy she forgot about before he blipped away. 

 

Rei scratched her head a bit as she processed what he said before her eyes widened cartoonishly. 

 

“ **_WHAT_ ** !?” she yelled as she scrambled to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sev chuckled as he blipped outside the apartment door. He may be a asshole but he wouldn't let the lil guy get hurt. No. he had caught him right before he crawled into the oven and left him sleeping and fed in a big pile of hand towels. Reis reaction was pretty hilarious though. Ah, he was in a good mood.

 

“Honey~ i'm home!~” sev called out jokingly as he slammed into the apartment.

“Hey! Guess what-.....” his voice died out when he saw the state of the apartment. What little was in there was laid in ruins. He whistled at the chaos.

 

“ _ Damn _ goldy…..” he mumbled as he tipped toed over and around the wreckage. There was barely any room to move without risking impaling yourself with shards and pieces from the broken objects. And he thought  **_he_ ** was handling it badly. Not even a day had passed before she had her breakdown.

 

He found goldy in the room he woke up in. she was leaning against the window frame looking outside into the night boredly watching the city lights.  Her knees were up to her chest and in her crossed arms was the book she had before and in one piece. It seems to have been the only thing not harmed by whatever break down she had. 

 

Sev gave a strained  amused sigh as he watched her for a bit. She ignored him for a bit longer before closing her eyes fully and let out a barely audible.

 

“Welcome back…..” sev chuckled a bit before stretching and letting his real form glitch into view replacing his human form. In this form he could tower over almost anybody so he had no problem in scooping goldy into his cartoonishly big hands and taking over her seat cradling her small form to him. 

 

“Let's get some sleep golds”

 

“This isn’t the right way people sleep you know? People sleep on beds.” gold's mumbled as she snuggled her face into his chest. huh...They were only in this world and already she was sick of seeing it. Sev chuckled.

 

“You broke the bed you dumbass” he mumbled tiredly yet still attempted to put on a light teasing tone. 

  
“Hmm…..” was all goldy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mweeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh. not sure if this is how i want to introduce sev and goldy and i know it doesnt make any sence at all but fuuuuuuuuudge. heres a sneek peek(?) at them and also a certain other story that a few of you guys that look at my tumblr know about since they originally com from there.


	18. meh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a filler chapter. featuring soft bones!!!

Whoever said that life with bitties would be total bliss were fucking liers. At least that’s what rei came to conclude in the days after she had officially adopted the bitties. 

  
  
  
  


Rei...couldn't bring herself to sleep with the group that somehow had over taken her bed. After sev has given the alarming news, rei had crashed into the kitchen startling the snoozing bitty into wakefulness. She sagged a bit when she saw him safely on a makeshift bed mentally making a side note to kick sevs ass the next time she saw him. She gave a annoyed glare at him for….well...worrying her. They all were now, though reluctant on her part, her responsibility. 

 

“Ma-Mama?......” his groggy voice was laced with slight alarm as he rubbed his eye with his balled up fist trying to wake up from his nap. Ah, there was that slight twist of queasyness in her stomach again. She had thought that it was a one time thing but if her research told her anything,  most bittys would usually call their caretakers different forms of parentlike names. Looks like she’ll have to get used to that….unfortunately. 

 

“Uh…..ya ok lil man?” she mumbled in her usual gruff voice cupping her hands around the bitty. He mumbled a non audible reply as he had grabbed ahold of her thumbs, steadying himself when she lifted him to her collar bone. 

 

Once the little guy was laid to he hummed and curled himself to her soon nodding off again letting out the occasional huff from his sleep, already forgetting that there might have been potential danger now that he was in the warmth of his new mama. For as long as he remembered, he had never felt so safe. Before she had rescued them he lived in fear for his life and companions. They were all taken from the labs, stolen, before they were old enough to be taken to the stores and adoption centers. 

 

The men…...weren't nice. Every day blurred into the next. There wasn't really much to think about except the primal need for the moldy food they rarely were given and the occasional maternal pull some bitties had to protect the weaker ones. Back there...in those cages….some bitties had turned feral….after all, if there was nobody to love then why love at all? Better to fight back right? The little soft bones was fortunate enough to have a brass bitty pick him up...it was rather strange how they met. But yes, the brassberry was….a oddly kind fellow. Too kind. It was because of his kindness that got him to get blinded….he wasn’t ruthless enough, mean enough, to defend against the biteberrys. Yes he was bigger than most brassberry's since he was the dog sized variety but he was outnumbered. All soft bones could do was watch in terror from the hiding place brass had hid him. It was a week later that they were all shoved  into crates and well…..now he was here….both him and his brass protector finally in a home where…..someone kind would care for them……

  
  


He jolted awake when he was lifted from her. She was gonna set him on the bed pillows with the others. He sleepily mewled a sound of protest which made her pause. The little softy nuzzled his cheek to her thumb giving out mumbles more mumbles.

 

Rei gave a grunt of annoyance. She...didn't know if it was a good idea to leave him when he didn't want to leave her, and  she didn't want to risk of waking the others with his cries….but she really needed to get back on track with her work…...she...supposed that if all he was going to do was sleep then she wouldn't mind if he stayed with her. So she held him to her again as she turned and made her way to her work room. Like most of the home, her room was dark. She had turned her computer on and leaned on the cushioned office chair. Her feet were propped up on the edge of the office desk, the drawing tablet on her thighs, and displayed on the screen was her rough sketches of her comic pages.  She felt the soft bones shift a bit and watch her work with slight interest. He watched her draw, give swift strokes, and her fingers flicked and twitched on the shortcut keys embedded  on the bottom and sides of the tablet.  Eventually he did nod off again. Rei didn't notice and worked long into the morning. 

  
  
  


Soft bones whinned and wiggled a bit when he heard the crashes and yells outside the room. He opened his eyes to see that the two of them were still on the chair. During the night he had somehow slid down to her chest, barely staying on as her body was leaned haphazardly on the armrest….snoring…..

 

Softy rubbed his eyes as he leaned up. Grumbling when he heard more crashes outside the door. He blipped to the door and surprisingly, was able to pull the door open, like the door wasn't closed completely. The room was the farthest away from the staircase, and he could barely see objects being thrown into the air away from the edge of the walkway. Softy yawned again before blipping at the edge of the staircase. 

 

Ah, the edgy was throwing a fit. He was too sleepy to make out what he was yelling but, as per usual for his type, he seemed angry. The others seemed to be downstairs too. The cherry was sitting in between the cushions watching his brothers at the edge of the couch in slight worry and flinching at the loud noises. Both the meek and brass were barely sliding down the last of the stairs, meek barely able to guide brass through scrambled gibberish that he couldn't hear himself. The fire bitty seemed to be scolding the edgy from down on the floor, the edgy simply ignored him as he flung more objects with his reddish magic. And the sansy was nowhere to be seen. 

  
  
“Aw- fuck man. Its barely morning and ya’ll already recking mah stuff?”rei complained in slight disbelief. Softy jolted with a startled squeak. Since when did she get behind him!? Rei gave a slight bleary glare down at the edgy who had flinched but flicked her off having already calmed once he saw where his mama was. When he had awoken she wasn't with them like he had expected. Of course he wasn't the only one who was worried for her. They all haven't bonded enough with her to tell where she was...well more specifically, her soul.  So….yes, they all panicked causing their own chaos until they all got distracted by the edgys violent fit. Rei picked up the soft bones by the back of his floofy hoodie with her index finger and thumb. Holding him to her collarbone she shuffled down the stairs. She jolted and cursed when she stepped on a plastic part from one of her other figurines. The edgy bursted out laughing and so began one of many days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheh....so....those of you guys that uh...had might have noticed or not...might have noticed that my tumblr no longer exist. well....i had to make a new one due to wanting a certain someone to stop having access to my tumblr. blocked or not they can still easily go into your blog and see your post. ....and....yeah. more info in next chapter. also, i forgot to write down certain tumblrs names that i would message so yeah. if your reading this then sorry about that. it was a derp moment and i cant fully remember your tumblrs full name. ended up on a stranger blog(though if i see it then i would definitly reconize it). XD im currently slowly reposting my pics so those of you who would miss seeing the bitties can see them soon again. the taggs are different though aside from the bittybones tag. 
> 
>  
> 
> well......theirs one chapter (or maybe two depending on how i write it) left before the main story ends. and ill have to think of how to go about it. lol. i know, very adrupt. but just because the story ends doesn't mean that that would be the last you guys see of Rei and the bitties. after all.... there would be too much cliffhangers. >:3


	19. not a update. >->

Uh hey guys, this isn’t a chapter.

 

More like a authors note.

 

Yeah, some of us hate those.

 

Well in previous notes i've mentioned that the story will end soon and...yeah. Allot of you guys that like to think about plots and details will most likely be disappointed by the last chapter since there will be too many plot holes and loose ends for the story to be satisfying...…

  


Yeah…

 

When it comes to my thoughts and explanations it’s hard to put words. (though writing stories are infinitely easier. Still hard as fudge but, easier.) so...bare with me.

 

Ok….

 

Here goes……

 

I….. kinda regret writing this story. Now calm yo self. I dont mean the “oh i never thought enough of the plot its going to crap” regret or the “ i was never serious about this story and now too many ppl like it and i'm screwed” regret.

 

Its the  “oh fuck ive grown too attached to these characters” regret.

 

There's a reason why i don't publish my stories much or put them on a seemingly permanent hiatus…...it.s cause i get attached and now my brain gets so stuffed with shiz that sometimes i forget the main idea i originally had for it and now have like 20 alternate plots for it. This reason is also why i don't get into fandoms and make fanfics. This story is actually my second ever fanfic...well...third if you count one that i only got a chapter far because it was a case of the first 2 mixed together.  

 

Uh...anyways...i’ve….grown too attached to rei and the bitties and got too many ideas that wouldn't really...work with what i originally planned for this story….. **aaaaaaaauuuuuuggggghhh!!!!** Words! Why do you fail me now!?

 

Uh…. so….i kinda wanna rewrite this **into** my personal series. Some of you guys may have seen me mention it once or twice before in my old tumblr. So…..

 

**FUUUUUUUUUUSRIJGFNERISJKDNFVISDZUOBEVGNIUDRFHNVGIUJKdnhzVGI!!!!**

 

So i'm gonna make one long chapter that won't be a sudden end. It’ll like...carry over to my series.

….

…

..

.

 

This is why i dont explain shiz to ppl cause i just reread what i just typed and it barely makes sense to myself! Well it does cause i know what i mean but…...fuck. Words!!!  

 

I love the concept of bitties. but...I…..want my own types, out of the undertale fandom.

 

I've made tiny companion monsters before but not like the bitties. And no, i'm not trying to steal the bitty concepts as my own. I've corrected previous people who thought that i was the original creator because apparently i wrote about the bitties a bit too well or….logically?.....idk( end results of my brain getting too many ideas) and told them that mama cry was the original creator.   but as ive said before…… i got too many ideas for Rei and the bitties and ...it doesn't go into the concept of undertale and mama crys original idea of bitties anymore.

 

don't you just hate it when people love your ideas and then they add in extra things or twist their creations with their own ideas? Well...i don't wanna do that to crys little ones.

 

Plus there's also sev and goldy.

 

You guys have told me theories about them and i just get giddy over how you guys like them. Well….they're not part of the undertale franchise or my own undertale ocs (that's a rant for a later time)  their my characters with one that can travel dimensions. Well…...the worlds i create including fandoms.

 

So...last chapter ...yeah..

 

When i add them into my personal series they won't be sans or papyruses models, or lil skellies with sans power and do puns. (maybe. After undertale i got into puns and got my sibling into them. Turns out they’re a natural much to my surprise) , hell, not all of them will even be skellies. And i completely changed the concept of a fire bitty.

 

But they still will have their personalities and sorta their backgrounds. Rei will be the same. (lol i just checked the word count and it was 666 and i had half of my screen writing this and the other watching supernatural.lol  I love how my life is full of coincidences. )

 

And yeah...i feel bad and guilty since allot of you guys just seem to love my story and i'm honestly overwhelmed and really, really grateful that you guys love it and take the time to voice your thoughts and opinions from the detailed theories to the one worded ones that just says. “ **_What!?_ ** ” and i just get all happy and flustered and sheepish and i'm just ending the story abruptly instead of doing the whole plot like how i wanted to for when i first started this story.

 

My personal story is…..i guess a haven for all my other stories. Well, the characters. Seeing how my brain works, the same thing will happen to the others yet i'm too attached to them to just let them d=fade away. It took me 7 years to come up with a basis for this. There's no plot for it, well… sorta…. *slams head on table* aaaaaaaaaauuugh! Words! but…..hmmm…...

  


So….yeah...i ran out of words now...damnit…...but…. Yeah.  decided that at the last minute it’ll be a audio series….with moving pictures???? Idk as many of you guys probably figured by now…. My thoughts get jumbled allot but for now…..its a audio series…..

And well

 

One long chapter and it’ll take a while.

The story will be ended Then….if yah like Rei and the others and wanna see them again then they’ll be there. Not all the time since a shiz load of characters will be there but...yeah.

 

And….we’lll…..some of you guys may be wondering why i dont just say that i simply just want to end this story. You know, give a short vague answere that i usually do  instead of giving this weird apology/failing at explaining shiz authors notes. But i really have a passion for creative stuff. Especially stories of any type. And i myself get upset or a bit sad when a story just...stops with little explanation so….. Heres my horrible explanation. *nervous laughter* and...i also wanted to thank you guys for liking my story. *shrugs* turns out i have better social kills if i do it over technology instead of in person. Not be best but better. And i wanna say a personal thanks to the ones that waited for a update after a 2 month hiatus because of stuff i won't ever mention.….... yeah. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and for reading this disaster of a post and i’ll….see you guys in the next...last…. chappy….which will take a while……

 

*bows head gratefully*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also ive come to conclude that the person im hiding from isnt into this story since there a perv and this doesnt have hentai plus hes not into undertale so i think its safe to say that they wont be able to see this so.....
> 
>  
> 
> http://lie-knights.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> here to hoping i dont have to rain a unholy bitchy hell on someone that im just so fucking done with.  im in no mood or condition to deal with their shit.


	20. last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps this onto your dashboard. * here!!!  
> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> also...
> 
> enjoy my horrible voice acting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUsh6oX8b9A  
> it might be more enjoyable and less confusing if you watched the video before reading if you can.....

Rei furrowed her brows as she realized something peculiar….

 

Something was…..wrong…...

 

Of course that could just be her imagination and she would have brushed it off like she normally would have if she was her usual self but….. No…..something is definitely wrong. And it wasn't because she woke up facing the bedroom wall upside down instead of the ceiling like a normal person would.

 

**_That_ ** she was used to.

 

While she was mulling over what seemed to be the beginnings of a midlife crisis Rei felt movement next to her legs that were still laid up on the mattress. She felt a unusual calmness instead of making a knee-jerk reaction and flinging the thing away with a kick she merely stretched her arms as the creature wrapped its arms around her legs and slid down her leg to her hips before letting go at the last second and rolling the rest of the way across her stomach and coming to rest between her breast.

 

She quirked a eyebrow as she saw that it was…...a little skeleton? The lil guy had a custom knitted mint green sweater and she couldn't see what he had for pants.

 

He tilted his head to the side a bit before grinning and then leaning over smushing her face into a hug.

 

Rei flinched and used her elbows to sit up feeling a bit panicked. Before she could say anything she heard a tiny voice squeak out.

  


“m-mama? Did y-you fall again?” She looked up to see another tiny skeleton like figure peeking down at her from between her knees. The lil guy only showed his pinkish eye lights while the rest was hidden behind the mattress edge.

 

The mint colored skelly looked up to the pink skelly and grinned.

 

“ **AWAKE! AWAKE!** ” He practically shouted as he announced the obvious. Well, if she wasn't awake before she definitely was now. The sudden loud voice from the previously deathly quiet skelly startled her enough to ensure that.

 

As her grogginess wore off she remembered. “Ah, right. I have bitties now.” the little pink eyed skelly, seb, gave a nervous giggle.

 

“Y-your thinking out loud again ma-...mama” Rei chuckled. She held the mint colored skelly, rue, to her chest as she dragged herself out of the awkward angle she woke up in.

 

“Right, right.” She murmured as she stood and stretched. Rue was sitting on her forearm where she was hugging it to herself letting him have a place to sit as she moved around. He clung tightly to her shirt and giggled loudly at her careless movements.

 

Seb whinned as he bounced on his bum and made grabby hands for his mama to pick him up. Rei chuckled a bit at her little Cherry's antics, her unoccupied hand scooped him up. He was wearing a ridiculously slightly pink tinted floofy hoodie with dark shorts and knitted cream colored booties.  Seb snuggled into his mums bosom relishing in the safe feeling he always got when she held him. Rue on the other hand started to loudly babble to Rei.  he let out enough recognizable words for Rei to realize that he was talking about another dream he had. Being deaf made him awfully loud. She ignored the groans of protest from the other bitties hidden in the mess that was her bed as she took the two that were already in her arms out her room and then walked down the walkway.

 

By the time she made it into the kitchen, Rei felt lost again. Her whole house seemed to have been completely remodeled In seemingly one night!

 

Also….another thing….the bitties acted different around her now. The crybaby wasn't so much of a crybaby, well he was but he was now less of a ticking timebomb…..and how did she know that the mint guy was named rue? Or….how she was calm around them and automatically knew what to do with them without second thought? ….

 

She frowned but didn't voice her thoughts. Sometimes it was better to see what happens first before you start any decision making…..or...in her case, go into a raging panic like she would usually do because one, the little guys were her charges now, two, they were small and didn't do anything to hurt her in any way aside from being a pain, but everything was a pain to her, and lastly, she felt like she was sorta fond of them now…..which was as strange as everything else. Was it normal for one to bond so quickly in such a small amount of time?

 

Rei was brought back to reality when a tiny hand was slapped to her cheek. She flinched and glared at rue who only giggled.

 

“ **FOOD**.” he yelled. Her frown deepened when she realized that the whole time she was thinking she was just standing in the middle of the kitchen holding the two small ones. She shook her head and looked back down at them.

 

“Uh...what yah wanna eat?” she asked them feeling a bit awkward. Rue simply blinked at her unable to understand her well while seb fumbled with his fingers from where he was laid in nervousness. He stuck the tips of his fingers into his mouth as he thought.

 

_What to do? What to do? He's gotta pick something for everyone to like…._

 

**_Don't screw up_ **

 

_But whatever he picks couldn't be that bad right?_

 

**_Your thinking too much, your already messing up_ **

 

_B-but I haven't picked anything yet!_

 

**_Your making mama wait for you_ **

 

Sev grew panicked

 

“A-ah!…..mmmm…..w-we could….m-m-maybe…..s…..soup?” He looked up at her unsurely,scared he made his mama upset. Though she's never hurt them he didn't want to disappoint her either. He started to tremble at the horrible thought that he might have let his mama down.

 

Rei blinked. “Soup? Das not breakfast….” She wondered to herself. Sev let out a loud wail at realizing that he chose wrong. He chose wrong, he made mama mad, she gonna hate him now! Shesgonnahatehi _mshesgonnahatehimshesgoingtoye_ **_llandthenmaybeyleavehimcausehessuchain_ ** -

 

“Da fuk!? Oi! Why you crying!?” She asked in a panic as he wailed at the top of his lungs bringing the water works. Big fat drops of slightly pink hued glowing tears dribbled down his cheeks. She helplessly looked around for help in the empty kitchen before starting to feel a bit desperate as a headache started to form and a slight ringing tone began in her ears. She groaned. It was too early for this crap.

 

“OATMEAL! HOW ABOUT OATMEAL!? that's like a breakfast soup right?” She asked in a ditch effort to appease the little banshee. He let out sounds of distress but it was quieter than his wails so that was a good thing right? He had looked at her through watery eyes and a wobbly grimace giving a keening sound.

 

…...We'll he didn't deny it so she guessed that oatmeal it was. She had set rue down with a few papers and crayons while she held seb snug to her chest where he seemed to settle down more. He had clutched at her shirt pressing himself as close as he could while watching her actions from the corner of his eye.

 

After she had gathered all that she needs to make oatmeal she saw a orange flash in her perspective. It was sunny. His clothes were rumpled like he had rushed through dressing.  He looked angry, in a, cutsy way she supposed. He seemed huffy and had his little fist to his hips.

 

“Mama! Were you going to start cooking without me?” He asked in a scolding tone. Rei blinked.

 

“...yyyyyeeeeeeees?” she drawled confused. He huffed for a bit before losing his angry look and turning on the puppy dog eyes. **Great fuck do they all have that!?**

“am…..am I not allowed to help mother?” he asked with a wobbly tone gripping the fabric at his chest.  She sweat dropped having the smallest feeling that he was trying to be manipulative. She sighed.

“ there's not much to do bud.” At the sight of his crestfallen look she continued. “But….plain oatmeal isn't that tasty….mind getting the sugar and spices?” The little fire bitty instantly brightened and scrambled off. …..did they really have spices? Rei wasn't into fancy dishes so she didn't really bother with spices before but...somehow she knew that they had spices in store.

 

She sighed starting to think that maybe sev was messing with her somehow.

 

After she started to cook the rest of the bitties slowly trickled in. The lil asshole made his presence known by throwing a small stuffed animal at her. She felt a slight thump on her hip followed immediately by a crashing sound effect coming from it. She quirked a eyebrow as she paused her stirring and looked down.

 

The lil spitfire glared up at her.  She snorted, he was so damn tiny, like a angry kitte- the little jerk, Beb, suddenly blipped into existence right in her face and she scrambled with her free hand to catch him. After nipping the edge of her palm he sat up and glared at her giving a little pout.

 

“Ow! Yah lil-..” Rei and beb glared at each other for a moment before she sighed and set him with seb in her other hand. He nipped at her skin before grumpily settling down with his teary eyed brother.

 

Rei didn't even react when she suddenly felt a weight on her head a few second later. The familiar chuckle he sounded out instantly made her know that it was smiles. He watched her cook a bit before blipping away after losing interest.

 

The last two, the blindberry (bull)  and softy(chip) padded in……..”oh my god”……. Rei started to snicker as she realized the joke in the pairs names.

 

“Pfft….morning bull chip.” (she swears she'll take the joke to her grave.)  bull mumbled a morning while chip just looked around like a zombie drooling a bit.

 

Well, everyone  was downstairs now and most of them were gathered on the table. Rei picked up sunny who had finished finding all the spices and- oh wow, brown sugar?- let rei pick him up. She set down the twins and sunny at the table and went to- she paused as she saw the tiny china dish sets in one of her cabinets that she somehow knew was there…….

…….

” ok now this is getting ridiculous, what the fucks going on???” she grumbled to herself yet still grabbed them and served the bitties helping them mix in the spices and sugar.

  


The whole day was, quite literally,  a mind fuck for her. Aside from her house being remodeled like a toyshop, she seemed to know things that she hadn't known before. She had known things about her bitties that she really couldn't have without time passing. Beb wasn't as much of a asshole, seb wasn’t as much of a crybaby, sunny seemed to have gotten sassy, rue was a (painfully) talkative little bundle of energy, Rei unashamedly started to ship bullchip(the name sorta makes more sense now) and smiles gave Rei a scare.

  
  
  
  


She had given him a ketchup packet and he grabbed it ripping it open.

“Thanks mum.” he had mumbled but seeing as she never heard him talk before so she jumped having been startled by his oddly normal sounding voice. He only gave her questioning side look before shrugging and turning back to watching…..anime???? WTF???

 

When the day had ended she was just so done with everything. Never had she ever felt this mentally exhausted before and that just made her more pissed than before. She had started to put the guys to bed and thankfully, they all didn't put up a fight. God she needed a smoke, but just as she turned she felt a tug at the end of her shirt. She turned to see….bull? Weird, the whole day he didn't really bring much attention(or trouble) to himself. Mostly he held chip when he had his naps and when he wasn't with chip he would explore around. Rei blinked down at him.

 

“You going out for a smoke ma?” he asked without hesitation. Again, she blinked down at him as he looked up in her general direction. Instead of the bandages he had a plain grey beanie that was pulled down to cover the upper scratched portion of his face.

 

“Uh...yeah…” he instantly held his arms up and she picked him up. Again, she had a feeling like this was a common occurrence.  She had carried him outside. Earlier she had discovered that the outside had changed as well. There was a outcropping that could clearly see the city and its colorful lights. She sighed as she leaned her elbows on the hand rail edge. Bull had settled comfortably in the crook of her arms looking out into the open air and feeling the cool breeze.

 

She sighed, her shoulders relaxing as she drew in that first breath of toxic smoke. Usually she would smoke on the steps of her front porch but today she decided here since she had a inkling that she would have a certain visitor soon…… a sudden breeze suddenly sweeps past them causing her to chuckle and turn her head to the dark woods as a figure appeared.

 

“Ah, speak of the devil-”

“And he shall appear.” sev finished for her as he stepped out into the moonlight. He grinned at her as he slung his arm over her shoulder while Rei just tsked.

 

“Ayyyyyyy! Queeny! Its been what? A year?” sev casually asked but Rei’s eyes bulged out.

 

“Wait WHAT!?” sev blinked at her reaction, her loud exclamation had startled bull in her arms who had been quietly listening in.

 

“A-A-A-A- A **YEAR**!?”Rei continued and held her head. Yup, shes %1000 done with this shit.  

 

Sev had observed her for a moment before realizing what had happen. He coughed and backed a bit away. Rei paused when he did that, she's….never seen him look anything but smug and cocky…...he was avoiding her eyes, covering the bottom half of his face with the back of his fist looking a bit…..regreatful?.....

 

“......sev?......” she questioned. He jumped a bit as something caught his attention.

 

“Oh! Hey! Yah got my favorite lil skelly!” he scooped up bull and nuzzled him. Bull looked uncomfortable with the stranger he didn't really remember. Rei furrowed her brows and crossed her arms glaring at sev.

 

“Sev…..what are you avoiding?” she questioned, her stare piercing. Sev flinched. He cradled bull into his arms and swayed a bit, seeming to be trying to work up the nerve to tell her something he knew…..

 

Rei tapped her foot as she started to get a bit impatient and that, in turn, started to make him more fidgety.

 

“Uh….well...hmm…..how do i explain…..ah, we better sit down for this.” he mumbled sitting on the handrail swinging his legs back and forth. Bull had crawled back to Rei who quickly scooped him into her arms before he fell off the side.

Sev takes another moment to gather his thoughts before giving a side glance to Rei.

 

“You...uh....remember the deal we made….all those years ago?....” he hesitantly asked.

  


\----

  


She was barely a young adult, quite a spitfire actually. Well you got to have at least a little bit of spunk to survive in her town. When she was younger her and her brother lived in a town you could easily call “sin city”. To survive in such a place you had to be strong and smart. Ever since she could remember, her and her brother were the only ones there for each other.

 

They were twins, fraternal twins actually. In order to survive one would make up for what the other lacked. Her brother was the brains and though he could hold his own in a fight she herself was the brawn. They were lucky, she supposed, due to them having a sort of loyal honor like attitude, and also not siding with any of the opposing groups too, they had managed to be named as “favorites” for the big honchos. She swears that some of them were pedos but none ever made a move. Probably cause her bro was notorious for not being  afraid to go full on gay with any male that would show interest in her. Appearance wise She was a tiny thick child while her brother was a colossal giant of a man.

 

Growing up they had done many jobs. The older they got, the more they got open minded to different jobs. Both as a pair and on their own since they weren't young children anymore. Somehow, they managed to stay out of the self degrading jobs, though most were offered to Rei since she was a, -cough- highly thought of woman.

 

For the most part, they worked the more physically challenging jobs. From smuggling drugs, to being the occasional bodyguard and bouncer. Fights were impossible to avoid, especially since her brother loved the rush from the danger, so her, being the stronger one, had to get him out of many situations resulting her scars. Many of her opponents never held back so they were expected.

  


One day though…..she wasn't strong enough. It seemed her brother had pissed off one too many.

  
  
  
  


Rei was hurting, her head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, hindering her thought process.  The only thing in her view was the walls of the alley and the dark sky of the night. A white hot pain was spread along her chest and liquid kept cutting off her air supply as it bubbled from her mouth. She could barely focus on the sounds of yells and object hitting on flesh. Where?....where was her brother?...”b-brrroooo?” her call was distorted with gurgles. But her brother answered her call, if only for a moment, he appeared above her shouting something indistinguishable with desperate wild eyes before a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of view.

 

She coughed and reached out her hand for something- anything- to hold on to. The fight wasn't over, she had to protect her brother, he wasn't as strong as her…..

 

her hand finally grabbed something- a pipe protruding from the wall- and somehow, she managed to pull her body up.

 

She felt so drained, if for only a moment, she let her body be supported by the wall before she started to drag her body into a standing position. When she was finally up, a sudden large amount of the warm liquid bursten from her lips and dribbled down the wall she was facing.

 

Before she even had time to recover she was shoved to the wall making her weekly yelp out from the numbing pain. As soon as the force appeared it was gone. She weakly turned her head to see her brother pummeling his fist mercilessly into one of their opponents faced. Each throw back being covered in blood and flesh matter. After a good bit, he stops and lets the body fall to the ground with a splat. Soon he rushes to Rei

 

“Oh fuck-oh fuck- _oh_ **_fuck_ **!” he rambled as he fussed over her injuries, but she didn't pay attention. Her eyes were locked on one of the bodies that had stood up. One of the guys wasn’t dead. Her mouth moved to warn her brother but only squeaks more gurgles came out. He ignored her cries focusing of stopping her bloodflow. It was only when the opponent's shadow went over them did her notice. Just as he turned his head did a wrench bash across his face a sickening cracking sound sounded out.

 

The man raised the wrench, Rei's eyes never leaving the crimson overed tool, and another crack sounded out- a second body dropping……

  


…..

 

But it wasn’t her.

 

One moment he was getting ready to bash her brains out the next his head was impossibly facing 180 degrees the wrong way. When the body dropped, the figure that offed him was revealed. It was a tall grey haired lady with golden eyes…… her eyes were blank with boredom, she stared unsympathetic at the dead bodies around here before meeting eye to eye with Rei.  Rei was holding her brothers corps to her chest, she knew that he was dead, but she still clung to her only family member as she stared at the woman with a weak tear filled glare.

 

Another figure appeared, if possible, the guy was even taller than th golden eyed woman. He popped his head from over her shoulder and stared down at Rei.

 

he blinked, and whistled.

 

\----

  


Rei sighed….

 

“Yeah … I remember. You spouted some bullshit about me ‘being unable to die ‘cause i'm a character of sorts’ and allot of other crazy shit- what of it?” she asked a bit uneasily. To be honest, not everything was crystal clear from that time what with her almost dying from blood loss.

 

Sev shook his head. Guess she still didn't believe them, well he can see how it be hard to understand the concept. He scratched his head. By now bul had fallen asleep in Rei’s arms.

 

“we’ll , in order for any of this to make any sense ima need you to humor me….” she gave him a ‘are you kidding me’ look but at seeing his pleading eyes she closed her eyes and gave a groan. Sev took that as a yes.

 

“W-well….i assume that you don't really remember the past year right?...” she rolled her eyes.

 

“Dude. last thing i remember was the morning after i adopted these guys…” sev whistled.

 

“Yeah….thats called a timeskip. Usually others don't notice them unless the creator wants them too…..the most one will be able to notice is that time would have seemed to have passed a faster than normal. This timeskip seems to be a oddity in itself as the creator didn't even seem to bother giving you memories of the time missing.” she quirked a eyebrow.

 

“And pray tell….who is this creator?” she mused. Sev never seemed to have been of any type of religion before. As if sensing her train of thought he gave her a annoyed look.

 

“I'm not religious queeny, nor is any of this part of any religion. The ‘creator’ is god. Our god. She created us.  I like to call her a true god since i can also be considered as a god and the concept can get confusing so i also call her ‘creator’ as well.” aaaand sev could already see that he lost her. Rei had on a ‘i don't believe your bullshit’ look. He sighed.

 

“You said that you’d humor me.” rei held up a hand in mock surrender.

 

“I ain't say nothing.”

  
“no but you thought it” she stuck out her tongue which managed to bring a laugh out of sev who had been stone cold serious the whole time. It was weak, and making that sound seemed to make him more tired looking but he was letting out a small smile now.

 

“Anyways….this probably happened because your world is close to being remade….” Rei blinked.

 

“Eh?” sev closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit as he tried to come up with a way to explain this to her. He really couldn't find a way though. It be better for her to experience but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he needed her to understand. Usually after a world's been “trashed” or “remade” none of the characters ever became aware of the changes. The ones that were trashed would be like they never even existed at all. Sev rubbed his face, he looked over at Rei who still looked lost. He briefly wondered if he was like that when his own world had ended. ….that must be why he wants to explain this to her...so at the very least she wont be crushed…. While he was thinking Rei was doing her own thinking as well, mulling over the vague words he had told her.

 

“.....when you say dat my world is being remade...do yah mean metaphorically?” he shook his head.

 

“No, i'm pretty sure i mean literally.“ Rei made another unpleasant face.

 

“So...literally…..like **_how_ **? None of this really makes sense to me. It all sounds like bullshit to me bra.” she emphasized. Sev sighed.

 

“Ok…..its like writing a story….that makes you the creator right?” Rei nodded.

 

“Ok….so what if you're not satisfied with the story you have created or you have a different idea for it that will completely rewrite it? It’s like remaking the world in the story…..” Rei wasn't fully with him but she understood a bit so she gave him a nod anyways.

 

“So that's...sorta what's gonna happen to your world...i kinda know what's gonna happen….” this time a amused sly smile crawled onto his face making him seem like his usual self.

“Its pretty damn funny what the creator has in store for you.” she huffed.

 

“More ridiculous bullshit?” she asked. He nodded giving a amused guffaw at her sudden reluctance.

 

“Ah damnit.” she growled then took out another cigarette to smoke.  

 

Sev blinked. Huh….funny, the thought that she would pummel him with question after question like how he was with golds.

 

“......ehhhhh…...that's it?” she quirked a brow.

 

“What's it?” sev made a gesture into the air.

 

“No questions? Aren't you curious?” he inquired. Rei shrugged.

 

“Will the bitties be with me in this new world?” he shrugged.

“Not at first no. and they won't really be bitties in the new world. Its actually a crossover of sorts between-”

 

“yeah yeah but i will eventually be reunited with them right?” he scratched his head.

 

“Um...i'm like….86 percent sure?” he said in a questioning tone seeming a bit sheepish. Rei laughed.

 

“Then i don care for da specifics………….yah do realize that i don't really believe any of this right?” sev sighed frowning again.

 

“Yeah, i know. But i at least wanted you to have a bit of a answer for when it happens. I have a feeling that the creator is gonna let you keep some of your memories…..” Rei rolled her eyes.

 

“Ok...so say that i **DO** believe yah on this….when's the reset gonna happen?” sev shrugs.

“Feels like its gonna be really soon. Maybe in a day or two? I'm never really clear on them. It’s always fuzzy for me.” he helplessly explained.

 

Rei sighed, blowing out smoke and closing her eyes. She didn't really believe sev on the bull he had told her….but then again he and goldy aren't normal….and though she didn't want to admit it….Rei really should have been dead from the many injuries she's gotten in the past…..

 

For a while, a serine silence settled over them.  It was a quiet night. They were far enough away so the city noises were muffled and the wind was cool and refreshing.

 

Sev stretched when Rei put out her cig.

 

“Whelp. I gotta head back i guess. Golds waiting for me.” he ruffled Reis hair in a affectionate way making her grumble at him, her being too tired to actually snap at him. He gave a goofy grin and with a final wave, his form glitched into nothingness.  

 

She sighed, lingering for a few seconds before heading back inside. Tonight she didn't feel like working. She shuffled past her work room and into her bedroom where the rest of the bitties were sleeping. She set bull next to chip who automatically turned to snuggle into him. Rei herself curled her large body around her tiny family……..she stayed awake for a while though, taking her time to memorize each and every one of their appearances…...if what sev said was really true then she would really want to be able to recognize them….. Being alone in a house with no one to have company with can really take a toll on a person….something she didn't realize until that very moment……. Her lifestyle before these little brats came along was…….lonely….. She grew determined. If her world really was going to be resetted then she’ll find them. That was a promis.

  


\----

  
  
  
  
  


Rei jolted awake when a large body swan dived onto her. She choked at the sudden action.

 

“DA FUC-” the words died inin her throat as she saw…...her brother… alive and young grinning at her like the idiot he always was…….....wait…..no no _no no nonon_ **_ononononononono-_ **

 

her eyes went to her pitifully flat chest. “ **YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GIVEN ME A LIL BIT OF A BUST! DAMNIT GOD!!!!** ” she cursed at the creator while her clueless, and alive, brother smiled at her usual random anger. Sure as a woman she was well packed but at a child, she was always mistaken as a boy because of her flat chest.

 

No seriously. _Come on!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *feels like i rushed the chapter like always* XD 
> 
> .....  
> well.....
> 
> thats it? ive....never really completed a story before...if this is even considered as one....... so....... *unsurely drops mike trying to look like a boss* t-tada!
> 
> and..... thank you for giving my fanfic a chance. im glad that many of you liked it and all your comments lift my spirits and bring color into my grey life. *bows* 
> 
> see yah later alligator. (˵¯͒⌄¯͒˵)

**Author's Note:**

> all pictures and doodles will eventually be posted on my tumblr......eventually


End file.
